Hai sự thật
by Grey Adler
Summary: "Máu… Khắp nơi đều là máu… Máu nhuộm đỏ chiếc sơmi trắng anh mặc, máu bắn lên gương mặt trắng bệch kinh hoàng của cô, máu lan đến mũi giày trắng tinh khiết xinh đẹp của cô gái ấy." "Bên ngoài có tiếng động vọng vào, Shiho biết, lại là Akai Shuuichi." "Em không có lỗi trong chuyện này. Đó chỉ là tai nạn thôi, Shiho…"
1. Chapter 1: Shiho Miyano - Quá khứ

Tác giả: **Grey.**

Thể loại: **Shortfic.**

Disclaimer: **Nguyên tác và nhân vật thuộc về Aoyama Ghosho, nhưng trong fic này, cuộc đời và số phận của họ nằm trong tay tôi.**

Pairings: Phức tạp.

 ** **Warning: Fic thuộc quyền sở hữu của tác giả là tôi, ngoài ở KSV, tôi chỉ post fic duy nhất trên FFT và SMF. Không ai được phép mang fic đi đâu khác khi chưa hỏi ý kiến của tôi và được chấp thuận.****

 **Chap 1: Shiho Miyano – Quá khứ**

 _Quá khứ giống như một giấc mơ, dù là mĩ mộng hay ác mộng, kết quả của việc mãi đắm chìm trong đó luôn là tự lừa mình dối người, đánh mất bản thân, còn làm đau người bên cạnh…_

ĐOÀNGGGGGG!

Máu… Khắp nơi đều là máu… Máu nhuộm đỏ chiếc sơmi trắng anh mặc, máu bắn lên gương mặt trắng bệch kinh hoàng của cô, máu lan đến mũi giày trắng tinh khiết xinh đẹp của cô gái ấy. Anh ngã xuống, nằm trong vũng máu đỏ thẫm oan nghiệt, trong vòng tay và những giọt nước mắt muộn màng từ đôi mắt long lanh đầy ân hận kia. Anh đã hấp hối như thế, trên sàn xi măng của nhà kho lạnh lẽo, dưới họng súng đen ngòm của cô. Không thể nào, đây không phải sự thật, không… KHÔNG!

Shiho Miyano hét lên trong đêm, cô bật dậy thở gấp, phần tóc mái hơi bết lại vì mồ hôi túa ra. Đặt một tay lên trán để tự trấn tĩnh, cô liếc nhìn đồng hồ, ba giờ sáng. Hàng mi dài khẽ cụp xuống, Shiho nhếch khóe miệng một cách cay đắng. Chết tiệt, lại là giấc mơ ấy! Nhưng cô lại ước đó chỉ là một giấc mơ, cô ước nó chỉ là một cơn ác mộng khó chịu hàng đêm. Nhưng bất hạnh thay, nó lại là sự thật thuần túy, một sự thật trớ trêu đã không ngừng ám ảnh cô mỗi đêm như muốn nhắc nhở cô rằng: Shinichi Kudo đã chết, trong – chính – tay – cô.

Đã hai năm trôi qua kể từ đêm hôm ấy, cô chấp nhận chương trình bảo vệ nhân chứng của FBI. Cô thay tên đổi họ, cô cắt đứt hoàn toàn liên lạc với thế giới trước đây, cô bắt đầu sống với một thân phận hoàn toàn mới, với một hồ sơ sạch sẽ hoàn hảo. Trên thế giới này đã không còn tồn tại Shinichi Kudo thì Shiho Miyano cũng nên biến mất.

Bên ngoài có tiếng động vọng vào, Shiho biết, lại là Shuuichi Akai. Quả nhiên hai phút sau, Akai mở cửa phòng cô bước nào với một li nước mật ong ấm trên tay.

\- Lại ác mộng?

Đưa tay nhận li nước mật ong, Shiho chỉ im lặng uống một ngụm nhỏ rồi trầm mặc. Akai thở dài, anh trầm trầm cất giọng:

\- Cậu ta chết không có nghĩa em cũng phải chết theo, em xem em có chút gì giống người đang sống không? Em không có lỗi trong chuyện này. Đó chỉ là tai nạn thôi, Shiho…

\- Đừng bao giờ gọi cái tên ấy trước mặt em, cô ấy đã chết từ hai năm trước rồi. Cô ta đã chết trong chính giây phút cô ta giết chết Shinichi Kudo…

\- Đừng chạy trốn nữa Shiho… – bất ngờ ôm lấy cô gái nhỏ bé đang run rẩy vào lòng, Akai quyết định phải nói điều mà anh đã đắn đo suốt hai năm nay – Thật ra em biết rõ hơn bất cứ ai, em chỉ đang trốn tránh thực tế mà thôi. Ngay sau khi xảy ra chuyện đó, em lập tức đồng ý chương trình bảo vệ nhân chứng mà trước kia dù khuyên bảo em thế nào cũng không được. Em không do dự chuyển ngay đến Thụy Điển với một thân phận mới, một họa sĩ tự do gốc châu Á, Grace Adler. Em không động đến bất cứ cái gì liên quan đến hóa dược, thậm chí thuốc cảm cũng là anh đi mua. Căn bản là em muốn quên đi quá khứ, em muốn chạy khỏi cái đêm vẫn luôn ám ảnh em. Em coi chương trình như nút reset cuộc đời. Anh nói đúng chứ, Shiho? Em không phải Grace Adler, cho dù thế nào, em mãi mãi là Shiho Miyano. Đó là sự thật không thể thay đổi, cũng giống như chuyện đó. Khác biệt nằm ở cách em nhìn nhận sự thật mà thôi. Hãy nhìn thẳng lại đêm ấy đi, bản thân em là người rõ nhất, em không giết cậu ta.

Từng giọt nước mắt khẽ thấm ướt một mảng trước ngực chiếc áo thun đen của Akai Shuuichi. Shiho run run khẽ nói:

\- Nhưng…chính em đã bóp cò. Shinichi chết vì viên đạn em bắn ra, điều đó cũng không thể thay đổi. Hắn sẵn sàng chết để cô ấy được sống, cho dù…cho dù là để cho em phải sống day dứt cả đời. Hắn là kẻ độc ác nhất thế gian…

Shiho khóc nấc lên từng tiếng khó khăn. Akai im lặng, không biết đã bao lâu anh không nhìn thấy Shiho rơi nước mắt, thôi thì hãy để cô trút hết những đau khổ đã dày vò cô suốt hai năm qua. Shinichi Kudo, cậu là đồ chết tiệt, muốn chết vì người con gái khác thì mặc xác cậu. Cậu muốn chết thiếu gì người sẵn lòng giúp, Gin, Vermouth, Korn, Chianti để làm cảnh hay sao? Vì cái chết tiệt gì mà lại chọn Shiho? Thấy con bé như thế này cậu vui chứ? Vừa siết chặt vòng tay, Akai vừa thầm nguyền rủa tên thám tử đã thành ma từ ba đời mà vẫn đeo bám cô gái của anh không rời. Hai năm về trước, khi Shiho lặng lẽ chấp nhận chương trình bảo vệ nhân chứng, anh đã biết cô muốn trốn chạy thực tại. Cô không hề tỏ ra luyến tiếc bất cứ thứ gì, bất cứ ai trong cuộc đời Shiho Miyano cũng như Ai Haibara, cô sẵn sàng cắt đứt mọi mối liên hệ với quá khứ. Nhưng anh tuyệt đối không cho phép cô chạy khỏi anh. Muốn chạy, anh sẽ chạy cùng cô. Thế là, viên đạn bạc huyền thoại của FBI muốn gia nhập chương trình bảo vệ nhân chứng. Khỏi phải nói, sếp James được phen sái quai hàm vì mở miệng quá độ.

\- Có gì đáng ngạc nhiên chứ? Đâu có gì đảm bảo tổ chức đó không còn tàn dư? Các người định bỏ mặc sự sống chết của tôi đấy à?

\- Nhưng…nhưng Akai, cậu là đặc vụ cao cấp của FBI mà…

Khó khăn lắm James tội nghiệp mới mở miệng nói được một câu lắp bắp.

\- Là đặc vụ cao cấp thì không cần phải lo sự sống chết an toàn bản thân sao? Công lao trong vụ lần này sếp cứ tự nhiên đi, chỉ một dòng chữ "Đã chết khi thi hành nhiệm vụ" không làm khó được ông chứ? Duy nhất lần này, giúp tôi đi, James. Giúp tôi xóa cái tên Shuuichi Akai khỏi thế giới.

Trái với dự tính của Akai, à không, Shuu Porton, Grace không hề tỏ chút thái độ nào khi anh ngang nhiên xen vào cuộc sống mới của mình. Cô thậm chí không phản đối khi anh dọn vào sống cùng cô.

"Shiho ơi là Shiho, do em quá tin tưởng anh hay là do em quá khinh thường anh đây?"

Nghĩ thì nghĩ vậy, chứ có tổ tiên bảo anh cũng không dám đụng nửa ngón tay vào cô mà không có sự cho phép. Sau này anh mới biết, cô không phản ứng gì là do cô vốn không quan tâm cuộc sống này ra sao nữa. Thật đau lòng làm sao. Nhưng anh vẫn luôn lặng lẽ quan tâm, lặng lẽ chăm sóc, lặng lẽ mò dậy lúc nửa đêm mỗi lần cô gặp ác mộng, lặng lẽ đưa cô li nước mật ong ấm áp. Rồi lại lặng lẽ đứng bên cùng cô thức đến sáng. Shiho đau khổ, Shiho dằn vặt vì cái chết của Shinichi Kudo, anh biết. Vì thế anh vẫn đợi, hai năm nay anh vẫn đợi đến khi cô có thể nhìn thẳng vào quá khứ, nhìn thẳng vào sự thật. Không phải cái mà cô vẫn tự cho là sự thật để rồi trốn tránh, mà là sự thật rằng cô không hề giết chết Shinichi Kudo.

Tất cả mọi người đều cho rằng cái chết của cậu thám tử trẻ tài hoa là một tai nạn ngoài ý muốn. Nhưng kẻ thật sự làm điều đó lại đang an nhàn tại chính Tokyo phồn hoa náo nhiệt. Nguyên nhân bi kịch ngày ấy, có lẽ thế gian chỉ còn duy nhất một người biết được – Ran Mori.

Lại một đêm nữa gặp ác mộng, lại một đêm nữa làm khổ Akai. Anh ấy thật tốt, quá tốt đối với một người như cô. Cô vẫn gọi anh là Akai, trong thâm tâm cô chưa bao giờ quên mình là Shiho Miyano, cô chưa bao giờ coi mình là Grace Adler, cô chưa bao giờ buông bỏ được quá khứ. Akai nói hãy nhìn thẳng vào sự thật, Akai nói cô đừng trốn chạy. Nhưng cô không sao chấp nhận được chuyện xảy ra đêm ấy. Đúng là cô không hề chủ định giết Shinichi, có trong mơ cô cũng không nghĩ đến việc ấy, nhưng việc anh chết dưới họng súng của cô lại là sự thật không thể chối bỏ. Đêm nay, trong vòng tay Shuuichi Akai, Shiho tự cho phép bản thân khóc thật nhiều. Từng giọt nước mắt trong suốt lấp lánh thi nhau trào ra khỏi khóe mắt, giàn giụa khắp gương mặt xinh đẹp. Từng mảng kí ức cũng theo nước mắt mà hiện về rõ ràng như ngay trước mắt cô vậy.

\- Em nói gì? Không thể nào, đời nào Ran lại gia nhập tổ chức chứ. Shiho, em thật không dễ thương gì hết, đến kể truyện cười cũng dở như vậy…

\- Em không đùa, Shinichi. Đó là sự thật. Anh Akai báo về, chuyện Ran bị bắt cóc đến tám phần là giả, cô ấy sớm đã gia nhập tổ chức. Còn cái chết đáng ngờ của Jodie... chưa biết chừng có liên quan đến cô ấy.

Shinichi dừng nụ cười méo mó lại, anh biết, anh vẫn luôn biết, trong công việc, đặc biệt là về tổ chức, Shiho không bao giờ đùa.

\- Không thể nào, vậy em nói đi, lí do tại sao…tại sao chứ?

Shinichi dựa người vào cạnh bàn, giọng nói run rẩy hỏi lại, lúc này mọi thứ trước mắt anh tối sầm. Cả thế giới như đang đảo lộn. Chuyện này, làm sao có thể?

\- Với tình trạng của Ran hiện tại, có lẽ là chịu sự đả kích do em…và anh, chuyện giữa chúng ta có thể cô ấy đã biết rồi.

\- Không phải là có thể đâu, thực tế thì cô ta đã biết tất cả rồi. Shiho nói đúng, với tình trạng của cô ta mà nói, cũng chính vì lí do đó mà giờ cô ta muốn giết cả hai người đấy.

\- Akai, anh nói…

\- Trận hôm nay sẽ khốc liệt lắm đây, Ran Mori giao cho hai người giải quyết, còn lại cứ để chúng tôi.

Sau đó không biết đã xảy ra những gì, nhưng đến giờ đọng lại trong tâm trí Shiho chỉ là hình ảnh ma mị của Ran đêm ấy. Giữa một khung cảnh đổ nát đầy máu và khói lửa, trong khi Shinichi và cô khắp người lấm lem bụi đất, máu và thuốc súng thì Ran vẫn thuần khiết như vậy. Ran lặng im đứng giữa nhà kho lạnh lẽo trong bộ váy và đôi giày trắng muốt như tuyết, suối tóc đen nhánh thả dài sau lưng nhẹ bay mỗi khi có cơn gió thoảng qua. Mặc kệ cuộc chiến vẫn điên cuồng diễn ra ngoài kia, bao phủ khắp nhà kho này là một sự im lặng chết chóc. Ran trang điểm nhẹ, nhìn cô ấy lúc này giống như một thiên sứ lạc lõng dưới địa ngục vậy. Bất chợt Ran cất giọng mềm mại trong veo phá tan không khí nặng nề nãy giờ:

\- Lâu rồi không gặp, Shinichi. Anh xem hôm nay em có đẹp không? Nhìn anh kìa, lấm lem hết cả rồi.

Nói rồi cô cất tiếng cười khúc khích khiến Shiho bất giác lạnh gáy. Shinichi cau mày, tiến lên vài bước:

\- Ran, em sao vậy?

Shiho đưa tay níu lấy mép áo Shinichi, cô muốn nhắc anh thận trọng. Ran lại cười khúc khích, vẻ tinh nghịch nháy mắt với Shiho, chiếc vòng cổ sáng lên lấp lánh:

\- Em đã đặc biệt chuẩn bị để đến gặp anh hôm nay đấy. Thế nào, em không thua kém cô ấy chứ?

Vẻ đau khổ hiện lên rõ ràng trong đôi mắt nâu cương trực của Shinichi, anh lại tiến lên vài bước, mép áo khoác thoát ra khỏi những ngón tay thon gầy, Shiho chợt cảm thấy nhói trong tim, anh giữ lấy cánh tay Ran mà hỏi:

\- Ran, rốt cuộc là đã có chuyện gì xảy ra với em vậy? Sao em lại thành ra thế này chứ?

Nở một nụ cười ngọt ngào, giọng Ran Mori chợt đanh lại:

\- Em làm sao? Em thành ra thế này là do ai anh còn hỏi em? Không phải tất cả đều là nhờ ơn hai người? Bố mẹ đột nhiên bị sát hại không rõ nguyên do, bản thân thì bị một tổ chức tội phạm qui mô toàn cầu bắt cóc. Trong tất cả thời gian đau đớn tột cùng ấy, anh biết em làm cách nào để vượt qua không?

Dừng lại một chút với một câu hỏi lơ lửng, nhìn Shinichi bối rối không trả lời, Ran nhếch khoé môi, nói tiếp với chất giọng dịu dàng nhưng đầy sức sát thương:

\- Không giây phút nào em ngừng gọi tên anh… Shinichi, em vẫn luôn hi vọng rồi một ngày anh sẽ tìm ra em. Em vẫn luôn chờ đợi một ngày anh sẽ tới cứu em ra khỏi vũng lầy đó. Nhưng rồi sao? Hóa ra từ đầu đến cuối chỉ là một mình em tự ảo tưởng. Người mà trước đây em luôn tin tưởng, người mà trước đây em mong nhớ ngày đêm vốn dĩ luôn bên cạnh em. Chỉ là dưới một cái tên khác, một thân phận khác, một cuộc đời khác và luôn đối với em hoàn toàn chỉ có giả dối lừa gạt! Rồi em được biết bi kịch đời mình chính là hệ lụy từ cuộc đối đầu "chính nghĩa" mà anh đã dối gạt em. Nhưng anh biết không Shinichi?

Giọng Ran đột nhiên hơi nghèn nghẹn, rồi đột ngột trở nên ngọt nhưng nguy hiểm đến đáng sợ, y như một bản sao châu Á của Vermouth.

\- Em vẫn tin, em vẫn ngu ngốc bắt bản thân tin tưởng rằng anh giấu em là vì muốn bảo vệ em. Em vẫn mù quáng cho rằng anh bất đắc dĩ, vì an toàn của em mà thôi. Em vẫn đếm từng khắc trong đau đớn chờ đợi anh đến cứu, bất chấp mọi lời nói phía tổ chức về anh và cô ta. Em không tin anh quay lưng lại với em, em không tin giữa anh và cô ta có chuyện gì hết. Thật nực cười, em lại tin sự có mặt của cô ta trong cuộc đời khác đó của anh chẳng qua chỉ là một cộng sự đồng cảnh ngộ. Em lại tin rằng thám tử lừng danh Shinichi Kudo không hề động lòng trước nhà khoa học thiên tài xinh đẹp Sherry, à, là Shiho Miyano, hay tôi nên gọi là Ai Haibara?

Bỗng nhiên Ran dừng lại cười lớn. Tiếng cười của Ran vang lên vọng đi vọng lại trong khu nhà kho vắng lặng nghe thật ma quái và có chút đáng sợ. Rồi tràng cười cũng đột ngột kết thúc như khi nó bắt đầu. Bao giờ cũng vậy, một giọng nói đầy oán hận luôn khiến cho người nghe cảm thấy nặng nề, ngột ngạt và có chút đau đớn, nhất là khi giọng oán hận ấy được nói ra từ một cô gái thuần khiết như Ran. À, đã từng thuần khiết chứ.

\- Có phải các người thấy rất buồn cười không? Có phải các người thấy tôi đáng thương hại lắm không? Tôi ngu ngốc đến nỗi phải tận mắt thấy hai người nồng nàn thắm thiết mới chịu tin anh đã phản bội tôi...

Vừa nói, Ran vừa nhớ lại đêm hôm ấy, cái đêm đen tối nhất cuộc đời cô, cái đêm cô hoàn toàn sụp đổ, hoàn toàn mất đi niềm tin đối với chính nghĩa, đối với lẽ phải. Những hình ảnh xẹt qua như những tia chớp trên màn trời đêm, ánh lên những tia tím rạch nát bầu trời. Shinichi đang hôn! Shinichi đang cuồng nhiệt hôn một người con gái. Trong bãi đỗ xe. Ngay dưới khu căn hộ của cô gái ấy. Một cô gái có mái tóc màu nâu đỏ. Phải, Shinichi đang hôn Miyano Shiho, anh đang hết sức tận hưởng tình yêu ngọt ngào với người khác trong khi cô bị bắt cóc không rõ sống chết ra sao. Thảm hại hơn, người đó lại là người mà cô đã liều cả mạng sống để bảo vệ. Cô đã từng nhảy ra bao bọc cô ta trước họng súng của Vermouth. Phải rồi, hôm nay cũng là nhờ Vermouth đưa cô đến đây cô mới có thể tận mắt chứng kiến cảnh này, tận mắt chứng kiến niềm tin cùng hi vọng của bản thân nát vụn theo từng nhịp thở của hai con người kia. Cô thật ngu ngốc, tổ chức nói cô không nghe, cô không tin Shinichi vứt bỏ cô dễ dàng như thế. Đến khi mắt thấy tai nghe rồi mới thấm thía sự ngu xuẩn cố chấp của bản thân. Tất cả kết thúc thật rồi, cô không còn gì để hi vọng, để nuối tiếc nữa... Nỗi đau chợt bị khơi gợi khiến Ran tỉnh táo trở lại, cô hừ lạnh, giọng mỉa mai:

\- Đến lúc đó tôi mới nhận ra anh chẳng phải là bảo vệ tôi hay gì hết, đơn giản là anh sớm đã gạt tôi ra lề cuộc đời mới của anh rồi. Còn cô nữa, Shiho Miyano, chính vì sự xuất hiện của cô mà Shinichi thay đổi, chính vì cô mà đời tôi thành ra thê thảm thế này đây. Cô nói xem, tôi phải làm sao để cảm tạ hết ơn nghĩa của cô bây giờ?

Shiho lặng người, Shinichi lặng người. Cả hai người đều câm lặng không nói được tiếng nào. Cả hai đều không thể ngờ tình cảm giữa họ lại khiến một cô gái thuần khiết như Ran trở nên hận thù đến mất hết lí trí như vậy.

\- Ran…

Ngoài cất lên cái tên ấy, chàng thám tử thiên tài cũng không biết nói thêm gì.

\- Ran, em đừng như vậy. Tất cả là lỗi do anh, anh không nên giấu em lâu như thế, em đừng tự hành hạ bản thân nữa. Dừng lại đi Ran…

\- Dừng lại? Anh đùa ai vậy Shinichi? Anh có biết Jodie đã chết như thế nào không? – Ran nhếch môi cười nhẹ, nét cười càng lúc càng đậm, từng lời từng lời thoát ra khỏi bờ môi hồng xinh đẹp khiến máu trong người Shinichi như đông cứng – Anh nói xem, đôi tay đã dính máu, có thể dừng lại không? Thật không ngờ giết người lại dễ dàng đến vậy. Đối với người quen biết lại càng đơn giản. Với hoàn cảnh của em khi ấy, chỉ cần xuất hiện rồi tỏ ra sợ hãi một chút, họ lập tức sẽ chạy ngay đến, sẽ ôm em vào an ủi, sau đó…một nhát dao xuyên tim, nhẹ nhàng xoay cán một vòng, rút ra là đã tước đi một sinh mạng. Quá đơn giản!

\- Em… - Dù đã được Shiho và Akai chuẩn bị tâm lí về việc Ran có thể đã thay đổi đến thế nào, nhưng Shinichi vẫn không khỏi sốc khi đối diện với một Ran xa lạ và đáng sợ như lúc này. Đây không phải Ran mà anh từng biết. Đây là một tâm hồn biến chất trong thân xác người bạn thanh mai trúc mã của anh.

\- Sao? Anh thấy đáng sợ, hay là ghê tởm em? Anh thấy em không trong sạch như cô ta? Anh thấy trực tiếp giết người là phạm tội, gián tiếp vẫn thanh cao? Anh thấy dùng dao đáng sợ, dùng dao làm bàn tay dính máu, còn tạo ra thuốc độc cho một tổ chức ngầm dùng thì hai tay vẫn sạch sẽ?

\- Ran! Im ngay!

Shinichi giận dữ quát lên với Ran, một phản ứng mà anh cũng không ngờ. Nhưng trước những câu ấy, anh không thể giữ được bình tĩnh. Nghe những lời Ran vừa nói ra, Shiho tái mặt, bờ vai mảnh dẻ khẽ run, cô bất giác lùi lại một bước.

Tách!

Giọt nước mắt như pha lê từng giọt từng giọt trào ra khóe mắt, trượt dài trên gương mặt xinh đẹp, đọng lại dưới chiếc cằm thon rồi rơi xuống bàn tay anh, nóng rát. Ran đột ngột khóc, Shinichi không biết phải phản ứng như thế nào, bỏ qua những lời cô vừa nói thì nhìn Ran vẫn thuần khiết như vậy.

\- Anh nghĩ em muốn trở nên như thế này sao?

Chỉ một câu đó thôi, đủ để đánh vào điểm yếu nhất trong tâm hồn của hai con người. Shiho vẫn để tay trong túi áo khoác, cẩn thận lên nòng khẩu súng ngắn Akai đã đưa, cô có thể cảm nhận được sự bất thường. Cũng đột ngột như khi rơi nước mắt, Ran rút súng ra chĩa thẳng vào ngực Shinichi. Cô mỉm cười nhìn anh chăm chú, cô quan sát vẻ mặt bình tĩnh của anh, cô liếc sang khẩu súng Shiho rút ra gần như cùng lúc đang hướng về phía mình. Không hổ danh là cựu thành viên của tổ chức, phản ứng nhanh lắm. Nhưng, Sherry, cô không biết mình đang đối mặt với điều gì đâu. Ran nheo mắt, đôi mắt to tròn bỗng trở nên hẹp dài khác lạ.

Đoàng!

Đoàng!

Ran đẩy Shinichi sang một bên, hai viên đạn đồng thời vuột khỏi nòng súng, hướng thẳng về phía cô gái đối diện. Máu tuôn ra xuối xả. Ngay lập tức, những tay bắn tỉa trên nóc nhà kho xả đạn xuống dưới. Shiho ôm lấy phần ngực trái đã loang máu ướt cả chiếc sơmi, thấm ra ngoài áo khoác xoay người tránh đạn, cô lao ra sau những thùng hàng xếp gần đó. May là áo khoác cô màu đen, không thấy máu, anh sẽ không lo.

Shinichi ngã xuống sàn khuất sau đống sắt thép ngổn ngang, Ran cười rạng rỡ. Cô hơi nhíu mày nhìn xuống dòng máu chảy không ngừng từ vết đạn trên bả vai. Cô cũng kịp trả lại tôi một đòn, khá lắm Sherry.

Khi bọn bắn tỉa hành động, anh lao vào đẩy Ran ra sau đống sắt kia, chắc họ sẽ không sao. Nhưng, Shinichi, anh sẽ ổn chứ? Dựa lưng vào lớp gỗ xù xì của những thùng chứa hàng, Shiho suy nghĩ, cô không khỏi thấy trái tim đau nhói, nhưng không phải vì viên đạn chệch chút nữa là găm vào tim cô. Người cô ấy muốn giết là mình. Cho dù có hận thù đến thế nào, cô ấy chỉ cần mạng của cô. Dù Ran có thế nào, anh vẫn bảo vệ cô ấy.

Shinichi ngã sấp trên sàn, Shiho vừa trúng đạn, lòng anh giờ rối như tơ vò. Những tiếng đạn rít khi đi qua ống giảm thanh của bọn sát thủ bắn tỉa làm anh càng thêm loạn. Anh đã hứa sẽ bảo vệ cô ấy, anh đã nói có anh, cô đừng lo lắng gì cả, anh không muốn trở thành kẻ thất hứa, anh không thể mất cô. Chống tay lên sàn nhà kho sần sùi, mặc kệ những đau đớn do chấn động của cú ngã và những thanh sắt rơi va đập vào thân thể, Shinichi gắng gượng đứng dậy. Nhưng một bàn tay kéo ngược anh xuống, Ran nắm lấy cổ áo Shinichi, từng lời nói ra từ cánh môi hồng xinh đẹp làm anh đông cứng.

Rũ những ý nghĩ đang làm loạn trong đầu, Shiho nắm chắc khẩu súng, cô tập trung vào những đường đạn để phán đoán vị trí của những sát thủ bắn tỉa. Hít một hơi thật sâu, Shiho nhanh như cắt đứng dậy bắn liền mấy phát lên phía trên. Nghe tiếng gục, cô biết mình đã hạ được một tên.

Chíu!

Một viên đạn sượt qua bả vai cô, nhưng sau đó tuyệt không còn phát súng nào nữa. Kéo cao áo khoác, Shiho cố gắng che đi vết đạn cũng như máu đã thấm đẫm áo sơmi bên trong.

Một bóng người lao ra từ phía sau, mang theo tiếng xóc đạn chết chóc, như một phản xạ, Shiho xoay người lại bắn. Viên đạn đã ra khỏi nòng không thể thu lại, cô nhìn Ran Mori với khẩu súng đang chĩa thẳng vào cô. Nòng súng vẫn còn bốc khói, khẩu súng ngắn nằm bất động trong bàn tay đã lạnh ngắt của Shiho. Cô nhìn vào khoảng váy loang máu từ vết đạn cô bắn khi nãy, cô nhìn vào chiếc áo khoác xám đậm thít chặt cầm máu ở bả vai Ran, cô nhìn vào chàng trai đã lao ra trước họng súng của cô, cô nhìn vào dòng máu tuôn ra xối xả từ thân người quen thuộc ấy.

Máu… Khắp nơi đều là máu… Máu nhuộm đỏ chiếc sơmi trắng anh mặc, máu bắn lên gương mặt trắng bệch kinh hoàng của cô, máu lan đến mũi giày trắng tinh khiết xinh đẹp của cô gái ấy.

Shinichi dang hai tay đứng chắn trước Ran, anh lao ra không suy nghĩ, anh bất chấp tính mạng bản thân, anh bất chấp người bắn là cô. Từ ngực trái, dòng máu sẫm đỏ vẫn không ngừng tuôn trào, anh khuỵu xuống, ánh mắt nhìn cô, da diết, khó nói.

\- Shiho, đừng…đừng…tổn thương đến Ran… Em đừng...nhất định đừng làm cô ấy…bị thương…

Shiho đứng sững, khẩu súng vẫn lạnh ngắt trên tay cô.

Đôi mắt Ran mờ nhòa nước, cô quỳ xuống sàn bám đầy bụi bẩn và sỏi đá, đỡ lấy thân người Shinichi. Ôm anh vào lòng, nước mắt Ran không ngừng tuôn rơi. Đôi tay cô ấy run rẩy, ấp lên khuôn mặt anh giờ đã tái xanh.

\- Shinichi, không, Shinichi… Tại sao anh lại làm như thế? Tại sao anh vẫn bảo vệ em?

Anh ngã xuống, nằm trong vũng máu đỏ thẫm oan nghiệt, trong vòng tay và những giọt nước mắt muộn màng từ đôi mắt long lanh đầy ân hận kia. Anh đã hấp hối như thế, trên sàn xi măng của nhà kho lạnh lẽo, dưới họng súng đen ngòm của cô. Không thể nào, đây không phải sự thật, không…

Buông rơi khẩu súng xuống sàn, một đám bụi bay lên lảng vảng dưới ánh sáng nhờ nhờ, Shiho không thể tin vào mắt mình. Ánh mắt anh nhìn cô đau đớn, anh đau sao, người phải đau là cô cơ mà. Anh phải bảo vệ cho cô ấy, cho dù điều đó đồng nghĩa với việc anh có thể mất mạng, cho dù điều đó đồng nghĩa anh chắc chắn sẽ tổn thương cô. Anh bảo vệ cô ấy, anh muốn cô đừng tổn thương đến Ran, nhưng anh đã từng nghĩ đến cô chưa? Anh có từng nghĩ đến cảm nhận của cô chưa? Trong giây phút sinh tử, đến khoảnh khắc cuối cùng, người anh nghĩ đến, chỉ có cô ấy, luôn là cô ấy, phải không?

Cắn chặt bờ môi, đôi mắt Shiho giờ đã long lanh ánh nước, nhưng cô không khóc, cô không muốn khóc, cô không thể khóc. Máu chảy dọc theo cánh tay thay nước mắt, giờ đã nhỏ từng giọt tí tách. Đầu óc trở thành một màn đêm đen kịt, Shiho quay đầu bước đi, cô mặc kệ làn mưa đạn ngoài kia, cô mặc kệ bản thân sẽ trở thành cái bia tập bắn cho cả hai phe, cô mặc kệ tất cả, chỉ cần ra khỏi đây, chỉ cần cô không phải nhìn cảnh tượng ấy.

Nhìn theo bóng Shiho xa dần, mắt Shinichi cũng nhòa đi, ngập đầy những yêu thương, đau đớn và cả day dứt, anh mấp máy đôi môi khô khốc, anh muốn nói với cô… Nhưng cô đã không thể nhìn thấy.

 **Grey**


	2. Chapter 2: Ran Mori - Tương lai

**Chap 2: Ran Mori – Tương lai**

 _...thời gian ấy cô không hề nghĩ mình sẽ có tương lai, cô thậm chí còn không mong đợi nó, cô không cần tương lai…_

Trải qua hai năm không dài cũng chẳng ngắn, Ran đã hoàn thành nốt chương trình đại học mà cô tưởng chừng như sẽ phải dang dở. Hai năm trước, thời gian ấy cô không hề nghĩ mình sẽ có tương lai, cô thậm chí còn không mong đợi nó, cô không cần tương lai, kể từ giờ phút ấy, cô đã hủy đi tương lai của chính mình rồi.

Vậy mà, đã hai năm rồi, cuộc đời vẫn tiếp diễn. Tất cả vẫn yên bình quá, yên bình đến nhàm chán, yên bình đến đáng sợ. Nâng ly vang đỏ lên cụng vào không khí, Ran cười cười:

\- Chào anh, Shinichi.

Đưa tay lên miết nhẹ chiếc vòng cổ lấp lánh, chiếc vòng cô vẫn đeo không rời kể từ đêm hôm ấy, suốt hai năm nay, cô vẫn chưa từng tháo xuống.

Ran nhìn xa xăm qua lớp cửa kính, Tokyo về đêm thật náo nhiệt, nhưng sao vẫn cô đơn quá! Shinichi, anh có đang ở bên em không? Anh có hận em không? Hay là, đến hận anh cũng không muốn tốn sức, anh chỉ dành trọn mọi xúc cảm cho cô gái kia, cô gái đã mang anh khỏi em năm đó.

Dốc ngược ly vang đỏ uống hết một hơi, dòng rượu đỏ như máu, Ran cảm thấy đầu óc chuếnh choáng. Hai năm qua, chưa có đêm nào cảnh tượng ấy buông tha cho giấc mơ của cô.

Ran dựa vào ghế, xoay vòng rồi cười lớn, cũng phải, cô đáng phải chịu hậu quả của những gì mình gây ra. Cô muốn được chịu, bởi vì cô muốn điều đó xảy ra.

Bí mật ngày ấy cô sẽ không nói, cô mãi mãi sẽ không bao giờ nói.

\- Bố, con về rồi đây! Hôm nay mẹ sẽ đến ăn tối đấy, bố chuẩn bị…

Vừa tan học ở trường, Ran đã vội vã chào tạm biệt Sonoko, vì mẹ cô nói hôm nay sẽ về nhà ăn cơm. Cô đã là sinh viên năm hai đại học luật, mẹ cô dường như cũng dễ tính với bố cô hơn.

\- Bố…mẹ…?

Đẩy cửa bước vào, căn phòng im lặng chết chóc, không khí vẫn còn phảng phất mùi máu tanh. Ran quay phắt người lại, cô đứng chết trân nhìn bố mẹ yêu quý của mình gục trên ghế tựa với một lỗ sâu hoắm giữa trán. Chưa kịp hét lên, mọi thứ xung quanh cô lập tức tối sầm, cô không còn biết gì nữa.

Quăng lại một quả bom mini, chiếc xe đen lao vút đi khỏi văn phòng thám tử Mori.

Tỉnh lại từ một màn đêm đen đặc, Ran hé mở đôi mắt nặng trịch, đầu cô đau nhức từng cơn. Mất một lúc cô mới nhận ra mình đang bị còng trong một căn phòng nhỏ. Ngồi bần thần trên chiếc giường cũ kĩ, những hình ảnh nhìn thấy hồi chiều ập về tâm trí cô. Bố của cô, mẹ của cô, nhà của cô…

\- Tôi đã đợi cô nãy giờ đấy, Angel.

Giật mình nhìn sang bên kia chiếc giường, Ran nhìn thấy một người phụ nữ đẹp đến đáng kinh ngạc. Người này quen quá, là ai được nhỉ?

\- Vermouth – khoanh hai tay trước ngực, người phụ nữ đó ngồi bắt chéo hai chân nhìn cô như một nữ hoàng trên cao nhìn xuống – hân hạnh được gặp cô, Angel.

Angel? Ran nhíu mày nghi hoặc.

\- Cô là ai? Bố mẹ tôi đâu, cô đã làm gì họ rồi? Tôi muốn gặp bố mẹ.

Nói ra những câu ấy, Ran như vỡ òa, cô không muốn nhớ lại, cũng không muốn tin những hình ảnh ghê rợn mà cô đã thấy là sự thật. Họ là bố mẹ của cô, họ không thể có chuyện được. Chỉ nghĩ đến đó thôi, từng dòng nước mắt nóng hổi lại trào khỏi bờ mi.

\- Cô đã biết rồi sao còn cố hỏi?

Vermouth châm một điếu thuốc, nhàn nhã hút một hơi.

\- Thế nào? Có muốn nghe nguyên nhân dẫn cô đến mọi chuyện như bây giờ không?

Rồi mặc kệ cho Ran vẫn không ngừng rơi nước mắt và nhìn mình một cách căm hận, Vermouth chậm rãi kể từng chuyện, từng chuyện, để rồi đến cuối cùng, gương mặt thiên thần đẫm lệ kia chẳng còn lại dù là một tia huyết sắc.

Đẩy ghế đứng dậy, Vermouth thả tàn thuốc vào cốc nước bên cạnh, cô kiêu ngạo nhìn xuống Ran, nở một nụ cười ngọt như mật:

\- Như cô đã nghe đấy, Angel.

Bỏ lại Ran vẫn bàng hoàng chưa thể chấp nhận sự thật, cô bước ra ngoài cánh cửa sắt, đôi mắt ánh lên một tia xanh lạnh lẽo.

Vừa lúc ấy, Gin cũng đi tới khu nhà giam, nghe nói người đàn bà nham hiểm đó dẫn con mồi về tổ, lại còn không sứt không mẻ. Nhìn thấy Vermouth, anh sải dài bước chân, liếc vào phòng giam qua ô nhỏ trên tấm cửa sắt, Gin nhận ra Ran. Ánh mắt anh nheo lại:

\- Cô đã làm gì cô ta?

\- Chỉ là kể cho cô bé nghe sự thật thôi.

Nhún vai thờ ơ, Vermouth trả lời bình thản.

\- Kể sự thật? Hay là kể những gì cô muốn cô ta tin?

\- Anh vẫn luôn thông minh như vậy sao Gin? Đôi lúc giả ngốc vẫn tốt hơn đấy, phụ nữ không thích bị người khác bóc trần bí mật đâu, anh không biết sao?

Trong mắt Gin, Vermouth vẫn luôn như vậy, cô ta lại dùng cái chất giọng ngon ngọt giả tạo ấy trước mặt anh. Thô bạo giật mạnh vai Vermouth lại khi cô tiếp tục bước đi, Gin gằn giọng đe dọa:

\- Tôi không biết cô âm mưu cái gì, nhưng để tôi nhắc lại cho cô nhớ, Sherry là của tôi.

Giật người ra khỏi bàn tay cứng như thép nguội, Vermouth mỉm cười lạnh lẽo:

\- Khi cô ta đã ở đây rồi thì Sherry không còn là của anh hay tôi nữa.

Gin, anh muốn bảo vệ Sherry, anh vẫn luôn bảo vệ Sherry, trong mắt anh, mãi mãi chỉ có Sherry.

Vì cô ta, anh có thể tàn nhẫn với bất cứ ai khác, anh có thể xóa sổ không do dự khi người đó ảnh hưởng đến Sherry, kể cả Akemi Miyano.

Dù anh không thể chống lại mệnh lệnh thanh trừng, anh cũng không cho phép kẻ khác vấy máu cô ta.

Tôi sẽ không để anh được toại nguyện đâu, tôi sẽ hủy diệt Sherry, cô ta sẽ được thiên sứ tiễn lên thiên đường.

Vermouth kiêu ngạo bước đi, đôi mắt ánh lên sự tàn nhẫn cùng nụ cười nở rộng.

Shinichi, đấy không phải sự thật, đúng không? Mau đến cứu em, làm ơn, nói với em những lời ấy hoàn toàn là dối trá đi.

Shinichi, trái tim em đau lắm…bố mẹ đi rồi, em chỉ còn anh thôi, đến cứu em, Shinichi…

Trong bóng đêm, Ran co mình ngồi gục trên chiếc giường trải chăn xám ngoét. Cô lẩm nhẩm không ngừng, cũng không ngừng tự thôi miên rằng những gì Vermouth nói là dối trá, là kế li gián mà thôi. Cô tin anh, cô tin vào quá khứ của hai người, anh sẽ không tổn thương cô đâu, anh sẽ không quay lưng lại với cô đâu.

Mới đó mà đã một tuần trôi qua, Ran ngày càng hao gầy phờ phạc, cả ngày lẫn đêm quẫn bách trong buồng giam bức bối, bị hành hạ bởi những nỗi đau tinh thần cùng từng lời Vermouth nói về anh, về người con gái bên anh, cô gái có mái tóc nâu đỏ. Trong này tối quá, cô không phân biệt được ngày đêm nữa, đã là bao nhiêu ngày rồi? Shinichi, em sợ lắm, sao anh chưa tìm thấy em?

Vermouth bất ngờ đẩy cửa phòng giam bước vào mở còng cho Ran. Cô ta nở một cười ma mị:

\- Nào, Angel, chúng ta cùng chơi một trò chơi thú vị nhé?

Bây giờ là hai giờ ba mươi sáng, Ran không hiểu bằng cách nào, nhưng cô lại bị Vermouth làm cho ngoan ngoãn ngồi lên xe, ngoan ngoãn cùng cô ta đi đến một khu chung cư cao cấp, lại ngoan ngoãn im lặng cùng cô ta ngồi đợi trong bãi đỗ xe.

Cô ta đã nói gì nhỉ? Phải rồi, cô ta nói sẽ đưa cô đến gặp Shinichi, rằng chỉ cần đến đây, cô muốn đi cô ta cũng không ngăn cản.

Bắt cóc Ran, những đòn tâm lí của Vermouth quá dễ dàng để làm cô bé suy sụp. Bắt cóc Ran, để một thời gian vừa đủ để cậu thám tử trẻ điên cuồng, một thời gian vừa đủ để Sherry bé nhỏ kiên cường luôn ở bên lo lắng cho cậu ta. Và đêm nay, cuối cùng Vermouth cũng đợi được thời cơ thích hợp.

Với tình trạng tâm lí không ổn định của Ran, cộng với những lời đã bị cô in vào đầu óc, chỉ cần cho cô ta thấy Shinichi Kudo cùng Shiho Miyano xuất hiện bên nhau, trong cái giờ mập mờ ám muội này, cô ta sẽ sụp đổ hoàn toàn.

Đồng hồ đã gần ba giờ sáng, một chiếc xe từ từ tiến vào bãi, đỗ ngay trước mũi xe Vermouth. Từ trong xe, Ran nhìn rõ ràng hai người vừa mới bước ra, là Shiho Miyano và Shinichi…của cô. Ran bối rối, anh làm gì cùng cô ấy vào giờ này?

\- Anh lên lấy tài liệu nhanh lên, rồi em đưa anh về nhà ng…

Chợt, Shinichi đưa hai tay giữ chặt lấy Shiho, anh hôn cô ấy cuồng nhiệt. Ran sững sờ, từ góc nhìn của cô, thật không may, cô có thể thấy rõ ràng toàn bộ.

Shinichi đặt ngón tay cái lên môi cô ấy lướt nhẹ, anh nhìn Shiho chăm chú. Hơi tránh mặt đi, cô ấy cố gắng lấy giọng nghiêm túc bình thường để nói với anh:

\- Anh cần tài liệu gì thì lên lấy nhanh lên, chìa khóa đây, xong em đưa anh về nhà ngủ.

Anh ôm lấy Shiho, anh vùi mặt vào mái tóc của cô ấy, anh dịu dàng pha chút nũng nịu nói với cô ấy:

\- Lên cùng anh.

Cô sụp đổ, cô sụp đổ mất, nhìn theo hai người khuất sau cánh cửa thang máy, Ran chết lặng.

Đó là Shinichi…của cô.

Shinichi, anh đang làm gì vậy? Em ở đây cơ mà… Em bị bắt cóc cơ mà, em vẫn đang mất tích cơ mà… Anh đang làm gì…trên đó?

\- Thế nào, Angel, như cô đã thấy.

Vermouth nhìn sang cô, lạnh lùng và thản nhiên.

Khuôn mặt Ran bây giờ đã đầm đìa nước mắt, cô im lặng một lúc rồi run run nói:

\- Shinichi sẽ xuống, anh ấy chỉ là… chỉ là… Shinichi không biết bản thân đang làm gì, anh ấy quá suy sụp thôi. Shinichi lấy tài liệu đó rồi sẽ xuống ngay…

Châm một điếu thuốc, Vermouth đưa lên miệng hút rồi nhả ra từng vòng khói tròn.

\- Vậy sao, nếu cô cho rằng chuyện sẽ xảy ra như thế, sao chúng ta không đánh cược nhỉ? Xem nào, cược rằng họ sẽ không xuống. Shinichi Kudo và người cậu ta yêu.

Ran im lặng, hai người ngồi trong xe suốt đêm, đến khi bình minh lên, không hề có bóng người nào khác xuất hiện ở bãi đỗ xe. Ran vẫn khóc suốt từ đó đến giờ, dường như cuộc đời cô có bao nhiêu nước mắt đều tuôn ra hết vào đêm vừa rồi vậy. Nước mắt cạn khô, đôi mắt vằn đỏ, Ran thề rằng đây sẽ là lần cuối cùng cô khóc vì anh. Dùng khăn giấy lau khô khuôn mặt, ánh mắt Ran đã thay đổi, cô sẽ không còn là thiên thần nữa. Chiếc xe đen lao vút đi khi mặt trời chỉ vừa mới ló dạng.

Vermouth liếc nhanh sang Ran thầm nghĩ, kế hoạch ban đầu là để Angel suy sụp rồi sẽ từ từ uốn nắn lại tâm lí cho cô ta, từ từ dồn cô ta thù hận Sherry, vậy mà gã thám tử ấy lại giúp cô một bước lớn như vậy, trong một đêm biến Angel thành một con người máu lạnh hoàn toàn xa lạ.

Gin, anh sẽ không bao giờ có được Sherry, anh sẽ không bao giờ thắng được Angel, vì khát vọng độc chiếm của anh không bao giờ thắng được trái tim hận thù của phụ nữ.

Dừng xe lại một bờ sông vắng vẻ, Vermouth nhìn thẳng về phía trước, cất giọng đều đều:

\- Về tổ chức, cô nghĩ sao?

Ran vo nát tấm khăn giấy ẩm nước mắt của mình, ném vào ngăn gạt tàn trong xe.

\- Đừng hiểu lầm, tôi không có ý định gia nhập cái tổ chức ghê tởm này, dù nó có sụp đổ tôi cũng không bận tâm.

Gõ ngón tay lên vô-lăng, Vermouth ngồi im lìm không nói, cô đang chờ đợi cô gái bé nhỏ kia nói tiếp vế sau.

\- Tôi có thể nhận ra cô hận Sherry như thế nào, Vermouth. Cô sẽ không ép buộc, cũng sẽ không vạch trần tôi, vì cô biết, tôi chỉ cần hủy diệt Sherry.

Đôi môi đỏ quyến rũ nở một nụ cười thỏa mãn, nhịp ngón tay trên vô-lăng dừng lại.

Đôi mắt đã từng trong veo hạnh phúc kia giờ đây vằn lên những đau đớn, ngùn ngụt hận thù và tàn nhẫn, không hổ là Angel mà cô đã lựa chọn.

\- Vậy, Angel, cô sẽ làm gì đây?

\- Gia đình tôi là lời chào của tổ chức dành cho đối thủ, đúng chứ? Vậy thì theo truyền thống, trước tiên tôi sẽ gửi lời chào.

Vành môi cong lên thành một nụ cười tàn nhẫn, để đẩy nhanh cuộc chiến, để chắc chắn anh và cô gái ấy sẽ ra mặt, Ran biết chính xác lời chào mình cần phải gửi đi, Jodie Starring.

 _Vermouth, cô nghĩ mình đã bắt tôi đi theo đúng con đường cô chọn cho tôi, nhưng cô nhầm rồi._

\- Cô đã giết đặc vụ FBI?

Chặn Ran trên hành lang, Gin nhìn chằm chằm vào cô chất vấn với tông lạnh lẽo phủ đầy sát khí quen thuộc. Đáp lại, Ran chỉ nhìn thẳng về phía trước, cô không liếc Gin dù chỉ một cái, tà váy vấy máu tanh nồng đã ngả dần sắc đen bầm.

\- Anh làm như lần đầu tổ chức giết đặc vụ vậy, số điệp viên chết dưới tay anh đếm không xuể đâu, Gin.

Vermouth xen vào giữa hai người, dùng tay đẩy Ran tiến lên phía trước.

\- Tại sao lại là Jodie Starring? Cô muốn đẩy nhanh cuộc chiến của tổ chức? Rốt cuộc cô đang âm mưu cái gì?

Lướt qua Gin, Ran hờ hững nói:

\- Anh đoán xem.

Nhìn nụ cười của Vermouth, nhìn khuôn mặt máu lạnh của Ran, Gin có dự cảm chẳng lành. Sherry, em sẽ không ra mặt, đúng không? Tuyệt đối đừng ra mặt, cuộc chiến này không dành cho em.

 _"Anh và em, anh nghĩ ai sẽ chết trước?"_

 _"Em."_

 _"…"_

Gin còn nhớ ngày xưa Sherry đã từng hỏi anh như thế, anh không cần suy nghĩ mà trả lời luôn. Cô đã không nói được gì khi nghe câu trả lời dứt khoát ngắn gọn đầy chân thật ấy. Chớp mắt, cô bỏ thẳng về phòng thí nghiệm mặc kệ anh với khẩu súng yêu quý đang lau dở.

 _Rồi em sẽ hiểu, Sherry, người ở lại bao giờ cũng là người đau hơn._

 _Tôi sẽ không để em phải cô khổ trên cõi đời này._

Những tiếng súng đầu tiên vang lên, vậy là cuộc chiến đã bắt đầu. Ngồi trước bàn trang điểm cẩn thận tô lại son lên đôi môi hồng xinh đẹp, Ran xỏ chân vào đôi giày trắng như tuyết. Cẩn thận nâng chiếc vòng cổ lấp lánh, Ran ướm vào cổ, vừa ôm khít lấy cần cổ của cô, đẹp lắm, đồ đặt riêng có khác.

Cầm khẩu súng ngắn đặc biệt lên, Ran kiểm tra lại ổ đạn, cô hài lòng mỉm cười. Sherry, tôi đã sẵng sàng rồi.

Đứng giữa nhà kho hoang tàn lạnh lẽo, với tà váy trắng tinh khiết bay bay, Ran biết, cô sẽ rất nổi bật. Shinichi đã đến, cùng với Shiho. Cô muốn mình xuất hiện thật đẹp trước mắt anh, cô muốn để lại ấn tượng thật sâu sắc trong cô ấy, cô muốn Shiho không thể nào quên.

Cô đã chuẩn bị kĩ tất cả, bây giờ chỉ cần hoàn thành nốt bước cuối cùng này thôi. Tất cả, chỉ vì đêm nay. Tất cả, chỉ chờ giây phút này. Ran cười rạng rỡ. Cô biết chính xác những lời sẽ khiến Shinichi đau đớn, cô biết chính xác những câu sẽ làm Shiho quặn thắt trái tim, bởi vì cô quá hiểu họ.

Chầm chậm nói từng lời, từng câu, Ran thích thú quan sát những rạn vỡ trong đôi mắt của hai người đối diện. Cô cũng biết, cái gì có thể kích động Shinichi.

\- Sao? Anh thấy đáng sợ, hay là ghê tởm em? Anh thấy em không trong sạch như cô ta? Anh thấy trực tiếp giết người là phạm tội, gián tiếp vẫn thanh cao? Anh thấy dùng dao đáng sợ, dùng dao làm bàn tay dính máu, còn tạo ra thuốc độc cho một tổ chức ngầm dùng thì hai tay vẫn sạch sẽ?

\- Ran! Im ngay!

Shinichi quát lên với cô như thế, đúng như dự tính.

Tách!

Giọt nước mắt như pha lê từng giọt từng giọt trào ra khóe mắt, trượt dài trên gương mặt xinh đẹp, đọng lại dưới chiếc cằm thon rồi rơi xuống bàn tay anh, nóng rát.

\- Anh nghĩ em muốn trở nên như thế này sao?

Chỉ một câu đó thôi, đủ để đánh vào điểm yếu nhất trong tâm hồn của hai con người. Ran rút súng ra chĩa thẳng vào anh, cô quá hiểu Shinichi, sau những đòn tâm lí cô vừa tung ra, anh sẽ không xuống tay với cô. Liếc qua Shiho cũng đang hướng nòng súng về phía mình, một nụ cười lướt qua môi Ran. Chào mừng cô, Sherry!

Shinichi vẫn bình tĩnh nhìn thẳng vào mắt Ran, anh không quan tâm đến khẩu súng đang hướng vào ngực mình. Nhưng anh đâu biết, người cô thực sự nhắm tới là cô gái có mái tóc màu nâu đỏ đằng sau kia.

Bất ngờ gạt Shinichi ra, cô bắn Shiho, cô ấy cũng kịp trả lại cô một phát đạn vào bả vai. Khi những đường đạn đầu tiên từ trên mái xiên xuống, Ran kéo Shinichi ngã nhào ra phía sau đống sắt thép cao ngất. Nhà kho này là do cô sắp xếp, từng mi-li-mét cô đều đã tính toán kĩ càng, vì vậy, cô biết từ góc nhìn của Shiho, cô ấy sẽ thấy như Shinichi lao vào đẩy cô tránh đạn.

Nhìn xuống bả vai đang loang dần máu đỏ, Ran nhíu mày, cô nhớ đã bắn trúng ngực trái của Shiho. Shinichi gắng gượng ngồi dậy, anh mặc kệ những đau đớn do những thanh sắt dè lên người, anh rút khẩu súng từ trong túi áo khoác ra, Ran biết, anh muốn lao ra ngoài kia để bảo vệ Shiho. Kéo mạnh Shinichi lại, mặt đối mặt, cô nói dịu dàng:

\- Anh lo cho cô ấy sao, Shinichi? Em cũng đang bị thương này, anh nhìn xem, nhiều máu quá.

Từ vết đạn trên bả vai Ran, máu vẫn loang dần, nhuộm chiếc váy trắng của cô một mảng đỏ thẫm. Dùng tay kéo sát Shinichi lại, cô nhìn anh, những ngón tay Ran đùa nghịch chiếc vòng cổ lấp lánh.

\- Em sống, cô ấy sống. Em chết, cô ấy chắc chắn sống không nổi.

 _"_ _Em sống, cô ấy sống. Em chết, cô ấy chắc chắn sống không nổi."_

 _"_ _Em sống, cô ấy sống. Em chết, cô ấy chắc chắn sống không nổi."_

 _"_ _Em sống, cô ấy sống. Em chết, cô ấy chắc chắn sống không nổi."_

Đầu óc Shinichi giờ đây chỉ còn vang vọng những lời ấy. Ran nói tiếp, giọng cô vẫn dịu dàng như đang tâm sự với anh, nhưng lời nào lời ấy đều khiến anh kinh hãi.

\- Chiếc vòng này được đặt làm riêng cho em, nó dùng để cảm biến mạch. Một khi đã đeo lên, nó giống như một chiếc đồng hồ dây cót vậy, nó sống bằng mạch đập của em. À, Shinichi, anh biết không? Viên đạn em ghim vào người Shiho ấy mà, nó không chỉ là một viên đạn.

Shinichi cứng người lại, anh cảm nhận từng đợt lạnh buốt lan dần ra từ cột sống, anh có thể lờ mờ đoán được những gì Ran sẽ nói tiếp theo.

\- Nó còn là một kíp nổ nhỏ, một sản phẩm đặc biệt của tổ chức, mà công tắc kích hoạt… – Ran ngừng lại, cô thu hẹp tầm mắt, xoáy ánh nhìn hẹp dài vào Shinichi, nhấn nhá – …chính là em. Shinichi, một khi mạch em ngừng đập, Shiho sẽ chỉ còn là quá khứ.

Nhìn vào bả vai Ran không ngừng chảy máu, Shinichi tái mặt, anh vội vàng cởi phăng áo khoác buộc chặt miệng vết thương, cầm máu cho cô. Ran lạ lẫm nhìn anh, chỉ là một chút máu, cô sẽ chết được sao? Hay là anh chỉ muốn đảm bảo cho cô ấy được an toàn, anh muốn tính mạng cô ấy không bị đe dọa, dù chỉ là nguy cơ nhỏ nhất.

Phía ngoài vang lên một loạt tiếng súng, giỏi lắm Sherry, cô vẫn còn sống. Nếu cô chết đơn giản như vậy thì đâu còn vui nữa.

Dùng một đòn gạt Shinichi ra, Ran nhanh như cắt chộp lấy khẩu súng chạy vòng ra phía sau Shiho. Nào, Sherry, cho tôi thấy khả năng của cô.

Đoàng!

Viên đạn thoát ra khỏi nòng súng, hướng thẳng về phía con người lao ra không do dự chắn trước tầm súng của Shiho. Máu, lại là máu… Ran vội vàng đỡ lấy Shinichi. Anh cố gắng nói với Shiho trong hơi thở đứt quãng:

\- Shiho, đừng…đừng…tổn thương đến Ran… Em đừng...nhất định đừng làm cô ấy…bị thương…

Ran cúi mặt, run run ấp bàn tay ấm nóng lên khuôn mặt anh, cô khóc, cô nghẹn ngào nói:

\- Shinichi, không, Shinichi… Tại sao anh lại làm như thế? Tại sao anh vẫn bảo vệ em?

Bàn tay đang vòng dưới người Shinichi nhẹ nhàng nhấn cho anh một mũi tiêm, cả người Shinichi gần như tê liệt, anh muốn nói với Shiho, anh muốn gọi bóng người đang bước dần ra thế giới đầy máu và súng đạn kia lại, nhưng anh không còn hơi sức. Shinichi, những lời em cần anh đã nói xong rồi, anh không phải nói thêm gì nữa.

Ran đã từng thề, cô sẽ không bao giờ khóc vì anh nữa. Cô vẫn luôn giữ lời thề ấy, cho đến giờ phút này, từng giọt nước mắt cô bỏ ra đều là để phục vụ cho kế hoạch hoàn hảo.

Nhìn những giọt lệ lăn dài trên má Ran, Shinichi chợt xuất hiện ý nghĩ, Shiho, hóa ra em không phải là diễn viên xuất sắc nhất.

Mấp máy đôi môi khô khốc, Shinichi cố gắng thì thào. Ran cúi người ghé sát vành tai, cô nghe rõ từng chữ:

\- Shiho… Đừng…bỏ anh lại…một mình…

Ran cười nhàn nhạt, ánh mắt lóe lên những tia cay đắng. Một mình ư? Cho dù có em ở ngay bên, anh lại muốn nói với cô ấy, rằng đừng bỏ anh lại một mình…

\- Đã hai năm rồi, Shinichi, Shiho vẫn sống.

Ngồi xuống ghế tự rót cho mình một li vang đỏ nữa, Ran bắt chéo hai chân, nhấp một ngụm rượu, chua chát.

\- Như mong muốn của anh, cô ấy vẫn sống, và em cũng không động gì đến cô ấy.

Phải, Shiho vẫn sống, hay đúng hơn, là chưa chết.

Nhưng điều anh muốn nói với cô ấy, em tuyệt đối sẽ không bao giờ nói ra.

Shiho sẽ không bao giờ được biết sự thật, em muốn cô ấy phải đau khổ cả đời.

Tuyệt đối.

 **Grey**


	3. Chapter 3: Shinichi Kudo - Hiện tại

**Chap 2: Shinichi Kudo – Hiện tại.**

 _Thời gian đối với anh mà nói, có lẽ chỉ dừng lại ở hiện tại._

\- Đã nửa đêm rồi, anh cũng thức liền hai đêm không ngủ rồi còn muốn đi đâu?

Shiho nhíu mày nói khi thấy Shinichi bật dậy vớ lấy chiếc áo khoác xám đậm mà cô tặng lao ra cửa. Anh đã ở lì trong trung tâm nghiên cứu các dữ liệu liên quan, dù là nhỏ nhất đã ba ngày hai đêm, trước đó cũng chạy khắp Tokyo xục xạo từng ngõ ngách để tìm kiếm Ran, người đã mất tích tuần vừa rồi.

\- Anh phải đến hiện trường, biết đâu anh đã bỏ sót thứ gì đó. Anh phải tìm manh mối, gì cũng được, anh phải tìm.

\- Em đi cùng anh.

Shiho mặc nhanh chiếc áo khoác đen cùng kiểu dáng với chiếc màu xám mà cô tặng cho Shinichi. Nhìn anh phờ phạc đến thế này, lại không ngủ liên miên, cô không yên tâm để anh đi đâu một mình.

Dừng xe lại trước nơi đã từng là văn phòng thám tử Mori, Shinichi vội xuống xe rồi bật chiếc đèn pin luôn mang theo người lao vào hiện trường, nơi mà giờ chỉ còn là đống gạch vụn. Bước xuống từ ghế lái, Shiho theo anh vào trong. Nơi này đã bị đánh bom từ tuần trước, quả bom không lớn, nổ chỉ vừa đủ để làm sập khu nhà, và thám tử Mori cùng vợ – nữ hoàng luật sư Kisaki đã được tìm thấy trong đống đổ nát, với vết đạn sâu hoắm giữa trán. Vụ việc được giữ kín với báo giới và công chúng, dư luận chỉ đề cập đến nó như một vụ khủng bố với hai nạn nhân không may mắn chết vì khu nhà sập. Chỉ có người trong cuộc mới biết, vụ nổ chỉ là hình thức, tổ chức đã gửi lời chào từ hai thi thể chết vì đạn kia.

Hôm đó Shinichi gần như phát điên, anh chỉ bình tĩnh lại một chút khi chắc chắn không tìm thấy thi thể của Ran, như vậy khả năng cao là cô ấy vẫn còn sống. Nhưng rồi anh lại liều mạng lao vào những cuộc điều tra, tìm kiếm không có điểm dừng. Anh không thiết ăn uống, anh chạy đông chạy tây. Chắc anh đã sớm gục ngã nếu không phải có Shiho luôn trông chừng anh, có Shiho luôn dừng anh lại đúng lúc. Shinichi biết Shiho lo lắng cho anh, anh cũng biết đối với Shiho, thảm kịch xảy đến với nhà thám tử Mori, sự mất tích không rõ sống chết của Ran cũng đè nặng lên trái tim cô không kém gì anh. Anh biết, Shiho còn cảm thấy tồi tệ hơn anh nữa, cô ấy luôn suy nghĩ rồi tự đổ mọi trách nhiệm từ những chuyện không may đến với người khác lên bản thân mình. Nhưng anh không dừng lại được, cho đến khi Ran được an toàn, anh không thể dừng lại, vì anh là người có lỗi với cô.

Trước tin xảy đến với nhà Mori, Shiho thực sự chịu sự đả kích rất lớn. Tổ chức tại sao lại giữ lại Ran? Chẳng lẽ chúng định dùng cô ấy sao? Hoang mang cực độ với suy nghĩ ấy, nhưng Shiho không thể suy sụp, cô ép bản thân không được phép suy sụp. Lúc này, bên Shinichi chỉ còn có cô, cô cần phải đứng vững để anh dựa vào.

Mất hai tiếng đồng hồ lật từng mảng tường, soi từng viên gạch, kết quả vẫn như bốn lần kiểm tra hiện trường trước, hoàn toàn không có manh mối. Mắt Shinichi vằn đỏ lên, cay xè, đau rát. Shiho kéo anh đứng dậy, cô gần như lôi cổ Shinichi ra xe, tống anh vào rồi cài dây an toàn.

\- Cơ thể anh đã đến giới hạn chịu đựng rồi, anh cần phải đi ngủ ngay. Cứ thế này anh sẽ chết trước khi tìm được Ran đấy.

Shinichi để mặc cho Shiho lôi lên xe, anh ngồi im thần người ra, phờ phạc đến đáng thương. Chợt anh quay sang cô, nói:

\- Về nhà em trước đi, anh để một cặp tài liệu ở nhà em, anh cần nó.

Nhìn Shinichi, Shiho thở dài rồi khởi động xe đi về hướng khu căn hộ của mình.

Vào đến bãi đỗ xe ngầm dưới khu căn hộ cao cấp, Shiho tắt máy, rút chìa khóa rồi mở cửa bước ra ngoài. Shinichi vẫn im lặng suốt quãng thời gian ngồi trên xe cũng từ từ tháo dây an toàn, rồi từ từ bước xuống.

Tiếng còi khóa xe vang lên lanh lảnh trong không gian bãi đỗ xe vắng lặng, bây giờ đã là gần ba giờ sáng.

\- Anh lên lấy tài liệu nhanh lên, rồi em đưa anh về nhà ng…

Shiho không kịp nói hết câu, Shinichi đã lao vào chặn lời cô bằng chính đôi môi của mình. Phải, chính xác là anh đã lao vào cô. Áp đôi môi khô nóng của mình vào bờ môi mềm dịu ngọt của Shiho, Shinichi không kiêng dè gì cả, nụ hôn của anh cuồng dã, anh như ngấu nghiến cô. Anh giữ chặt bờ vai mảnh dẻ của cô, mặc cho cô khựng lại một giây vì bất ngờ rồi cố đẩy anh ra, anh vẫn giữ cô thật chặt, anh vẫn không rời bỏ đôi môi đã mọng đỏ lên kia.

Bàn tay Shinichi nóng rực, cứng như thép nghiến vào bờ vai cô đau nhức. Shiho thôi không đẩy anh nữa, cô chỉ nắm chặt áo khoác của anh, nhẹ nhàng đáp lại. Shinichi dần trở nên dịu dàng hơn, anh nới lỏng bàn tay, vòng ra ôm lấy cô, nhẹ nhàng thưởng thức bờ môi ngọt dịu, rồi lưu luyến rời ra.

Dưới ánh sáng mờ mờ của bãi đỗ xe, gương mặt Shiho hồng lên, còn đôi môi thì đã đỏ mọng sau một hồi bị anh ngấu nghiến. Shinichi đặt ngón tay cái lên môi cô lướt nhẹ, anh nhìn cô chăm chú. Shiho hơi tránh mặt đi, cô cố gắng lấy giọng nghiêm túc bình thường để nói với anh:

\- Anh cần tài liệu gì thì lên lấy nhanh lên, chìa khóa đây, xong em đưa anh về nhà ngủ.

\- Lên cùng anh.

Bất ngờ ôm Shiho vào lòng, Shinichi dụi mặt vào mái tóc ngắn của cô, cằm anh thỉnh thoảng cọ vào cổ khiến cô cảm thấy ngưa ngứa. Đã mấy ngày rồi anh không cạo râu. Đẩy Shinichi ra, ánh mắt Shiho đanh lại:

\- Anh đâu phải trẻ con.

Nhưng rồi nhìn vào khuôn mặt hốc hác kia, không hiểu sao cô lại mủi lòng mà đồng ý cùng anh lên lấy tài liệu.

Khi hai người vừa khuất sau cánh cửa thang máy, một bóng người ngồi ghế lái trong xe ngay sau chiếc xe của Shiho quay sang bên cạnh:

\- Thế nào, Angel, như cô đã thấy.

Khuôn mặt Ran bây giờ đã đầm đìa nước mắt, cô im lặng một lúc rồi run run nói:

\- Shinichi sẽ xuống, anh ấy chỉ là… chỉ là… Shinichi không biết bản thân đang làm gì, anh ấy quá suy sụp thôi. Shinichi lấy tài liệu đó rồi sẽ xuống ngay…

Châm một điếu thuốc, Vermouth đưa lên miệng hút rồi nhả ra từng vòng khói tròn.

\- Vậy sao, nếu cô cho rằng chuyện sẽ xảy ra như thế, sao chúng ta không đánh cược nhỉ? Xem nào, cược rằng họ sẽ không xuống. Shinichi Kudo và người cậu ta yêu.

Ran im lặng, hai người ngồi trong xe suốt đêm, đến khi bình minh lên, không hề có bóng người nào khác xuất hiện ở bãi đỗ xe. Ran vẫn khóc suốt từ đó đến giờ, dường như cuộc đời cô có bao nhiêu nước mắt đều tuôn ra hết vào đêm vừa rồi vậy. Nước mắt cạn khô, đôi mắt vằn đỏ, Ran thề rằng đây sẽ là lần cuối cùng cô khóc vì anh. Dùng khăn giấy lau khô khuôn mặt, ánh mắt Ran đã thay đổi, cô sẽ không còn là thiên thần nữa. Chiếc xe đen lao vút đi khi mặt trời chỉ vừa mới ló dạng.

Shiho mở cửa căn hộ, cô bật hết đèn trong nhà lên rồi mời Shinichi vào.

\- Anh lấy tài liệu nhanh lên, đã gần ba giờ sáng rồi đấy, em sẽ đưa anh về nhà ngủ.

Shiho xem đồng hồ đeo tay, cô đã phải nhắc lại cùng một nội dung đến lần thứ ba chỉ trong vòng mười phút.

Shinichi thả mình xuống chiếc sôpha êm ái, anh ngáp dài rồi thản nhiên nói:

\- Anh ngủ ở đây luôn được không? Cũng đã gần sáng rồi, như em nói đấy, em nỡ bắt anh phải vòng về tận ngôi nhà xa tít tắp kia mới được ngủ sao?

Shiho không tin vào tai mình, đây là Shinichi sao? Một Shinichi hơi trẻ con nhưng vẫn chừng mực, một gã thám tử dù tự phụ nhưng chỉ cần cô liếc mắt là đã biết đường an phận đây ư? Hôm nay anh ăn nhầm thứ gì vậy không biết. Shiho chán nản lắc đầu:

\- Đi xe chỉ mất mười lăm phút thôi Shinichi.

\- Nhưng anh mệt.

Cô nhướng mày nhìn anh, rồi cầm túi xách và chìa khóa xe lên.

\- Vậy anh ngủ lại đây, em sẽ ra khách sạn.

\- Shiho, anh sốt rồi.

Cô vẫn quay người bước ra cửa, nói vọng lại:

\- Thuốc cảm và thuốc hạ sốt đều để ở tủ thuốc trong phòng bếp. Tủ lạnh còn có coca và gừng, nếu muốn anh có thể tự làm mà uống.

\- Shiho, em đừng đi.

Bước chân Shiho chậm lại, lúc này cô gần như đã cạn hết sự kiên nhẫn.

\- Shinichi, anh đâu phải trẻ con…

Từ đằng sau, Shinichi vòng tay ôm lấy cô vào lòng. Vòng ôm của anh ngày càng siết chặt. Đặt cằm lên bờ vai mảnh dẻ của cô, anh thì thào:

\- Shiho, xin em…đừng bỏ anh lại một mình.

Shiho đứng bất động, giọng nói của anh sao mà bi thương đến thế. Giọng anh nghèn nghẹn, xúc cảm bị anh kìm nén bấy lâu nay chợt trào dâng. Tất cả những mệt mỏi mà anh phải chịu đựng, tất cả những nỗi đau mà anh phải trải qua, tất cả những mất mát mà anh vẫn đang cảm nhận, tất cả đã vỡ òa trong đêm nay.

Lúc này, bên anh chỉ có cô mà thôi. Nếu cô cũng đi… Giọt nước mắt ấm nóng thấm qua vai áo, chạm vào làn da cô bỏng rát. Anh khóc?

Đưa hai bàn tay bao lấy đôi tay anh, Shiho nhẹ nhàng:

\- Em không đi đâu hết, Shinichi.

Một hồi lâu mà anh không trả lời, Shiho gỡ tay Shinichi ra thì anh khuỵu xuống. Hốt hoảng đỡ lấy anh rồi dìu vào phòng ngủ, cô đỡ anh nằm xuống giường. Trên khuôn mặt phờ phạc lún phún râu chưa cạo kia vẫn còn vương một dòng nước mắt. Đêm ấy, Shinichi sốt cao.

Đã là chậu nước đá thứ hai rồi, khăn đắp trên trán cũng đã thay hàng chục lượt mà Shinichi vẫn không hạ sốt. Shiho đành đi lấy viên sủi hạ sốt với non nửa cốc nước rồi tìm cách cho anh uống. Vậy mà bón được có mấy thìa thuốc thì quá nửa trào hết ra ngoài, Shinichi vẫn mê man không tỉnh. Không còn cách nào khác, cô pha thuốc mới rồi tự mình giúp anh uống. Vừa rồi dùng thìa bón thì cậy mồm mãi không ra, sao bây giờ lại uống thuốc dễ thế không biết, đến ngụm thứ năm là hết sạch chỗ thuốc hạ sốt rồi.

Đặt cốc sang chiếc tủ đầu giường, Shiho thay khăn lạnh mới cho Shinichi rồi đứng dậy. Bỗng anh nắm chặt cổ tay cô, Shiho quay đầu nhìn lại, anh vẫn mê man, đầu lông mày anh nhíu chặt, miệng lẩm bẩm không ngừng:

\- Em đừng đi, đừng bỏ anh lại một mình…

Rồi Shinichi đột ngột kéo cô xuống giường, anh ôm chặt cô không buông. Shiho có hơi hoảng hốt, cô thử gỡ tay anh ra mà không thể nào gỡ được. Nhưng anh chỉ ôm cô như thế, không làm gì hơn. Một lát sau, Shiho nhẹ nhàng đưa tay vỗ lưng anh chầm chậm. Dường như Shinichi đã ngủ, anh không còn mê man khó chịu, anh không còn lẩm nhẩm bất an nữa, trán anh cũng dãn ra không còn nhíu chặt. Dường như ôm cô trong lòng như thế này, anh mới an tâm.

Cứ như vậy, Shiho ngủ luôn lúc nào không hay. Anh ôm cô ngủ yên bình thoải mái, cô trong lòng anh ấm áp dịu êm. Đến khi có chuông cửa kéo cô dậy từ giấc ngủ an lành đầu tiên kể từ khi bắt đầu cuộc chiến, điều đầu tiên in vào mắt Shiho là gương mặt đang say ngủ của Shinichi, anh vẫn ôm cô như thế, khóe môi còn vương nhẹ ý cười. Shiho vươn mình áp trán vào vầng trán cao của anh, Shinichi đã hết sốt.

Nhớ lại đêm qua, Shiho không ngăn được nhếch khóe miệng mỉm cười, đúng là chỉ có lúc nửa tỉnh nửa mê anh mới dám to gan như thế. Anh như thế, có được coi là cưỡng hôn không nhỉ? Ban đầu thì có, nhưng về sau cô cũng, ừm, không phản đối nên… Vỗ tay lên trán, Shiho bỏ ý nghĩ ngớ ngẩn ấy ra khỏi đầu.

Không để chuông cửa tiếp tục reo thêm nữa, Shinichi mới ốm dậy, cũng lâu rồi anh mới ngủ nghỉ tử tế, nên để anh ngủ thêm một chút. Shiho gỡ vòng tay anh rồi khoác tạm lêm mình tấm khăn mỏng cạnh giường ra mở cửa. Đến vào giờ này chắc là anh Akai, cô nhớ hôm qua anh ấy có hẹn đến nhà cô báo lại kết quả điều tra, tiện thể ăn sáng khi vừa kết thúc ca trực đêm. Cứ hôm nào có ca đêm là anh ấy lại gọi trước cho cô để hẹn, thành thật mà nói, báo cáo là phụ, ăn sáng chùa mới là việc chính.

Đối với Shiho, Akai Shuuichi sớm đã giống như người trong nhà, với anh cô không bao giờ để ý đến những điều vụn vặt, anh và cô luôn rất thân thiết.

\- Chào buổi sáng, Shi…

Cửa mở, Akai liền cất tiếng chào, nhưng câu chào dở nghẹn lại trong họng khi anh nhìn thấy Shiho. Đầu tóc rối tinh, áo váy nhăn nhúm, người khoác hờ một tấm khăn choàng mỏng, còn nữa, đôi môi sưng đỏ. Ngay khi Akai vẫn đứng hình trước Shiho, cánh cửa phòng ngủ bật mở và một thằng đàn ông mắt nhắm mắt mở lù lù mò ra. Hắn cũng trong tình trạng đầu tóc rối bù, cũng quần áo nhăn nhúm xộc xệch, đang khoác trên người tấm chăn nhẹ của Shiho như tấm áo choàng.

\- Em gọi đồ ăn sáng à Shiho?

Vừa hay khi ấy tấm khăn trên vai Shiho rơi xuống, áo sơmi bung mất một cúc từ đêm qua lại hơi lệch sang một bên, với chiều cao của Akai Shuuichi thì dấu tay Shinichi để lại trên vai Shiho – đến giờ đã tím lại – hoàn toàn được anh thu vào tầm mắt.

\- A, anh Akai à, hả?

Bốp!

Không kịp hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra, Shinichi bị Akai hầm hầm trong thầm lặng tặng cho một cú đấm nổ đom đóm mắt.

Sau khi giải thích muốn gãy lưỡi, lại thêm sự khẳng định của Shiho, Shinichi mới yên ổn ngồi một chỗ chườm đá lên con mắt sưng vù. Còn Akai, mặc dù đã chịu tin là tất cả chỉ có một nụ hôn nhưng anh vẫn vừa uống cafe Shiho pha vừa dùng ánh mắt hình viên đạn ngắm thẳng vào đầu chàng thám tử trẻ. Shinichi rùng mình, anh không thích bị một cao thủ bắn tỉa nhìn bằng ánh mắt ấy chút nào, ai mà muốn chứ.

Đến đúng bảy giờ ba mươi, Shiho đã chỉnh tề trong quần áo mới, Akai vừa ăn xong bữa sáng cô nấu cho, Shinichi cũng sửa sang lại đầu tóc quần áo, không quên cầm theo tập tài liệu dẫn đến cái túi chườm lạnh cùng xuống bãi đỗ xe.

\- Cậu lên xe tôi.

Akai Shuuichi lạnh lùng ra lệnh khi Shinichi định bước về phía xe của Shiho. Nhìn lại, cô chỉ nhún vai rồi vào xe, Shinichi tay vẫn nắm chặt túi chườm đá lặng lẽ leo lên ngồi cạnh anh chàng FBI mới tặng anh một con mắt gấu trúc to đùng. Cả ba cùng đi đến trung tâm điều tra.

\- Jodie đã chết?

Vừa vào đến trung tâm, cả ba người lặng đi vì tin tức quá bất ngờ này. Không giống như những đặc trưng giết người của tổ chức – nhanh, gọn, sạch sẽ, và thứ vũ khí yêu thích – súng, lần này kẻ giết người dùng dao. Jodie bị đâm thẳng vào tim, hắn còn dã man xoay dao làm vỡ tim cô ấy rồi rút ra.

\- Không hề có dấu hiệu kháng cự, kẻ giết người đã ra tay rất thuận lợi mà không gặp trở ngại gì. Jodie là một đặc vụ giỏi, để có thể giết cô ấy mà không có chút đề phòng, hẳn là người thân quen hoặc một người mà cô ấy cho rằng không có khả năng tấn công cô ấy.

\- Hoặc cả hai.

Ngồi nghe báo cáo và xem hình ảnh từ hiện trường, Akai bóp nát lon café đen trong tay, nghiến nó đến méo mó dị dạng rồi vứt vào thùng rác.

\- Kẻ đã khiến Jodie ra đi với trái tim không còn nguyên vẹn, hắn không thoát được đâu.

Để lại một câu nói, anh lẳng lặng đứng dậy, đút hai tay vào túi quần rồi sải bước nhanh ra ngoài. Cathy Cambell, một đặc vụ FBI cũng được điều vào tham gia vụ tổ chức định đuổi theo anh.

\- Để anh ấy yên tĩnh một mình đi, cô chỉ làm anh ấy vướng víu thôi. Akai có cách hành động và chừng mực riêng, đừng làm phiền anh ấy.

Cathy khựng lại khi Shiho nói thế với chất giọng lạnh lùng. James đặt tay lên vai Cathy an ủi:

\- Cô Miyano nói đúng, Akai quen hành động đơn độc rồi, cậu ấy giống như một con sói hoang dại và cô độc, luôn tách bầy nhưng săn mồi cực kì chuẩn xác. Jodie là một đồng nghiệp quan trọng của chúng ta, cô ấy cũng là một người rất đặc biệt đối với Akai, cậu ấy tuyệt đối sẽ không để kẻ giết người thoát đâu. Hãy để Akai xử lí theo cách của cậu ấy.

Nói rồi ông nhìn bàn tay siết chặt của chàng thám tử tài hoa cùng tờ tài liệu sớm đã nhàu nát trước mặt nhà khoa học trẻ, ông biết, Jodie cũng có ý nghĩa đặc biệt đối với họ.

\- Em nói gì? Không thể nào, đời nào Ran lại gia nhập tổ chức chứ. Shiho, em thật không dễ thương gì hết, đến kể truyện cười cũng dở như vậy…

\- Em không đùa, Shinichi. Đó là sự thật. Anh Akai báo về, chuyện Ran bị bắt cóc đến tám phần là giả, cô ấy sớm đã gia nhập tổ chức. Còn cái chết đáng ngờ của Jodie... chưa biết chừng có liên quan đến cô ấy.

Shinichi dừng nụ cười méo mó lại, anh biết, anh vẫn luôn biết, trong công việc, đặc biệt là về tổ chức, Shiho không bao giờ đùa.

\- Không thể nào, vậy em nói đi, lí do tại sao…tại sao chứ?

Shinichi dựa người vào cạnh bàn, giọng nói run rẩy hỏi lại, lúc này mọi thứ trước mắt anh tối sầm. Cả thế giới như đang đảo lộn. Chuyện này, làm sao có thể?

\- Với tình trạng của Ran hiện tại, có lẽ là chịu sự đả kích do em…và anh, chuyện giữa chúng ta có thể cô ấy đã biết rồi.

Shiho chợt nhỏ giọng, mối quan hệ của anh và cô, tuy chưa bao giờ cả hai chính thức thừa nhận với mọi người, nhưng ai ai cũng có thể nhận ra tình cảm đặc biệt giữa họ, quá đặc biệt để có thể chỉ là bạn, chỉ là cộng sự. Đúng lúc đó, Akai mở cửa đi vào, mặt anh vẫn lạnh băng.

\- Không phải là có thể đâu, thực tế thì cô ta đã biết tất cả rồi. Shiho nói đúng, với tình trạng của cô ta mà nói, cũng chính vì lí do đó mà giờ cô ta muốn giết cả hai người đấy. Jodie…rất có thể là do cô ta, Ran Mori.

\- Akai, anh nói…

\- Trận hôm nay sẽ khốc liệt lắm đây, Ran Mori giao cho hai người giải quyết, còn lại cứ để chúng tôi.

\- Lâu rồi không gặp, Shinichi. Anh xem hôm nay em có đẹp không? Nhìn anh kìa, lấm lem hết cả rồi.

Ran đứng đó, nhìn cô thuần khiết như thiên thần trong bộ váy trắng muốt, chiếc vòng cổ nhỏ đeo sát lấp lánh như pha lê, đôi giày trắng như tuyết. Ran cười nói với anh như bình thường, nhìn cô ấy xem, sao có thể…Jodie sao có thể là do cô ấy? Ran cất tiếng cười khúc khích, Shinichi cau mày, tiến lên vài bước:

\- Ran, em sao vậy?

Shiho đưa tay níu lấy mép áo anh, cô muốn nhắc anh thận trọng. Ran lại cười khúc khích, vẻ tinh nghịch nháy mắt với Shiho, chiếc vòng cổ sáng lên lấp lánh:

\- Em đã đặc biệt chuẩn bị để đến gặp anh hôm nay đấy. Thế nào, em không thua kém cô ấy chứ?

Vẻ đau khổ hiện lên rõ ràng trong đôi mắt nâu cương trực của Shinichi, anh lại tiến lên vài bước, mép áo khoác thoát ra khỏi những ngón tay thon gầy.

Anh hỏi Ran đã xảy ra chuyện gì, anh hỏi làm sao cô lại trở nên thế này. Cô ấy đã cười, cô ấy đã nói rất nhiều, cô ấy oán trách anh, cô ấy hận anh, cô ấy còn hận cả Shiho nữa. Nụ cười của Ran không còn thuần khiết như xưa, nụ cười của cô ấy giờ đây ngọt nhưng chứa đầy lưỡi dao sắc lẹm.

Shinichi có thể cảm nhận rõ sự oán hận của Ran hiển hiện trong từng lời nói ngọt ngào. Là do anh, tất cả là do anh. Dấu cô mọi chuyện, là anh có lỗi. Liên lụy cả gia đình cô, là anh có lỗi. Không bảo vệ được cô, là anh có lỗi. Anh nợ cô quá nhiều, còn cô thì đã hi sinh cho anh rất nhiều.

\- Ran, em đừng như vậy. Tất cả là lỗi do anh, anh không nên giấu em lâu như thế, em đừng tự hành hạ bản thân nữa. Dừng lại đi Ran…

\- Dừng lại? Anh đùa ai vậy Shinichi? Anh có biết Jodie đã chết như thế nào không? – Ran nhếch môi cười nhẹ, nét cười càng lúc càng đậm, từng lời từng lời thoát ra khỏi bờ môi hồng xinh đẹp khiến máu trong người Shinichi như đông cứng – Anh nói xem, đôi tay đã dính máu, có thể dừng lại không? Thật không ngờ giết người lại dễ dàng đến vậy. Đối với người quen biết lại càng đơn giản. Với hoàn cảnh của em khi ấy, chỉ cần xuất hiện rồi tỏ ra sợ hãi một chút, họ lập tức sẽ chạy ngay đến, sẽ ôm em vào an ủi, sau đó…một nhát dao xuyên tim, nhẹ nhàng xoay cán một vòng, rút ra là đã tước đi một sinh mạng. Quá đơn giản!

Bàn tay lạnh của Shiho giờ đây đã siết chặt khẩu súng ngắn trong túi áo khoác. Ran, là cậu thật sao?

"Jodie…rất có thể là do cô ta, Ran Mori."

Lời Akai như vọng đi vọng lại trong đầu Shinichi, như tiếng vang trong hang động, nó khiến anh choáng váng, làm anh quay cuồng. Anh đã không tin, anh cố gắng không tin, bởi vì đó là Ran.

\- Em… - Dù đã được Shiho và Akai chuẩn bị tâm lí về việc Ran có thể đã thay đổi đến thế nào, nhưng Shinichi vẫn không khỏi sốc khi đối diện với một Ran xa lạ và đáng sợ như lúc này. Đây không phải Ran mà anh từng biết. Đây là một tâm hồn biến chất trong thân xác người bạn thanh mai trúc mã của anh.

\- Sao? Anh thấy đáng sợ, hay là ghê tởm em? Anh thấy em không trong sạch như cô ta? Anh thấy trực tiếp giết người là phạm tội, gián tiếp vẫn thanh cao? Anh thấy dùng dao đáng sợ, dùng dao làm bàn tay dính máu, còn tạo ra thuốc độc cho một tổ chức ngầm dùng thì hai tay vẫn sạch sẽ?

\- Ran! Im ngay!

Shinichi giận dữ quát lên với Ran, một phản ứng mà anh cũng không ngờ. Nhưng trước những câu ấy, anh không thể giữ được bình tĩnh. Nghe những lời Ran vừa nói ra, Shiho tái mặt, bờ vai mảnh dẻ khẽ run, cô bất giác lùi lại một bước.

Tách!

Giọt nước mắt như pha lê từng giọt từng giọt trào ra khóe mắt, trượt dài trên gương mặt xinh đẹp, đọng lại dưới chiếc cằm thon rồi rơi xuống bàn tay anh, nóng rát. Ran đột ngột khóc, Shinichi không biết phải phản ứng như thế nào, bỏ qua những lời cô vừa nói thì nhìn Ran vẫn thuần khiết như vậy.

\- Anh nghĩ em muốn trở nên như thế này sao?

Chỉ một câu đó thôi, anh hoàn toàn sụp đổ, anh bình thản nhìn cô chĩa súng vào trái tim anh. Nếu muốn, anh hoàn toàn có thể khống chế lại Ran, khẩu súng trong túi áo khoác của anh đã được lên nòng sẵn. Nhưng anh lựa chọn để Ran làm những gì cô muốn với anh, nếu điều đó làm cô từ bỏ được hận thù, hơn nữa anh tin vào Ran, anh tin cô vẫn còn có thể quay đầu, anh tin cô sẽ không dễ dàng giết anh. Anh đã đúng, bởi vì người mà khẩu súng kia nhắm vào vốn không phải là anh.

Đoàng!

Đoàng!

Ran gạt anh ra một bên, cô ấy nhắm bắn Shiho, anh đã không nghĩ đến trường hợp này. Shiho có súng, anh vốn nghĩ rằng nếu Ran bắn anh thì Shiho vẫn đủ khả năng tự vệ. Nhưng anh lại không nghĩ đến, Shiho cũng không đề phòng, vì Ran nhắm thẳng vào anh, vậy mà mạng Ran muốn lấy lại là của Shiho.

Sau hai phát súng, hàng loạt những tiếng rít và va chạm của đạn từ súng bắn tỉa gắn ống giảm thanh dội xuống sàn nhà kho lạnh lẽo. Anh bị Ran kéo mạnh ra phía sau đống sắt thép cao vút, vài thanh sắt vì chấn động mà rơi xuống người Shinichi, anh đau đớn, nhưng anh mặc kệ. Nhìn vào vết đạn đã loang đẫm máu trên bả vai Ran, anh nhớ rằng Shiho đã trúng đạn, dù rằng cô mặc áo khoác đen nên không nhìn thấy máu.

\- Shiho…

Gắng gượng chống tay ngồi dậy, Shinichi đưa tay vào túi áo rút súng ra, anh phải bảo vệ Shiho, ngoài kia cô chỉ có một mình.

Ran nắm lấy cổ áo Shinichi, cô dùng sức kéo mạnh. Nhìn xoáy vào đôi mắt nâu cương nghị giờ đang đong đầy yêu thương và lo lắng, cô mỉm cười ngọt ngào. Đôi môi hồng hé mở nhẹ nhàng thốt ra từng từ, dần dần đôi mắt Shinichi chỉ còn lại sự kinh hãi.

Một tràng đạn nổ vang dội, những tiếng bắn tỉa không còn nữa. Ran nhếch môi cười, giỏi lắm, Sherry.

Nhanh như cắt, Ran cầm súng lao ra từ phía sau Shiho, đúng như mong đợi, Shiho phản ứng rất nhanh, cô ấy xoay người bắn lại. Viên đạn đã ra khỏi nòng không thể thu lại, đúng lúc ấy, Shinichi lao ra chặn trước họng súng của cô ấy, máu tuôn xối xả, anh quỵ xuống sàn, anh ngã xuống trong vòng ôm của cô.

\- Shiho, đừng…đừng…tổn thương đến Ran… Em đừng...nhất định đừng làm cô ấy…bị thương…

Shiho đứng sững, khẩu súng vẫn lạnh ngắt trên tay cô.

Ran đã giết Jodie, anh vẫn bảo vệ cho cô ấy. Tấm áo khoác xám đậm quen thuộc vòng chặt trên bả vai Ran cầm máu, máu của cô vẫn không ngừng thấm ướt sơmi, chỉ là với áo khoác đen, anh không nhìn thấy.

Ran quyết tâm lấy mạng cô, cô ấy gần như đã lấy được mạng của cô, để bảo vệ cô ấy anh dùng cả mạng sống của mình, anh sẵn sàng đẩy cô vào xoáy sâu đen ngòm không lối thoát, anh sẵn sàng hướng nòng súng của cô vào anh. Vậy mà, đến câu cuối cùng anh nói với cô lại là đừng làm tổn thương cô ấy. Shinichi Kudo, anh có thể nào tàn nhẫn hơn được nữa không?

Ran khóc, gương mặt thánh thiện tựa thiên thần đẫm đầy những giọt nước mắt trong suốt như pha lê. Đôi tay cô run rẩy, ấp lên khuôn mặt anh giờ đã tái xanh.

\- Shinichi, không, Shinichi… Tại sao anh lại làm như thế? Tại sao anh vẫn bảo vệ em?

Anh ngã xuống, nằm trong vũng máu đỏ thẫm oan nghiệt, trong vòng tay và những giọt nước mắt muộn màng từ đôi mắt long lanh đầy ân hận kia. Anh đã hấp hối như thế, trên sàn xi măng của nhà kho lạnh lẽo, dưới họng súng đen ngòm của Shiho.

Buông rơi khẩu súng xuống sàn, một đám bụi bay lên lảng vảng dưới ánh sáng nhờ nhờ, Shiho không thể tin vào mắt mình. Cắn chặt bờ môi, đôi mắt Shiho giờ đã long lanh ánh nước, nhưng cô ấy không khóc, cô ấy không muốn khóc, cô ấy không thể khóc, Ran biết, Shiho chỉ lặng lẽ quay đầu bước đi.

Đừng, Shiho, ngoài đó nguy hiểm lắm, xin em, dừng lại đi! Anh gào lên trong tâm tưởng. Anh muốn ngăn cô lại, anh muốn ôm lấy cô như ngày xưa, nhưng anh không còn một chút sức lực. Anh muốn bảo vệ cô bằng tất cả khả năng của anh, anh sẽ bảo vệ cô bằng cả mạng sống của anh, như anh đã từng hứa.

Nhìn theo bóng Shiho xa dần, mắt Shinichi cũng nhòa đi, ngập đầy những yêu thương, đau đớn và cả day dứt, anh biết cô đang nghĩ gì, anh hiểu cô sẽ hiểu lầm anh.

Bàn tay gắng gượng vươn lên hướng theo bóng Shiho nhạt nhòa trong đôi mắt, anh mấp máy đôi môi khô khốc, anh muốn nói với cô… Nhưng cô đã không thể nhìn thấy.

Nhói đau, đến cuối cùng, anh chỉ có thể nhìn thấy những giọt nước mắt của Ran, cùng với một nụ cười nhạt. Quá hoàn hảo.

 **Grey**


	4. Chapter 4: Shuuichi Akai - Vòng xoay

**Chap 4: Shuuichi Akai – Vòng xoay**.

 _Trong cuộc đời này có hai điều khiến chúng ta day dứt không thể quên được…_

 _…một là thứ mà ta rất trân trọng nhưng đã mất…_

 _…hai là thứ mà ta luôn khao khát nhưng chưa bao giờ có được…_

Cuộc chiến với tổ chức, cuối cùng cũng đến. Giờ đây chúng đã rút về một cứ điểm bí mật, tập trung những nhân vật cốt cán, và những tay chân vươn rộng khắp nơi hầu hết đã bị FBI, CIA kết hợp với những tổ chức an ninh lớn của thế giới cùng Nhật Bản chặt đứt. Hiện giờ, tổ chức giống như một con thú bị thương, nó quay về tổ và dồn toàn lực để đánh trận chiến cuối cùng. Đó cũng chính là lí do vì sao đã trở về hình dạng cũ mà Shinichi Kudo và Shiho Miyano không cần phải lo lắng về sự xuất hiện trở lại của mình. Họ có thể công khai sống tự do như người bình thường, cùng với những đồng nghiệp là đặc vụ cao cấp hợp tác truy quét, xóa bỏ tổ chức thống lĩnh thế giới ngầm này.

Shinichi Kudo trở về ngôi nhà của cậu ta, còn Shiho, cô vốn định sẽ sống cùng nhà với tiến sĩ Agasa như trước đây, nhưng Akai không đồng ý. Anh tìm cho cô một căn hộ ở chung cư cao cấp, một nơi gần với trụ sở và cũng nằm trong tầm kiểm soát của anh.

\- Anh định thế nào? 

Xoay lon nước cam trong lòng bàn tay, Jodie khẽ đánh mắt sang chàng trai bên cạnh. Anh mặc quần thô đen, áo thun đen với áo khoác cũng màu đen nốt. Dựa người vào lan can của tầng thượng trụ sở, Shuuichi Akai cầm lon café đen mát lạnh trong tay, đôi mắt tĩnh lặng xa xăm nhìn về phía chân trời.

\- Đối diện. Tôi sẽ không trốn tránh nữa, không thừa nhận tình cảm của mình, tôi đã làm tổn thương rất nhiều người. 

Jodie chăm chú nhìn anh, rồi cô lại bối rối nhìn sang hướng khác. Uống một ngụm nước cam, bàn tay run run hơi siết lấy lon nước ngọt.

\- Tôi biết, trong đó có em. Xin lỗi em vì đã không rõ ràng trong thời gian qua. Tôi...

\- Em hiểu. – ngắt lời Akai, Jodie nhìn lên, thẳng thắn đối diện với ánh mắt anh – Anh luôn vì cô ấy, kể từ lúc anh quen biết Shiho, em đã nhận ra anh dần thay đổi...theo chiều hướng tốt. Nhưng Shuu, anh biết là đối với Shiho, anh giống như là...

\- Là do tôi luôn che dấu cảm xúc dành cho cô ấy. Jodie, từ giờ sẽ khác.

Những ngón tay trắng trẻo cố gắng kiềm chế không bóp méo chiếc lon, Jodie mím môi, rồi cô cười nói:

\- Dù Shiho không yêu anh, anh cũng sẽ không từ bỏ cô ấy, phải không?

Akai im lặng, một tay đút túi quần, một tay anh cầm lon café đã vơi quá nửa. Anh không né tránh ánh mắt cô, nhưng cũng không trả lời. Anh không phản đối, tức là đã thừa nhận. Anh đối với Shiho, là bảo vệ, là quan tâm, là hi sinh, là thầm lặng, có lẽ, còn nhiều hơn một chữ "yêu" có thể diễn tả, giống như cô đối với anh vậy.

\- Anh không thể từ bỏ được Shiho. Chúng ta đều không thể từ bỏ, nên anh đừng bắt em phải từ bỏ anh nữa, được không?

Jodie cười, nụ cười của cô mạnh mẽ mà mong manh lạ. Cô vỗ lên vai anh, bàn tay siết chặt.

\- Chúng ta cùng cố gắng, nhé! Em hứa với anh, dù thế nào trái tim em vẫn luôn nguyên vẹn. 

Chiều hôm ấy, nụ cười của Jodie rất đẹp. Sự ấm áp và tự tin trong đó đã cổ vũ anh rất nhiều. Em mạnh mẽ hơn tôi đã nghĩ, em còn mạnh mẽ hơn tôi nữa, Jodie. Rút điện thoại ra, Akai bấm phím tắt [1], màn hình hiển thị cuộc gọi đến số máy Shiho. Sau vụ việc nhà Mori, Shiho gầy hơn nhiều, cô ăn uống thất thường, ngủ không đủ giấc, cũng vì cậu thám tử điên cuồng đó. Dạo này anh vẫn hay hẹn đến nhà cô mỗi sáng sau khi kết thúc ca đêm, có anh, cô ít nhất cũng ăn sáng đầy đủ.

\- Shiho, đêm nay anh có ca trực.

\- Anh muốn ăn mì Ý hay pancake? Ở nhà em chỉ còn nguyên liệu làm hai món đó thôi.

\- Shiho, anh mới chỉ nói anh phải trực đêm thôi.

\- Anh còn lí do nào khác để gọi cho em báo lịch làm việc sao? – Shiho nhướng mày, dù rằng chắc chắn Akai không thể nhìn thấy – lần nào cũng đến nhà em tiện ăn bữa sáng. 

Akai nhếch khoé môi, anh ngắm mặt trời đang dần nhuộm cả thành phố trong gam màu vừa rực rỡ vừa trầm lắng đặc biệt của hoàng hôn, giống màu tóc em.

\- Mì. Gặp em sáng mai. 

Hẹn với Shiho xong, anh bỏ điện thoại lại vào túi quần, cầm lon café sải từng bước dài đi xuống trụ sở. Sáng mai anh sẽ đối diện với cô, đối diện với tình cảm của mình.

\- Akai, anh đang cười đấy à?

Cathy Cambell, một đặc vụ xinh đẹp được điều chuyển về Trung tâm này cùng thực hiện nhiệm vụ thế kỉ, xoá bỏ Black Ognization, tươi cười chào hỏi khi gặp Akai vừa bước xuống từ bậc thang dẫn lên sân thượng. Mái tóc xoăn mượt màu mật ong của cô xoã dài qua vai, ánh mắt vui vẻ ngập nắng nhìn anh, cô tiến gần lại thân mật:

\- Cùng làm việc với nhau, thời gian qua tôi chưa thấy anh thật sự cười bao giờ, chuyện gì lại làm anh vui đến vậy chứ, Akai?

\- Coi nào, coi nào – Jodie quàng tay ôm lấy vai Cathy kéo lại phía mình, cô cười tinh nghịch – Cathy, đừng lại gần vạch ranh giới quá, anh ta là hoa đã có chậu rồi.

Cười vang một tràng, Jodie ngoảnh đầu lại nháy mắt với Akai, rồi kéo cô đặc vụ có mái tóc xoăn màu mật ong đang bối rối ra xa khỏi anh. Gật đầu cảm ơn Jodie, anh uống nốt café rồi vứt chiếc lon rỗng vào thùng rác gần đó. Để hai tay trong túi quần, Akai bước xuống hầm để xe. Đêm nay, thời gian sẽ trôi thế nào nhỉ?

Mặt trời vừa lên, Akai lái xe thẳng về hướng khu căn hộ của Shiho. Ngược đường với anh, một chiếc xe đen xé gió lao đi vun vút. Hình như nó lao ra từ hướng khu căn hộ cao cấp, Akai chợt có cảm giác bất an không rõ, một loại dự cảm quen thuộc nhưng chẳng tốt lành gì. Nhấn ga lao đi nhanh hơn, anh đỗ xe dưới hầm rồi đi gần như chạy lên tầng căn hộ của Shiho, thậm chí anh không đợi nổi thang máy.

Đứng trước cửa căn hộ của cô, Akai nhấn chuông liên tục. Anh đã nhấn đến lần thứ năm, Shiho vẫn chưa mở cửa. Bình thường, hồi chuông đầu còn chưa vang hết cô đã mở cửa ra đón anh rồi, nỗi bất an trong Akai lại dấy lên lần nữa.

Cạch!

Tiếng xoay khóa cửa quen thuộc vang lên. Shiho luôn xoay khóa vừa đủ lực, không mạnh không nhẹ, Akai khẽ thở phào một tiếng.

\- Chào buổi sáng, Shi…

Cửa mở, Akai liền cất tiếng chào, nhưng câu chào dở nghẹn lại trong họng khi anh nhìn thấy Shiho, đầu tóc rối tinh, áo váy nhăn nhúm, người khoác hờ một tấm khăn choàng mỏng, còn nữa, đôi môi sưng đỏ. Ngay khi anh vẫn đứng hình trước Shiho, cánh cửa phòng ngủ bật mở và một thằng đàn ông mắt nhắm mắt mở lù lù mò ra. Hắn cũng trong tình trạng đầu tóc rối bù, cũng quần áo nhăn nhúm xộc xệch, đang khoác trên người tấm chăn nhẹ của Shiho như tấm áo choàng. Gã Shinichi Kudo vừa gãi đầu vừa lè nhè lên tiếng:

\- Em gọi đồ ăn sáng à Shiho?

Vừa hay khi ấy tấm khăn trên vai Shiho rơi xuống, áo sơmi bung mất một cúc hơi lệch sang một bên, với chiều cao của anh, cộng với góc nhìn cực kì thuận tiện thì dấu tay tím bầm trên vai Shiho hoàn toàn được anh thu vào tầm mắt.

\- A, anh Akai à, hả?

Bốp!

Không kịp hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra, Shinichi bị Akai hầm hầm trong thầm lặng tặng cho một cú đấm nổ đom đóm mắt. Choáng váng ngã ngồi trên mặt sàn gỗ trơn láng, Shinichi trợn mắt nhìn lên anh chàng đặc vụ FBI luôn trầm tĩnh mà hoang mang tự hỏi tại sao mình lại ăn đòn. Shiho khựng lại một chút, cô đóng cửa lại, mất hai giây để hiểu ra vấn đề. Cô giữ tay Akai lại khi anh đang có ý định tặng nốt cho con mắt bên kia của Shinichi một cú đấm. Ấn anh ngồi xuống sofa, Shiho dùng tay vuốt mái tóc nâu đỏ hơi rối của mình vào nếp. Thở dài một hơi, cô liếc sang Shinichi rồi nói:

\- Anh bình tĩnh lại đi, Akai. Em vào bếp làm mì Ý cho anh, hai người từ từ nói cho rõ ràng.

Sau khi nhìn thấy bộ dạng của mình trong tấm gương bên tường, cuối cùng kí ức từ đêm qua cũng trở về với Shinichi. Cầm lấy túi chườm lạnh Shiho đưa, cậu thám tử trẻ ngồi xuống chiếc ghế bên cạnh, hắng giọng rồi bắt đầu giải thích tường tận với Akai với gương mặt vừa tím vừa đỏ. Gã thám tử đó giải thích một hồi rồi bảo đảm chắc nịch với anh rằng tất cả chỉ có một nụ hôn. Anh nhìn sang Shiho lúc này đã làm xong ba phần mì, cô chỉ gật đầu rồi kéo hai anh chàng vào bàn ăn.

Xong bữa sáng, cô rót cho mỗi người một tách café rồi đi thay quần áo, chuẩn bị đến Trung tâm điều tra. Anh vẫn luôn quan sát Shiho, dù là từng biểu cảm nhỏ nhất.

Em vẫn trầm tĩnh như thế, nhưng đôi mắt thăm thẳm trầm buồn lại lấp lánh tình cảm, dù rằng rất nhẹ thôi. Em vẫn ít nói như thế, nhưng hành động của em vô tình hướng về phía cậu ta lại nhu hòa, tràn ngập những lặng thầm quan tâm. Shiho, tại sao anh lại không nhận ra sớm hơn? Nhấp một ngụm café đắng, đôi mắt đen thâm trầm của Akai dường như càng trầm hơn, sâu hơn trước.

Đến đúng bảy giờ ba mươi, Shiho đã chỉnh tề trong quần áo mới, Akai vừa uống hết tách café đen, Shinichi cũng sửa sang lại đầu tóc quần áo, không quên cầm theo tập tài liệu là nguyên nhân gián tiếp đã dẫn anh đến với cái túi chườm lạnh cùng xuống bãi đỗ xe.

\- Cậu lên xe tôi.

Shuuichi Akai lạnh lùng ra lệnh khi Shinichi định bước về phía xe của Shiho. Nhìn lại, cô chỉ nhún vai rồi vào xe, Shinichi tay vẫn nắm chặt túi chườm đá lặng lẽ leo lên ngồi cạnh anh chàng FBI mới tặng anh một con mắt gấu trúc to đùng.

\- Shinichi Kudo, cậu nghiêm túc chứ?

Shinichi vẫn áp nguyên túi chườm trên mắt quay sang người đàn ông thâm trầm bên cạnh, nhất thời chưa nắm bắt được anh muốn nhắc đến vấn đề gì.

\- Ran Mori mất tích, cậu là người điên cuồng hơn ai hết. Cậu đối với Shiho là như thế nào? Tôi muốn cậu biết, Shinichi Kudo, tôi không cho phép bất kì ai, đặc biệt là cậu, coi Shiho là người thay thế.

Bởi vì anh có thể cảm nhận được tình cảm của Shiho dành cho Shinichi Kudo. Anh nhận ra cậu ta quan trọng với cô đến thế nào, nên anh không cho phép cậu ta lợi dụng tình cảm của cô, anh không cho phép cậu ta tổn thương thêm tâm hồn vốn đã chằng chịt sẹo quá khứ của người con gái anh quan tâm nhất.

Sắc mặt Shinichi trầm lại, anh bỏ túi chườm lạnh xuống, nghiêm túc trả lời Akai:

\- Em biết tình cảm gần hai mươi năm của em và Ran sẽ làm mọi người dễ mặc định sai lầm. Em với Ran luôn rất thân thiết, em thân với Ran như anh em trong nhà vậy. Giữa em và cô ấy là tình bạn, thậm chí là tình thân, nhưng tuyệt đối không phải tình yêu. Em biết anh quan tâm Shiho, em biết tình cảm của cô ấy dành cho em. Đó cũng là lí do anh không tin tưởng em, sợ em lợi dụng cô ấy để lấp khoảng trống, đúng không?

Chậm rãi nói ra những lí giải của bản thân, Shinichi nhìn thẳng vào mắt Akai. Mặc dù đúng là anh luôn mù mờ trong chuyện tình cảm, nhưng khi cần nghiêm túc, anh vẫn suy nghĩ rất rõ ràng và chính xác. Nhìn Akai, anh biết mình đã nói đúng trọng tâm. Shinichi trầm giọng:

\- Coi Shiho là người thay thế, ý nghĩ ấy em chưa bao giờ, cũng sẽ không bao giờ nghĩ đến. Akai, anh đừng bao giờ có ý nghĩ Shiho sẽ trở thành người thay thế, cô ấy mà biết sẽ buồn lắm, em sẽ giận đấy.

Nở một nụ cười tự tin và trưởng thành, Shinichi khẳng định rõ ràng và rành mạch từng chữ:

\- Anh Akai, em cũng muốn anh biết rằng đối với Shiho, em dành cho cô ấy tình cảm chân thành. Em yêu Shiho, chỉ Shiho thôi.

Nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt nâu sẫm của Shinichi Kudo, Akai biết những điều cậu ta nói rất nghiêm túc. Shiho, người em yêu yêu em như vậy, cậu ta yêu em thật lòng. Đôi tay siết nhẹ vô-lăng, Akai nhìn thẳng về phía trước, bắt đầu lái xe đi. Được rồi, chỉ cần em hạnh phúc. Anh chỉ cần em được hạnh phúc.

\- Jodie đã chết?

Vừa vào đến trung tâm, cả ba người lặng đi vì tin tức quá bất ngờ này. Không giống như những đặc trưng giết người của tổ chức – nhanh, gọn, sạch sẽ, và thứ vũ khí yêu thích – súng, lần này kẻ giết người dùng dao. Jodie bị đâm thẳng vào tim, hắn còn dã man xoay dao làm vỡ tim cô ấy rồi rút ra.

\- Không hề có dấu hiệu kháng cự, kẻ giết người đã ra tay rất thuận lợi mà không gặp trở ngại gì. Jodie là một đặc vụ giỏi, để có thể giết cô ấy mà không có chút đề phòng, hẳn là người thân quen hoặc một người mà cô ấy cho rằng không có khả năng tấn công cô ấy.

\- Hoặc cả hai.

 _"_ _Dù Shiho không yêu anh, anh cũng sẽ không từ bỏ cô ấy, phải không?"_

 _"Chúng ta đều không thể từ bỏ, nên anh đừng bắt em phải từ bỏ anh nữa, được không?"_

 _"Chúng ta cùng cố gắng, nhé! Em hứa với anh, dù thế nào trái tim em vẫn luôn nguyên vẹn."_

Mới chiều hôm qua, nụ cười của em còn rất đẹp. Jodie, em đã hứa với tôi, em hứa cho dù thế nào trái tim em vẫn luôn nguyên vẹn. Tôi đã tự hứa với mình, nhất định sẽ bảo vệ em cho đến khi nhìn em được hạnh phúc bên người thực sự xứng đáng. Tại sao?

Ngồi nghe báo cáo và xem hình ảnh từ hiện trường, Akai bóp nát lon café đen trong tay, nghiến nó đến méo mó dị dạng rồi vứt vào thùng rác.

\- Kẻ đã khiến Jodie ra đi với trái tim không còn nguyên vẹn, hắn không thoát được đâu.

Phải, kẻ đã bắt em phá bỏ lời hứa dưới hoàng hôn ấy, tôi sẽ tìm ra hắn.

Đút hai tay vào túi quần, Akai quay lưng bước ra ngoài, bóng lưng anh tỏa ra sự cô độc nặng nề.

Mọi thứ ở hiện trường vô cùng gọn gàng, đơn giản và đầy đủ. Một thi thể, một hung khí, một hiện trường đón nắng đón gió rất dễ phát hiện, và máu. Nhắm đôi mắt đen sâu lại vài giây, Akai mở mắt nhìn thẳng vào vạt cỏ đã nhuộm đen máu. Hung thủ thậm chí không có bất cứ sự cố gắng đánh lạc hướng điều tra hay xóa bỏ chứng cứ gì cả, dấu vân tay nhuốm máu trên cán dao chỉ có một, rõ ràng, ngay ngắn. Đội khám nghiệm hiện trường đã gửi con dao hung khí về trụ sở, dấu vân tay sẽ được gửi qua Trung tâm dữ liệu tội phạm để đối chiếu. Akai không để ý đến vấn đề đó, anh biết chuyện này rồi sẽ chẳng đi đến đâu cả. Kiểu dao gọt hoa quả ấy hầu như ở gia đình nào cũng có, ở cửa hàng tiện lợi nào cũng bán. Hung thủ không hề tránh để lại dấu vân tay trên hung khí, ngược lại dấu vân tay vô cùng rõ ràng, thậm chí những dấu vân tay nhuốm máu còn có thể nhìn thấy bằng mắt thường.

Akai vẫn nửa ngồi nửa quỳ bên vạt cỏ đẫm máu, anh nhắm mắt lại suy tư. Các nhân viên an ninh quanh hiện trường đi qua đi lại đều liếc nhìn anh bằng vẻ hiếu kì, nhưng không một ai lên tiếng hay dám ngăn cản hành động của anh ở hiện trường. Người ta là đặc vụ cao cấp, người ta đã được cấp trên đặc cách cho điều tra độc lập, còn ai dám ý kiến. Mở bừng đôi mắt, Akai từ từ đứng dậy, những tia sáng lạnh lẽo lấp lóe trong con ngươi đen sâu thâm trầm.

Dựa lưng vào cửa xe phía xa, Shiho trầm ngâm nhìn anh. Dáng vẻ ấy, có vẻ như anh đã phát hiện ra điều gì rồi.

\- Kudo, dấu vân tay gửi về từ hiện trường bên cảnh sát Nhật đã đối chiếu hết với dữ liệu tội phạm, không có phát hiện gì cả.

\- Tất nhiên rồi, vụ này đâu chỉ đơn giản là một hành động giết người của tội phạm bình thường. Đưa vào đối chiếu với dữ liệu tội phạm cấp cao của chúng ta.

\- Được.

\- Khoan đã – Shinichi gọi lại – Shiho, à Miyano đâu rồi? Anh có nhìn thấy cô ấy không?

\- Miyano-san? À, cô ấy đi với Akai-san, có người thấy cô ấy ở hiện trường vụ án – sắc mặt người đặc vụ trầm xuống – cậu cũng biết đấy, Jodie rất có ý nghĩa với anh ấy.

Bàn tay đón tập tài liệu của Shinichi hơi chững lại, rất nhanh anh lấy lại vẻ bình tĩnh, cầm tập tài liệu rồi nhanh chân đi vào khu dữ liệu. Jodie cũng rất đặc biệt đối với Shiho, cô ấy muốn cùng điều tra với Akai cũng là điều có thể hiểu được.

Lái xe về khu căn hộ cao cấp của Shiho, Akai quay đầu xe. Chiếc xe đen ngược chiều xé gió lao đi vun vút lại hiện về trong tâm trí. Anh liếc nhìn tấm bản đồ đánh dấu toàn bộ cửa hàng tiện lợi trên trục đường từ khu căn hộ đến hiện trường vụ án. Người bình thường nhìn vào hướng điều tra này hẳn sẽ cảm thấy có vẻ khó tin, thậm chí là hoang đường. Bởi vì con người luôn phức tạp hóa vấn đề, luôn đi tìm những thứ cao siêu, sâu xa mà không nghĩ đến cứ nhìn mọi việc đơn giản như nó vốn thế. Nếu như hung thủ đã không xóa bất cứ dấu vết nào dẫn đến hắn, thì có nghĩa là hắn đang ở đích đến đợi chúng ta.

Đến cửa hàng tiện lợi thứ bảy, cũng là cửa hàng cuối cùng có camera giám sát. Anh trình thẻ đặc vụ cùng lệnh cho phép điều tra tại Nhật rồi yêu cầu xem băng giám sát hai ngày gần đây. Ngay sáng sớm hôm nay, lúc năm giờ ba mươi hai phút sáng, có một người đã vào cửa hàng và chỉ mua một con dao gọt hoa quả. Lúc thanh toán, cô ta thậm chí hướng mặt về phía camera nở một nụ cười ngọt ngào, giống như cô ta đang cười với anh vậy. Ran Mori, tại sao tôi lại không ngạc nhiên nhỉ?

Ra khỏi cửa hàng, giờ đã là tám rưỡi tối, Akai bước nhanh trên con phố đông đúc. Bước chân anh dừng lại khi đôi mắt lướt qua dáng người quen thuộc đang dựa lưng vào thân xe cách đó không xa. Nhìn kĩ lại Shiho, Akai nhận ra cô vẫn mặc đồ như lúc sáng, cô còn không mang áo khoác. Anh nhíu mày thật sâu, em đi theo anh ngay từ Trung tâm sao? Giờ đã là đầu đông, sao em lại mặc ít áo thế kia?

Đi theo anh từ sáng đến giờ, nghĩa là em vẫn chưa ăn gì? Đôi chân mày của Akai càng nhíu sâu hơn, sao em cứ tự ý coi thường sức khỏe bản thân như thế. Không nhiều lời, anh cởi áo khoác choàng lên người Shiho rồi kéo cô vào quán café gần nhất, gọi hai suất bánh ngọt và hai tách café, chân mày anh vẫn chưa giãn ra chút nào. Shiho có rất nhiều điều muốn hỏi, nhưng nhìn anh như thế, cô chịu thua cầm dĩa lên ăn miếng bánh.

\- Anh buông tha cho cặp lông mày của anh đi, chúng nó sắp chập vào làm một rồi đấy.

Thấy cô đã chịu ăn bánh, chân mày anh mới giãn ra đôi chút. Shiho buông dĩa xuống bàn, cô nghiêm túc nhìn anh.

\- Anh giận em là vì anh biết em chưa ăn gì, vậy anh có nghĩ đến vì sao anh biết không?

Bởi vì chính bản thân anh luôn chỉ chú ý đi điều tra, đi tìm manh mối, đi kiểm chứng suy luận, không có giây phút nào dư ra dành cho việc nghỉ ngơi cả. Bởi vì nạn nhân là Jodie. Bởi vì cô luôn đi theo anh, giữ anh trong tầm mắt, lo lắng anh vì Jodie mà mất kiểm soát, đồng thời thu thập tin tức và suy nghĩ các khả năng về vụ án nên cô cũng sẽ không dư ra bất cứ giây phút nào để nghỉ ngơi. Khẽ thở dài, Akai cầm dĩa lên ăn bánh. Anh biết cô lo lắng cho anh, cô quan tâm anh, nhưng là sự quan tâm của người em gái đối với anh trai, trước như thế, giờ vẫn vậy.

Chờ cho anh ăn xong, Shiho nâng tách café lên theo thói quen.

\- Anh có thể nói cho em biết hung thủ là ai không?

Akai nhìn xoáy vào Shiho, trong ánh mắt anh là đau xót, là thống hận, là không nỡ. Giọng nói của cô mặc dù bình tĩnh, nhưng ngón tay cái sớm đã miết chặt tai tách. Với đáp án của anh, anh biết Shiho sẽ rất đau. Nhưng chuyện này, sớm muộn gì cô cũng phải biết, so với việc cô vừa phải đối diện với sự thật đau lòng, bên cạnh lại còn có một gã đã chiếm trọn trái tim cô suy sụp lảm nhảm không chấp nhận sự thật, vậy thà rằng ngay bây giờ cứ để anh nói với cô. Dù sao, chỉ là một cái tên thôi mà.

\- Ran Mori.

Café sóng ra tay bỏng rát. Shiho nhìn chằm chằm vào mặt café sóng sánh trào khỏi miệng tách, chảy giàn giụa từng hàng đen đắng trên sứ trắng nổi bật. Đến khi Akai đặt miếng khăn ướt gói đá lên chỗ bỏng cho cô, Shiho mới bừng tỉnh đặt tách xuống bàn, lấy khăn giấy lau chỗ café bị mình làm cho sóng ra ngoài. Anh không nói gì cả, chỉ nhìn cô bằng đôi mắt đen sâu không thể nhìn ra cảm xúc.

 _Ran…?_

Im lặng một hồi lâu, Shiho mới hỏi tiếp:

\- Tại sao anh lại điều tra theo hướng các cửa hàng tiện lợi? Tại sao anh lại lấy khu căn hộ của em làm điểm xuất phát?

\- Bởi vì sáng nay đến nhà em, anh đã gặp một chiếc xe đen lao ra từ phía khu căn hộ. Thứ cảm giác khi gần bọn chúng, anh quen thuộc không kém em đâu.

Thay một viên đá bọc trong khăn ướt khác đắp lên chỗ bỏng cho Shiho, Akai trầm trầm nói không nhanh không chậm:

\- Shinichi Kudo hôn em dưới bãi đỗ xe?

Shiho nhíu mày nghi hoặc.

\- Sao anh lại nhắc đến vấn đề đó vào lúc này?

\- Anh cần xác định động cơ.

Sững người, Shiho nhìn chằm chằm vào anh, ánh mắt bàng hoàng, trĩu nặng, còn pha một chút chua xót mơ hồ. Là như vậy sao? Khóe môi khẽ nhếch lên cay đắng.

\- Đúng.

\- Vậy là rõ rồi.

Khói lửa mịt mù, đây không phải là trận chiến lớn nhất, nhưng có lẽ là trận chiến khốc liệt nhất mà anh từng tham gia. Anh đã cầm cự ở đây hơn một giờ đồng hồ rồi, các đặc vụ đi cùng anh đã có người ngã xuống. Bọn chúng dụ anh đến đây, cấp trên vẫn nghĩ chỉ là một cuộc thăm dò nhỏ, vậy mà đúng như anh dự đoán, tổ chức dồn lực cho trận này. Nhưng đó không phải vấn đề anh quan tâm nhất, dù không có anh, sau này vẫn sẽ có rất nhiều người hợp lực tiêu diệt cái tổ chức chết tiệt này. Vấn đề nằm ở chỗ, tại sao em với tên thám tử ngông cuồng đó lại cùng chạy đến đây chứ, Shiho. Có ba nhân vật cỡ này, tổ chức không tận lực một mẻ diệt hết thì đúng là đáng tiếc. Liếc về phía nhà kho tối tăm im lìm bên kia, Akai có chút không yên lòng, anh tiện tay bắn luôn một tên bắn tỉa lấp ló trên mái. Chết tiệt, sao tiếp viện vẫn chưa đến?

Đoàng!

Trong một giây anh phân tâm, Gin đã kịp nắm bắt cơ hội bắn sượt qua người anh một viên đạn. Giờ đây, trong tổ chức có lẽ chỉ có Gin xứng đáng là đối thủ của anh, cũng chỉ có hắn đủ khả năng kìm chân anh tại chỗ này. Lấy lại sự tập trung, Akai nghiêm túc tham chiến, anh đáp trả lại hắn. So với anh, vị trí của Gin gần với nhà kho đó hơn.

Cánh cửa nhà kho khép hờ chậm rãi mở ra, Shuuichi Akai không hề nhận ra cả anh và Gin cùng khựng lại trong giây lát, Shiho với gương mặt không một chút huyết sắc đứng giữa hai cánh cửa sắt hoen gỉ nặng nề. Đôi mắt cô loang loáng ánh nước, nhưng không hề vương một giọt lệ nào trên gương mặt đã trắng bệch. Phần ngực trái và vai chiếc áo khoác đen của cô sẫm lại, Akai nghiến chặt răng, từ tay Shiho máu vẫn nhỏ từng giọt tí tách.

Akai chợt hoảng hốt nhận ra Shiho đang từng bước bước ra khỏi nhà kho tối tăm u ám tách biệt hẳn với bom đạn khói lửa ngoài này. Quan trọng hơn, bước chân của cô không hề có điểm đến, đôi mắt của cô cũng không hề có tiêu cự. Trong mắt Shiho dường như chỉ còn lại sự tổn thương, mất mát và buông xuôi. Cô không quan tâm đến làn mưa đạn ở đây, cô cũng không quan tâm mình sẽ trở thành tấm bia sống, cô chỉ muốn tránh xa cảnh tượng ở bên trong kia, cảnh tượng mà cả đời này cô cũng không muốn đối diện.

Chỉ cần là người của tổ chức, ai cũng muốn lấy mạng Sherry, bởi vì Sherry là người đầu tiên, cũng là người duy nhất sau vụ vợ chồng nhà Miyano mười mấy năm trước được đích thân boss hạ lệnh thanh trừng. Đương nhiên, lúc này cô lộ mặt ra ngay giữa trận chiến không khác gì tự nộp mình ra lãnh án tử. Ống ngắm của Chianti cách đó khá xa cũng tự động chuyển sang phía bên này, ánh lửa phản chiếu qua kính ngắm lóe lên tia chết chóc. Ngay lập tức, Akai vòng tay lại đằng sau nhả liền cả băng đạn. Những viên đạn từ súng ngắn tuy không thể ngắm chính xác để lấy mạng Chianti vốn nấp trong bóng tối, nhưng lại có thể bắn hỏng thứ vừa lóe sáng lên kia của cô ta.

Hừm, hiếm khi thấy gã Akai mặt lạnh đó nóng đến vậy. Bẻ ống ngắm đã nát dưới loạt đạn của Akai, Chianti lại hướng nòng súng về phía cửa nhà kho. Không thể một phát găm thẳng vào đầu cô ta, tôi không tin dưới loạt đạn của tôi cô ta có thể không sứt không mẻ. Dù sao tôi cũng là sát thủ bắn tỉa top đầu của tổ chức.

Không biết là vô tình hay cố ý, hoặc có lẽ do ông trời trêu ngươi, những đường đạn xa có, gần có đều sượt sát qua người cô, ở đủ vị trí nhưng không một viên đạn nào làm tổn hại đến tính mạng cô. Vẫn bước đi trong làn mưa đạn bão bom vô tình, Shiho chẳng nghe thấy gì cả, bên tai chỉ còn lời thì thầm ngắt quãng của anh khi đó.

 _"_ _Shiho, đừng…đừng…tổn thương đến Ran… Em đừng...nhất định đừng làm cô ấy…bị thương…"_

Bàn tay cô đẫm máu, nhưng đối với Shiho, đó chẳng phải máu của cô. Anh tàn nhẫn lắm, Shinichi Kudo. Nhắm lại đôi mắt xanh bị đau thương tuyệt vọng nhấn chìm trong sắc đen, Shiho muốn buông xuôi tất cả, cô khuỵu ngã xuống. Mệnh lệnh thanh trừng, đáng lẽ cô nên lãnh nhận từ lâu rồi.

Đoàng! Đoàng! Đoàng!

Một phát chính diện, hai phát xiên từ bên trái, chỉ cần dựa vào âm thanh nổ súng cô cũng có thể phán đoán chính xác hướng súng, dù là trong hoàn cảnh bom đạn nổ khắp nơi như thế này. Cười nhạt một tiếng, đó là hệ quả tất yếu của gần hai mươi năm trưởng thành trong tổ chức.

Dựa vào âm thanh? Mở bừng đôi mắt nặng trĩu, một giọt nước mắt nặng nề lăn xuống gò má đã xám lại vì bụi và thuốc súng. Một ở ngực trái, hai ở vị trí phổi bên phải. Tại sao…viên đạn đáng lẽ sẽ găm vào đầu cô lại xuyên qua người Gin? Máu tuôn ra từ ba lỗ thủng, thấm sẫm thêm màu chiếc áo khoác đen dài đặc trưng. Khuỵu xuống, Gin cố gắng chống đỡ cơ thể khỏi gục ngã trên hai đầu gối. Anh quỳ trên mặt đất, bàn tay trái chơi vơi chợt bắt lấy bờ vai cô.

\- Sherry…

Gin nhìn vào mắt cô, đã lâu lắm rồi, anh không gần cô đến thế này. Đã lâu lắm rồi, anh không thể chạm vào cô. Hơi thở nặng nề dần, lồng ngực nóng rát, phổi giống như bị xé rách, đến việc hít thở cũng trở nên khó khăn. Anh cố gắng nắm bắt ánh nhìn của cô, nhưng chẳng có gì cả. Không có thù hận, không có sợ hãi, không có oán trách, chỉ có chút gì đó thoảng qua rất nhẹ, hình như là ngỡ ngàng. Anh cười nhàn nhạt, nhưng là một nụ cười đúng nghĩa.

\- Tôi đã nói rồi, ngoài tôi ra, bất cứ ai cũng không có quyền giết em.

Ho một tràng dài, Gin không thể chống đỡ thêm được nữa, anh gục xuống bên cô. Cố gắng lật người lại, trước mắt anh là bầu trời đêm sáng rõ hàng ngàn ngôi sao lấp lánh. Xoay đầu nhìn sang bên, đôi mắt xanh khô lạnh của Gin phảng phất ánh nước.

Tôi đã từng nghĩ, sẽ không để em phải cô khổ một mình trên cõi đời này. Tôi đã từng nghĩ, nếu phải lựa chọn, tôi nhất định sẽ lựa chọn em ra đi trước, bởi vì người ở lại bao giờ cũng là người đau hơn. Nhưng hôm nay, tôi lại chọn khác đi, bởi vì không còn giống với ngày đó, giờ tôi đã biết dù tôi có chết đi, cũng sẽ không làm em đau lòng. Đến cuối cùng, có thể nhìn thấy em, có thể gần em, có thể chạm vào em, có thể chết bên em, tôi đã rất mãn nguyện rồi.

Đôi mắt mờ nhòa dần tối lại, khuôn mặt em cũng sắp chìm vào màn đêm vĩnh cửu. Bàn tay chai sạn vươn lên cố gắng chạm vào khóe mắt em.

Đừng khóc, Sherry.

Nụ cười nhạt trên môi Gin mờ dần, mờ dần rồi tắt hẳn. Bàn tay hờ hững dừng lại giữa không trung, rồi đập xuống nền đất làm đám bụi cuộn mình bay lên, bám lấy rèm mi đẫm lệ. Đến cuối cùng, anh vẫn có thể ra đi cùng với một nụ cười.

Shiho ngồi trên mặt đất, cô cắn chặt bờ môi khô nứt nhìn chằm chằm vào Gin. Cô cũng không biết trước Gin, trước một Gin không còn sự sống, cô nên có tâm trạng như thế nào? Quá khứ anh tốt với cô, chân thành với cô thì sao? Thực tế anh đã giết chị gái cô, lí do, có lẽ cũng giống như anh vẫn luôn truy sát cô, thì lại thế nào? Quá khứ dù thế nào, thực tế có ra sao thì người cũng không còn nữa rồi. Đến giờ cũng chẳng còn ý nghĩa gì nữa.

\- Shiho! Shiho! Tỉnh táo lại đi, tiếp viện đến rồi, không sao nữa rồi.

Shuuichi Akai nửa ngồi nửa quỳ ôm lấy hai vai cô gọi, Shiho từ từ đưa bàn tay lạnh nhẹ nhàng vuốt mắt cho Gin, nước mắt vẫn không tự chủ được mà rơi xuống, hòa cùng máu và bụi ám hơi thuốc súng.

\- Đến cả Gin cũng chết ngay trước mắt em. Akai, đến cả Gin…vì em…cũng chết rồi.

Cũng? Akai lờ mờ cảm thấy sự bất ổn trong lời thì thầm ngắt quãng của Shiho, ít nhiều anh cũng đoán ra được chuyện gì có thể làm cô suy sụp như thế này. Anh nâng cằm Shiho lên, để cô nhìn thẳng vào mắt mình:

\- Shiho, nhìn anh, nhìn anh này. Em bình tĩnh lại đi, bây giờ điều quan trọng là em phải lên xe cấp cứu ngay lập tức, còn lại cứ để anh, được chứ? Anh sẽ không để cô ta thoát đâu.

Nói rồi anh gọi nhân viên y tế vừa lao xuống từ những xe cấp cứu theo lệnh cấp tốc đến hiện trường khi cuộc chiến đến hồi kết. Họ nâng cô lên cáng cứu thương, họ muốn đưa cô vào xe cấp cứu, họ muốn cứu mạng cô. Akai xoay người đi về phía nhà kho vẫn im lìm u ám kia. Chợt Shiho níu lấy cánh tay anh, quay đầu nhìn lại, ánh mắt cô u uẩn, phức tạp mà kiên định lạ thường.

\- Ran, nạn nhân của vụ bắt cóc, anh vào cứu cô ấy đi. Shin… Kudo-kun vì bảo vệ cô ấy, trúng đạn – Shiho nói từng chữ khó khăn, những câu nói này là tất cả những cố gắng cuối cùng của cô – Akai, người hạ sát đặc vụ Jodie Starring là người của tổ chức, có lẽ cũng đã bỏ mạng trong trận hôm nay rồi. Ran… Cô ấy như ngày hôm nay là lỗi của em. Anh hãy đưa cô ấy về với cuộc sống bình thường, được không?

Hai nhân viên y tế nhìn Shiho, lại nhìn sang Akai, cô gái tên Ran mà họ nhắc tới có lẽ là cô gái nhà thám tử Mori mà sự mất tích được cho là có liên quan đến tổ chức. Vậy là cô gái này đã tìm được cô ấy thật.

Akai nhìn cô, khuôn mặt anh không nhìn ra mừng giận, trước sau vẫn lạnh như tiền. Kiểu im lặng không đáp lời của anh rất dễ làm cho người khác cảm thấy khó xử, nhưng Shiho vẫn níu cánh tay anh, ánh mắt nhìn anh kiên định. Trong ánh mắt ấy, những điều cô vừa nói ra giống như nguyện vọng duy nhất của cô vậy. Akai nghiến chặt nắm tay, nhìn cô lúc này, nghe hai từ "được không" cô vừa nói thì giống như chỉ cần anh nói không, cô sẽ mất đi ý muốn sống cuối cùng. Thật lâu sau, anh mới nói từ "được" rất miễn cưỡng.

Ran Mori, cô hãy cứ sống những tháng ngày còn lại với những chuyện cô gây ra đi.

Quay người bước đi, chẳng mấy chốc Akai đã biến mất sau cánh cửa sắt nặng nề. Sao em phải như thế, Shiho?

Chuyển Shiho vào xe cứu thương, hai nhân viên vừa cắt áo để xử lý vết thương, vừa nhìn vị trí viên đạn găm vào lồng ngực trái của cô liền hốt hoảng bảo lái xe gọi về bệnh viện trung tâm yêu cầu chuẩn bị phẫu thuật, đồng thời lái về bệnh viện nhanh nhất có thể. Bị thương nặng như vậy, sao cô gái này có thể tỉnh táo đến tận bây giờ chứ? Vừa rồi còn nói chuyện bình tĩnh như thế.

\- Những chỗ khác sao cũng được, nhưng viên đạn ở lồng ngực phải giữ lại cho tôi. Nếu không làm được, tôi không cần phẫu thuật.

Trái ngược với vẻ mặt nghiêm trọng của hai nhân viên trên xe, Shiho nói từng lời rõ ràng và bình tĩnh. Về đến bệnh viện, Shiho vẫn không hề thay đổi ý kiến, mặc kệ sắc mặt đen kịt của vị bác sĩ phụ trách phẫu thuật. Cứ kéo dài thì cô gái này sẽ mất máu mà chết mất. Mặc kệ là cô ấy vì kích động mới đưa ra yêu cầu lạ đời như thế hay thế nào, để đạn đó cô ấy có thể sống, nhưng ngồi đôi co nữa thì bệnh nhân chết là cái chắc. Sau này cô ấy thay đổi ý kiến vẫn có khả năng gắp đạn ra mà. Nghĩ là làm, vị bác sĩ trẻ đồng ý kí vào cam kết được lập theo yêu cầu của cô, anh sẽ giữ viên đạn lại. Khi nét bút cuối cùng hạ xuống, Shiho ngất lịm đi mà không cần dùng đến thuốc gây mê. Đến giờ, lượng máu cô mất đi đã quá giới hạn bình thường mà con người có thể chịu đựng rồi.

 _Shinichi, anh muốn em đừng làm tổn thương Ran, được, nếu đó là nguyện vọng cuối cùng của anh, em sẽ thực hiện._

 _Cuộc sống của cô ấy, cuộc sống của anh, vốn vì em mà trở thành như vậy. Em sẽ đưa Ran trở về với cuộc đời mà cô ấy vốn có._

 _Viên đạn này, nỗi đau này, để em nhận lấy đi._

 **Grey**


	5. Chapter 5: Nối tiếp quá khứ

**Chap 5: Nối tiếp quá khứ.**

 _Quá khứ càng tươi đẹp, hiện thực đau đớn sẽ càng _tàn khốc...__

 _...hồi ức càng ngọt ngào, vết thương lòng sẽ càng xót xa._

 _"Dù rằng tạm thời không nguy hiểm đến tính mạng, nhưng các di chứng để lại về sau sẽ khiến cô ấy sống rất khó khăn. Anh cũng thấy vị trí viên đạn rồi đấy, gần tim như thế này, mỗi một nhịp đập cô ấy đều có thể cảm nhận rõ ràng viên đạn, còn chưa kể chỉ cần nhịp tim nhanh một chút cô ấy sẽ cực kì đau đớn. Theo như hồ sơ, trước đây cô Miyano là một nhà khoa học chuyên ngành hóa sinh, cô ấy hẳn phải hiểu rõ tình trạng của mình. Anh có biết nguyên nhân khiến cô ấy đưa ra quyết định này không? Nếu có thể, rất mong anh hãy hợp tác giúp chúng tôi khuyên cô Miyano lấy viên đạn ra."_

Ngồi trên dãy ghế chờ trong hành lang bệnh viện trắng toát, Akai chống khuỷu tay lên đầu gối, cúi thấp người đan hai tay vào nhau, từng lời nói của bác sĩ phẫu thuật vang lên cùng nhịp bút gõ trên tấm phim đen trắng lặp đi lặp lại trong đầu anh. Em lại dùng đến cách này sao? Bước vào phòng chăm sóc đặc biệt, Shiho vẫn hôn mê, cô nhợt nhạt nằm trên giường bệnh, anh không thể nhìn thêm được nữa. Akai trở ra hành lang lạnh lẽo đếm từng phút giây đợi cô tỉnh lại. Đã hai ngày rồi, Shiho.

Chai rượu đã vơi một nửa bị quăng mạnh xuống sàn, vỡ tan, lăn lóc, vương vãi bên hàng loạt những mảnh vỡ ngổn ngang khác. Tổ chức không còn, nơi để về không còn, người để hận cũng không còn nữa. Vậy thì, tại sao lại còn một mình cô đây?

Bao quanh Shiho là một màu đen dày đặc, cô không thể nhìn thấy gì, cũng không cảm nhận được gì cả. Trong bóng tối, khóe môi cô cong lên thành một nụ cười cay đắng, là không đau, hay là đã thương tổn đến nỗi chẳng thể cảm nhận được gì nữa rồi? Chợt từ đâu một luồng sáng nhè nhẹ lan tỏa, không gay gắt mà êm đềm bao phủ lấy người cô, dịu dàng tràn dần ra khung cảnh xung quanh. Đó là một ngày mùa thu gió se se lạnh, Shinichi nắm lấy bàn tay cô, anh cười nói:

\- Chắc em đói rồi, mình đi ăn chút gì đó nhé.

Bàn tay anh rộng, ấm áp biết bao, an toàn biết bao. Giống như một đoạn phim tình cảm xưa, bóng của hai người tay trong tay chầm chậm bước đi trên con đường đầy gió đổ dài trên vỉa hè thưa người. Gió lạnh, nhưng hồi đó có anh.

Khung cảnh bỗng thay đổi, cô cùng Shinichi đang ngồi nghiên cứu tài liệu. Giờ đã là đêm khuya, trong phòng họp ở trung tâm điều tra này chỉ còn lại hai người họ. Về tổ chức, Shiho luôn là người lao tâm nhất, cô tra cặn kẽ từng chi tiết, mọi thông tin đã từng xuất hiện. Bởi vì hơn ai hết, cô hiểu rõ bọn chúng tàn bạo và xảo quyệt đến mức nào. Cô sợ rằng chỉ cần lơ là một chi tiết nhỏ cũng sẽ khiến tất cả mọi người gặp phải nguy hiểm. Một ly chocolate nóng được đặt ngay bên cạnh bàn tay đang lật tài liệu không ngừng kia, Shiho nhìn lên, cô thấy anh cười:

\- Đêm khuya tăng ca thì em cũng nên tăng thêm năng lượng nạp vào người chứ.

Nhìn Shiho, anh không ngăn được cô, cũng không có lí do ngăn cô, bởi vì đặc thù nhiệm vụ của họ quá nguy hiểm, và đây là giai đoạn cuối của cuộc chiến. Nhưng, anh sẽ đồng hành cùng cô, sẽ ở bên cô, chăm sóc cô thật tốt. Chợt Shinichi đưa tay vén lọn tóc tinh nghịch không theo hàng lối rủ xuống bên má Shiho ra sau vành tai, ngón tay anh dịu dàng lướt qua gò má cô, trong giọng nói có chút xót xa:

\- Mắt em bắt đầu có quầng thâm rồi.

Tổ chức là cơn ác mộng từng đêm. Ác mộng đáng sợ, nhưng hồi đó có anh.

Một lần nữa khung cảnh lại thay đổi, lần này là ở trong chính căn hộ của Shiho, mọi thứ đều thật quen thuộc. Shinichi từ phía sau lưng ôm cô vào lòng, vòng tay anh thật chặt, vòng ôm của anh thật ấm áp. Tựa cằm lên bờ vai mảnh dẻ của cô, anh thì thào:

\- Shiho, xin em…đừng bỏ anh lại một mình.

Giọng nói của anh rất chân thành, rất bi thương, như thể anh sợ rằng chỉ cần anh buông tay, cô sẽ biến mất, như thể anh sợ rằng anh sẽ chẳng còn ai bên cạnh cả. Shiho đã từng cô độc, đã từng sợ hãi, đã từng chạy trốn số phận của chính mình, nhưng cô đã không còn như thế nữa, bởi vì hồi đó có anh.

Dùng đôi tay thon gầy bao lấy bàn tay anh, Shiho nhẹ nhàng đáp lại:

\- Em không đi đâu hết, Shinichi.

Đoàng!

Đột ngột, tiếng súng oan nghiệt đó vang lên phá tan những hồi ức, đập nát những hình ảnh hiện lên trước mắt. Shiho bỗng thấy lồng ngực nhói đau, cô nhìn xuống, từ ngực trái máu đã ướt đẫm từ lâu. Cảm thấy bàn tay lành lạnh, Shiho nhìn lên, trong bàn tay cô là một khẩu súng ngắn vẫn còn vương vài sợi khói nơi họng súng, và thẳng trước nòng súng của cô là Shinichi với thân mình đẫm máu gục xuống ngay trước mắt cô. Ran lệ nhòa bờ mi, đỡ lấy anh với từng giọt nước mắt chứa đầy sự hối hận muộn màng, bả vai bị thương của cô ấy được chiếc áo khoác của anh quấn chặt cầm máu. Ran ôm anh dưới sàn xi măng sần sùi lạnh lẽo, anh lại nhìn cô với ánh mắt đau đớn đầy bi thương. Anh đau sao, người phải đau là cô cơ mà.

Trong ánh đèn nhà kho nhờ nhờ tranh tối tranh sáng, Shiho buông rơi khẩu súng xuống sàn, từng đám bụi cuộn mình lên, bay vật vờ trong thứ ánh sáng đầy tăm tối ấy. Anh đã nói đừng bỏ anh lại một mình, Shinichi, anh đã nói như thế, rất chân thành, rất bi thương. Nhưng tại sao hôm nay người vứt bỏ cô lại là anh? Đến cuối cùng, anh vẫn luôn lựa chọn cô ấy, dù cho điều đó có tổn thương cô đến thế nào, phải không? Lời là do anh nói ra, bỏ cô lại một mình cũng là anh tự quyết định, hơn nữa còn làm rất dứt khoát, rất gọn gàng, và triệt để tàn nhẫn.

Em thua rồi, Shinichi, em thật sự thua rồi.

Bóng đêm lại một lần nữa đổ ập lên Shiho, cô ngồi sụp xuống, hai tay run run ôm lấy đôi chân đã chẳng thể đứng vững. Tựa cằm lên đầu gối, Shiho co mình lại trong màn đêm đặc quánh. Bố, mẹ, Akemi, gia đình, cô đã chẳng còn gì cả. Tất cả đều bỏ cô lại mà sang thế giới bên kia, một thế giới không có cô. Và anh, ánh sáng duy nhất mà cô tưởng rằng cô có trên đời, đến cuối cùng cũng lựa chọn vứt bỏ cô. Mà không, là cô tưởng anh là ánh sáng dành cho mình, vốn dĩ đâu phải sự thật, không thể tính là vứt bỏ.

Cuộc đời cô là một màu xám ảm đạm, chỉ là cô cố gắng tìm cho mình một chút ánh sáng, để rồi kết quả lại là nhấn chìm bản thân vào màu đen tuyệt vọng. Máu, nước mắt, nỗi đau, lựa chọn, vứt bỏ, cái gì cô cũng không muốn thấy, cái gì cô cũng không muốn chịu đựng nữa. Nếu cứ thế này mà lặng lẽ ra đi, lặng lẽ chìm vào bóng tối, mãi mãi không tỉnh dậy, mãi mãi không cảm nhận được gì nữa, cũng thật tốt.

Nhắm lại đôi mắt đã cay xè, một giọt nước mắt trào khỏi bờ mi, chậm chạp lăn xuống qua khóe mắt, chạy dài qua thái dương cô. Khoan đã, chẳng phải cô đang ngồi sao?

 _"Shiho! Shiho!"_

 _Là ai? Tiếng gọi mơ hồ quá._

"Cô Miyano, xin hãy ở lại với chúng tôi!"

"Kích tim! Một…hai…ba…bốn…năm… Cố lên nào cô Miyano!"

 _"Em không thể bỏ cuộc được, Shiho!"_

 _Shiho cố gắng nắm bắt âm thanh mơ hồ đang gọi tên cô, nhưng sao xa vời quá! Cô cũng chẳng thể nhận biết giọng nói vừa lạ vừa quen đó là của ai. Nhưng trong tiềm thức, cô lại tự động hướng âm thanh ấy về giọng nói mà cô muốn được nghe nhất lúc này. Anh…ở đâu?_

"Sao rồi?"

"Không có phản ứng."

"Chuẩn bị máy sốc tim, sẵn sàng…"

 _"Shiho, xin em, đừng bỏ anh lại một mình."_

Shinichi?

Mở bừng đôi mắt nặng nề đã nhắm nghiền bao ngày, Shiho đột ngột ngồi bật dậy. Trước ánh mắt ngỡ ngàng của bác sĩ và các y tá, cô mím nhẹ môi, đôi mắt xanh biếc nhìn xung quanh, ảo giác? Nhắm lại cặp mắt mệt mỏi, Shiho ngã xuống giường bệnh, vệt nước mắt bên thái dương vẫn chưa kịp khô trên gương mặt nhợt nhạt không một tia huyết sắc. Bác sĩ hoảng hốt, các y tá thì cuống lên chuẩn bị máy sốc tim, trong cảnh hỗn loạn ấy, Shiho nằm trên giường bệnh chỉ yếu ớt nói:

\- Tôi tỉnh rồi, mọi người ra ngoài đi.

Các vị y bác sĩ vẫn đứng im bất động, chỉ đến khi Shiho mở mắt ra lần nữa nhìn lại mọi người, vị bác sĩ phụ trách mới tiến hành kiểm tra tổng quát, đánh giá tình trạng sức khỏe của cô rồi họ ra ngoài để cho cô yên tĩnh. Akai đứng nhìn Shiho một hồi, sau đó anh dựng chiếc ghế nằm chỏng chơ trên mặt đất phía xa lên, kê cạnh giường bệnh và ngồi xuống. Vừa lúc nãy thôi, ngón tay cô hơi run run, gương mặt thể hiện rằng hiện tại cô rất đau đớn, rồi Shiho khóc. Giọt nước mắt kia chưa kịp lăn hết hành trình ngắn ngủi của nó thì một đường thẳng tắp không một gợn sóng trên màn hình chiếc máy bên cạnh, chạy kèm với tiếng tít kéo dài đã dọa anh sợ chết khiếp. Akai đá bay chiếc ghế dành cho người nhà bệnh nhân, kéo cả dàn y bác sĩ vào phòng bệnh. Thế rồi trong tình trạng nguy cấp cô lại đột ngột ngồi bật dậy làm bọn họ kinh ngạc không thôi.

Vừa lúc nãy thôi, anh tưởng rằng đã mất cô mãi mãi. Trong lúc tâm trí quay cuồng, trong khi nỗi sợ choán đầy đầu óc, anh đã không kiểm soát được mà bật ra một câu như sự níu giữ cuối cùng.

Câu nói ấy, tôi sẽ không để em nghe được. Shiho, em yên tâm, tôi sẽ không để em phải khó xử thêm nữa.

Thời gian như ngừng lại tại gian phòng này, anh vẫn ngồi, cô vẫn nhắm mắt, từ xa nhìn lại giống như một bức ảnh tĩnh lặng. Chợt Shiho lên tiếng phá tan sự im lặng ấy:

\- Anh Akai, người đó…sao rồi?

Đôi mắt đen sâu của Akai hiếm khi nổi sóng như lúc này, nhưng cũng chỉ là một thoáng chốc. Anh nhìn cô, nói rõ ràng rành mạch, nhưng âm điệu lại mang chút gì đó, giống như đau lòng, giống như sợ cô tổn thương:

\- Shinichi Kudo, hi sinh khi làm nhiệm vụ.

Im lặng, ngồi trong phòng bệnh, Akai chỉ còn nghe thấy tiếng hô hấp đều đều. Cố gắng kéo tấm chăn lên cao hơn, nhưng bàn tay Shiho vô lực. Lồng ngực trái đau đớn từng cơn, dữ dội như có gì đó cào xé vào tim vậy. Thật lâu sau Shiho mới lên tiếng, dường như phải rất khó khăn cô mới dồn được sự bình tĩnh cho câu nói tưởng chừng hờ hững này:

\- Vậy à, chết thật rồi sao…

Rất lâu sau đó cô không nói thêm gì, lâu đến mức Akai tưởng như cô đã ngủ, đột nhiên cô lại bổ sung thêm một câu nữa:

\- Nếu Ran muốn gặp em, anh cứ để cho cô ấy vào.

Đó là bốn câu duy nhất Shiho nói trong ngày đầu tiên tỉnh lại.

Đã hai năm rồi, kể từ ngày bác sĩ kết luận cô gái đó có thể ra viện, anh đã cùng cô ấy biến mất không còn chút dấu tích. Chỉ một dòng chữ "Đã chết khi làm nhiệm vụ" thực sự không lừa nổi ai biết rõ sự tình, Shuuichi Akai, huyền thoại của FBI, làm gì có chuyện chết dễ dàng như thế. Anh đang ở bên cô ấy, cô Miyano, phải không?

Trời trong nắng nhẹ, hôm nay là một ngày đẹp trời, Cathy Cambell bước ra khỏi trụ sở. Mấy năm nay, cô vẫn không ngừng tìm kiếm tung tích của hai người đó, nhưng một chút tin tức cô cũng không thu thập được. Thực sự ban đầu cô cũng như những người khác, hoàn toàn không có chút nghi ngờ gì về cái chết của cậu thám tử Nhật Bản tài hoa. Nhưng sau đó, Shiho Miyano bị chấn động tâm lí, anh cũng vì thế mà thay đổi, riêng với cô ấy, anh hết mực quan tâm chăm sóc, ngoài cô Miyano, anh cũng chẳng có hứng quan tâm đến điều gì hay bất cứ ai khác, bao gồm cả cô.

Cũng vì thế mà Cathy không khỏi lưu tâm hơn đến sự việc này. Và rồi, dần dần càng để ý càng lộ ra nhiều chi tiết bất thường, Cathy bị cuốn vào cái chết không rõ ràng của Shinichi Kudo, để rồi sau bao nhiêu cố gắng, cô đã phát hiện ra một sự thật kinh hoàng. Nhưng khi ấy thì anh đã biến mất rồi. Akai, anh cần phải biết chuyện này, và cô Miyano, cô ấy cũng cần phải biết sự thật về cái chết của Shinichi Kudo năm đó, tất cả mọi người đều bị lừa rồi.

Bước nhanh trên con đường đông đúc, Cathy chưa từng từ bỏ ý nghĩ sẽ nói sự thật cho hai người ấy biết. Sẽ có ngày cô làm rõ được sự thật này với họ, với Shuuichi.

Có một nơi tại châu Âu, không phải những danh thắng nổi tiếng ở các cường quốc như Đức, Pháp, Italia… mà là một thành phố xinh xắn ở Thụy Điển, Lund, thành phố cổ tích. Nếu ai đó từng say mê trên từng trang cổ tích của Andecxen, người đó sẽ sống lại thủa ấu thơ khi thả bộ trên những con đường lát đá vuông vắn ở Lund, nhìn qua khung cửa sổ của ngôi nhà nhỏ nhắn nhiều màu sắc, những khóm hoa hồng đỏ thắm trước hiên, giỏ hoa tím nhàn nhạt bên bậu cửa sổ, cây đèn bàn điệu đà để đọc sách lấp ló sau rèm, hay đơn giản chỉ là hàng rào gỗ thấp nhuốm màu cũ kỹ của thời gian. Vào mùa đông, Lund vẫn như thành phố trong cổ tích, chỉ khác là ngôi nhà gỗ màu sắc kia sẽ lấp sau những đồi tuyết trắng xóa cao tới gần mái nhà, ông già tuyết trượt trên những đồi tuyết này để đến nơi chăng? Nếu ở trong thành phố, những ánh đèn ấm áp sẽ tỏa ra từ cửa sổ, ai đó đang thưởng thức café nóng. Lund mùa đông cũng trong trẻo lắm, khi băng tuyết trong veo bám trên những cành cây trụi lá vào mỗi buổi sáng tinh mơ, hay bầu trời đỏ rực giữa tuyết trắng xóa khi hoàng hôn buông xuống. Tất cả hòa quyện tạo nên một Lund nhẹ nhàng, lãng mạn, đầy nhựa sống.

\- Anh cũng biết chọn địa điểm tĩnh dưỡng lắm, Shuuichi Akai.

\- Cô cũng biết truy tìm người lắm, Cathy Cambell.

Một sáng mùa xuân trong vắt, từng dải nắng nhẹ buông trên vai chàng cựu đặc vụ huyền thoại của FBI, hôm nay là một ngày đẹp trời để tình cờ gặp lại người cũ, phải không? Cathy chỉ tươi cười không để ý câu nói của anh, ít ra thì anh vẫn còn nhớ cô. Nụ cười ấm áp như nắng của Cathy chợt làm Akai nhói lòng, Jodie cũng từng có nụ cười đẹp như thế.

\- Anh không mời tôi vào nhà sao?

Akai lưỡng lự một lúc, hôm nay Shiho trầm hẳn xuống, dù rằng thường ngày cô cũng chẳng sôi nổi gì cho cam. Đêm qua cô gặp ác mộng. Cứ mỗi khi như thế, Shiho lại thu mình vào sâu hơn vỏ ốc của mình, cô không ra ngoài, cũng chẳng gặp ai, thậm chí với anh, cô cũng không nói một lời. Cathy dù sao cũng coi như người quen cũ, có thể để Shiho gặp cô ấy cũng tốt, dù sao cũng không thể để cô cứ mãi thu mình như thế. Mở cửa nhà, Akai đứng sang một bên để Cathy vào.

Trong phòng khách trang nhã đầy đủ tiện nghi, mấy khung cửa sổ lớn đều bị tấm rèm dày che kín, không nhìn ra được cảnh sắc tươi đẹp của buổi sáng đầu xuân ngoài trời. Trên chiếc ghế sofa màu nâu sậm giữa phòng là một cô gái trẻ ngồi im lặng. Ngồi xuống chiếc ghế dựa bên cạnh, Cathy bắt đầu quan sát tỉ mỉ Shiho trong khi Akai vào bếp lấy đồ uống. Sau hai năm, cô gầy hơn một chút, làn da trắng xanh xao do ít tiếp xúc với ánh nắng mặt trời nổi bật dưới chiếc áo len rộng màu xám tro. Shiho vẫn ngồi bất động trên ghế, hai bàn tay giấu sau ống tay áo đặt trên đùi, đầu hơi cúi nhìn xuống tấm thảm lông dày dưới chân. Mái tóc nâu đỏ đặc biệt của cô nay đã dài ngang lưng, để buông xõa vờn quanh gương mặt đượm buồn. Cảnh này, vừa đẹp vừa tĩnh, lại u ám ảm đạm, tựa như một bức hình đen trắng cổ xưa. Hình như sự xuất hiện của Cathy cũng chẳng ảnh hưởng gì đến trạng thái cô lập bản thân của Shiho.

\- Nhà hết café, cô uống tạm trà đi.

Akai từ bếp đem ra hai tách trà nóng, thứ đồ uống Shiho gần như dùng thay nước lọc hàng ngày. Ngoài cô ra, anh chưa thấy ai uống nhiều trà như thế. Cathy còn chưa nói gì, Shiho đột ngột nhìn lên nói:

\- Hết rồi thì anh ra ngoài mua đi, vừa rồi anh ra ngoài vì nhà hết café mà, không phải sao?

Ngạc nhiên với phản ứng của Shiho, Akai dừng lại nhìn cô chăm chú, sau đó mới hỏi lại:

\- Em không sao chứ?

\- Không sao, cũng chẳng phải người xa lạ gì.

Anh nhìn sang Cathy, hiểu người được nhắc đến ở đây là ai, nghĩ một lát rồi anh mới bước ra phía cửa, trước khi ra ngoài còn dặn với lại:

\- Anh sẽ về nhanh thôi.

Cánh cửa vừa đóng, sự im lặng lại bao trùm không gian.

Hồi lâu mà Shiho không nói gì, Cathy quyết định mình sẽ bắt đầu trước, bất kể cô ấy có nói hay không. Những điều này cô đã muốn nói với người con gái trước mặt lâu lắm rồi, những điều vẫn luôn bị kìm ném suốt bao năm qua, và giờ thì cô gái đó đang ngồi ngay trước mắt cô.

\- Cô Miyano, đã lâu rồi không gặp. Tôi hi vọng cô sẽ hiểu cho về những gì mà tôi sắp nói, dù vừa mới gặp lại sau hai năm tôi đã nói vấn đề này. Theo những quan sát và đánh giá của tôi từ khi bước chân vào nhà thì có thể thấy mọi thứ ở trong nhà đều do một mình Akai lo lắng cho, kể cả cô. Sau cái chết của cậu Shinichi Kudo, với quan hệ của hai người, tôi có thể thông cảm với cô khi cô bị chấn động nặng nề. Nhưng Akai thì sao, anh ấy có liên quan gì mà cô lại lôi anh ấy vào vấn đề tâm lí của riêng cô chứ? Vì cô, Akai không còn cuộc sống riêng tư nữa, anh ấy từ bỏ cả sự nghiệp của mình, suốt mấy năm qua tất cả những gì anh ấy làm chỉ xoay quanh cô. Cô Miyano, cô muốn cuộc đời thảm hại u ám thì hãy sống một mình theo ý cô thôi, đừng có kéo theo cả Akai phải chịu đựng, lo lắng cho cô nữa. Huống hồ, về sự việc của cậu Shinichi Kudo năm đó không như cô nghĩ.

Cathy nói một hơi không ngừng nghỉ, Shiho vẫn ngồi nguyên tư thế trên ghế, im lặng không nói. Những ngón tay thon gầy dưới lớp tay áo len xám rộng co lại, dần nắm chặt run run. Tim vì kích động mà đập nhanh hơn vài nhịp, cơn đau ở lồng ngực khiến gương mặt vốn đã hơi tái của cô trở nên trắng bệch. Trái tim Shiho, nỗi đau đó, ít nhất cũng khiến cô ý thức được bản thân đang tồn tại. Là đang tồn tại, không phải đang sống.

Cố gắng kìm nén hành động đưa tay lên ôm ngực, Shiho chỉ cắn môi. Những điều ấy, không phải cô không biết. Chỉ là thời gian qua, cô không cách nào chấp nhận được quá khứ, cô không hề muốn sống cho hiện tại, cô lại càng chẳng màng đến tương lai. Cô buông xuôi, nhưng Akai không buông, anh muốn cô sống, anh cần cô sống. Dần dần, cô cũng mặc kệ, mặc cho anh chăm sóc cô, mặc cho anh không cho phép cô từ bỏ bản thân. Dần dần, cô đã quen với sự có mặt của anh trong cuộc sống của mình. Cô biết, mình quá ích kỉ, mình không công bằng, nhưng khi ở dưới đáy sâu của sự tuyệt vọng, cô đã không thể quản đến những chuyện ấy nữa.

Nhưng, câu cuối cùng của cô ta…

Dần dần điều hòa được nhịp thở trở lại bình thường, Shiho nhìn sang Cathy, đã lâu lắm rồi, đây là lần đầu tiên cô cười trở lại, một nụ cười mỉa mai quen thuộc:

\- Dựa vào tính cách thì đó chính xác là những lời Cathy Cambell sẽ nói với tôi. Lâu rồi không gặp, Vermouth.

Người mang khuôn mặt của Cathy Cambell đang ngồi kia nhướng một bên mày nhìn Shiho, vẻ ngạc nhiên thú vị ánh lên qua ánh mắt.

\- Cô biết từ khi nào vậy, Sherry? Đến Shuuichi Akai còn không phát hiện ra tôi, qua hai năm vất vả điều tra từng chân tơ kẽ tóc của Cathy Cambell, tôi đã tự tin lắm đấy.

\- Từ khi cô đặt chân vào trong nhà.

\- Đừng nói với tôi là cô dựa vào giác quan thứ sáu nhé. Nếu thật như vậy thì khả năng ngoại cảm của cô cũng mạnh quá rồi đấy.

\- Qua hai năm, không còn sát khí, không còn những cuộc truy sát, khả năng cảm nhận người của tổ chức của tôi đã giảm nhiều rồi. Nhưng cô là trường hợp đặc biệt, Vermouth, mùi của cô mãi mãi không xóa đi được.

Nhếch miệng hừ lạnh một tiếng, Vermouth vắt chéo hai chân, kiêu ngạo ngả người dựa vào ghế.

Phải, cái cách cô quan sát con mồi, hơi lạnh tỏa ra từ ánh mắt hận thù lạnh lẽo, những ngọn lửa xanh bập bùng trong đáy mắt như muốn nuốt chửng tôi, mãi mãi không giấu được. Bởi vì, cho đến giờ, người cô hận nhất chính là tôi, cho đến giờ, tôi là con mồi duy nhất cô không cách nào săn được. Có một câu nói rất nổi tiếng đúng không, dù cô có diễn hoàn hảo đến thế nào đi chăng nữa, cô cũng không thể qua mặt một diễn viên khác. Vermouth, cô đã quên rồi, trong tổ chức, cô không phải là người duy nhất xuất sắc ở phần tài năng diễn xuất xuất quỷ nhập thần này.

\- Cô đặc biệt đến gặp tôi hôm nay, vất vả rồi. Vermouth, cô cần gì?

Đứng dậy khỏi ghế, Vermouth cúi người về phía trước, chậm rãi dùng ngón trỏ với móng tay sắc nhọn nâng cằm Shiho lên, ghé sát gương mặt xinh đẹp hơi nhợt nhạt, cô ta nở một nụ cười ngọt lịm:

\- Cô bây giờ, ngoài mạng ra còn có thứ gì khác sao?

Akai bước chân ra khỏi siêu thị, anh chỉ mua hai hộp café đen. Ở Lund, phương tiện di chuyển phổ biến nhất là xe đạp. Anh cũng có một chiếc xe đạp màu đen rất khỏe khoắn, vì anh và Shiho cũng chẳng đi đâu xa, Shiho còn chưa bao giờ rời khỏi thành phố. Những ngày cô không bị ác mộng ám ảnh, anh sẽ đưa cô cùng với đồ vẽ ra quảng trường, đến chiều lại giúp cô dọn đồ rồi đưa cô về. Dù là về hay đi, Shiho ở phía sau xe đạp chưa bao giờ chạm vào người anh, chứ đừng nói là bám vào. Vì thế, Akai luôn đi rất chậm, đủ để cô có thể an toàn ngồi vững mà không bị ngã. Bao năm nay, anh không hề làm khó cô chuyện gì.

Vừa dắt xe đạp ra đến vỉa hè, Akai bắt gặp Cathy Cambell ngay đối diện bên đường. Cô ấy cũng nhìn thấy anh, Akai nhanh chóng dắt xe sang đường, anh hỏi:

\- Sao cô lại ở đây?

\- Có vẻ anh cũng không ngạc nhiên lắm – Cathy cười nhẹ, cô đưa mắt nhìn vòng quanh một lượt rồi nói – Tôi có chuyện muốn nói với anh, à, là cần phải nói với anh.

\- Từ đây về nhà tôi cũng không xa lắm, chuyện cần nói cô nói luôn trên đường đi.

\- Anh không thể tìm một nơi nào đó để nói chuyện tử tế sao?

Đuổi vội theo bước chân Akai, Cathy hỏi. Anh vẫn dắt xe đạp sải bước rất nhanh, trả lời ngắn gọn:

\- Để Shiho ở nhà một mình tôi không yên tâm.

Nhất là những ngày như hôm nay. Cathy hơi cụp mí mắt xuống, đẩy nhanh tốc độ bước chân để theo kịp Akai, cô bắt đầu nói:

\- Akai, về chuyện hai năm trước, có điều cả anh và cô Miyano đều không hiểu đúng. Chính xác thì hầu hết tất cả chúng ta đều nhìn nhận sai vấn đề. Cậu Shinichi Kudo, ừm, thực ra…

\- Cathy, Shinichi Kudo đã chết – Akai nói với giọng lạnh băng – cô tốn bao công sức tìm chúng tôi chỉ để gợi lại chuyện cũ?

 _Chúng tôi? Đôi chân mày bất giác cau nhẹ._

\- Nhưng Akai, đằng sau chuyện ngày ấy không đơn giản như vẻ bề ngoài.

\- Cô có thể nói với tôi bất cứ chuyện gì cô thích, nhưng trước mặt Shiho, tôi khuyên cô không nên nhắc đến bất cứ chuyện gì liên quan đến cái ngày hôm ấy. Shiho đã đủ đau khổ rồi, cô ấy không cần chịu đả kích thêm nữa, cũng không cần cô đến khơi lại chuyện xưa. Sự thật là Shinichi Kudo đã chết, sau cái chết của cậu ta là gì, với tôi chẳng có gì quan trọng. Bây giờ quan trọng nhất là sức khỏe và tâm lí của Shiho, cô ấy sống chẳng dễ dàng gì, tôi muốn cô rõ ràng điều đó.

Cathy Cambell bị bất ngờ về phản ứng có phần gay gắt của Akai. Dù cô vẫn biết anh rất quan tâm đến cô Miyano đó, nhưng cô chỉ vừa mới nhắc đến cái tên Shinichi Kudo, nỗi ám ảnh của Shiho Miyano, anh đã ngay lập tức chặn lời cô, giọng điệu anh thậm chí còn có thể coi là đang cảnh cáo cô một cách nghiêm khắc, giống như cô đã làm một việc vô cùng sai trái vậy. Nghe những lời của Akai, những cảm xúc cô dành cho anh bao năm nay, những khó chịu kìm nén của cô về quan hệ giữa anh và Shiho cộng với cái tôi cao ngất đã đẩy bay những việc cần nói về cậu thám tử ra xa hàng chục ki-lô-mét. Hít sâu một hơi, Cathy bước nhanh vài bước, đứng chặn trước xe đạp buộc anh dừng lại.

\- Akai, anh nói Shinichi Kudo đã chết, anh cũng biết trong lòng Shiho chỉ có cậu ấy. Đã như thế sao anh còn cố chấp làm gì, bao năm nay anh chẳng qua chỉ cố gắng để được xem như người thay thế cho cậu thám tử ấy. Anh có cố gắng hơn nữa, có đối tốt với cô ấy hơn nữa cùng lắm cũng chỉ có thể để lấp khoảng trống mà thôi. Anh sẽ không bao giờ vượt qua được cái bóng của Shinichi Kudo.

Nhìn thẳng vào Cathy, Akai thản nhiên trả lời rành mạch và dứt khoát:

\- So sánh với người khác có ích gì chứ? Dù cho có thế nào, tôi vẫn là bản thân tôi. Chúng ta sẽ không thể nào tranh giành được với người đã khuất, vì họ mãi mãi được xếp ở vị trí số một. Tôi thật sự không quan tâm mình đứng thứ mấy. Chỉ cần có thể ở bên cô ấy, chăm sóc cô ấy, làm cô ấy vui, tôi không để ý đến việc đó.

 _Chúng ta sẽ không thể nào tranh giành được với người đã khuất, vì họ mãi mãi được xếp ở vị trí số một._

Nói vậy, cùng là người dành tình cảm cho anh, nhưng vị trí trong lòng anh, tôi cũng không thể so sánh với Jodie, nhỉ? So với một người anh không yêu còn không được, sao có thể so với người mà anh sẵn sàng hi sinh tất cả vì cô ấy.

\- Akai, cứ nghe tôi nói hết đã – im lặng một hồi, Cathy mới lắc đầu cười mà nói – nếu không có chuyện kinh thiên động địa, tôi đã chẳng mất nhiều công sức thế để tìm ra anh.

Rồi Cathy từ từ nói rõ ràng từng câu, giọng kể bình tĩnh mà làm cho người vốn luôn trầm tĩnh như Akai cũng không giữ được vẻ mặt lạnh lùng thường ngày. Nếu vậy, Shinichi Kudo…

\- Thế nào? Thông tin này đáng để tôi tìm ra hai người gợi lại chuyện xưa chứ?

Cathy ổn định cảm xúc, lấy lại thái độ ôn hòa vốn có rất nhanh, không hổ danh là đặc vụ kì cựu.

\- Cô chắc chắn?

\- Không chắc chắn mà tôi lại rảnh đi tìm anh sao? – Cathy xoay người cùng Akai bước tiếp về ngôi nhà đã ở ngay trước mặt – Thành phố cổ tích Lund này tuyệt thật, chỉ tiếc người cần lại không có tâm trạng hưởng thụ. Nhưng phải công nhận anh cũng biết chọn địa điểm tĩnh dưỡng lắm, cựu đặc vụ Shuuichi Akai.

\- Cô đã nói câu đó một lần rồi.

\- Có sao? Từ lúc gặp được anh đến bây giờ tôi mới nhắc đến khiếu chọn nơi sống của anh mà.

Khựng người lại, Akai trầm giọng hỏi:

\- Cô để Shiho ở nhà một mình?

\- Anh nói gì vậy? Tôi vừa mới gặp anh ở ngoài siêu thị, còn chưa về nhà anh… Này, Akai!

Akai vứt chiếc xe đạp chỏng chơ ra đường, anh nghiến chặt răng lao như bay về ngôi nhà im lìm phía trước.

 _"Em không sao chứ?"_

 _"Không sao,_ _cũng chẳng phải người xa lạ gì."_

Đối với tính cách của Shiho mà nói, "chẳng phải người xa lạ gì" nghĩa là trong quá khứ hẳn phải có một mối quan hệ mật thiết. Shiho chưa bao giờ có liên hệ trực tiếp với Cathy Cambell, hai người chỉ gặp nhau qua những cuộc họp. Shiho, Shiho! Cô cố tình đuổi khéo anh ra khỏi nhà. Chết tiệt, sao anh có thể ngu ngốc đến thế cơ chứ?

Akai hơi dừng bước chân trên dãy hành lang bệnh viện, Ran Mori trong bộ đồ bệnh nhân đang đứng trước cửa phòng bệnh của Shiho. Mấy ngày này chắc vết thương của cô đã khá hơn nhiều, dù sao cũng chẳng có gì đáng ngại, còn là quá nhẹ so với những gì Shiho phải chịu đựng. Cũng đều do một tay cô tặng cho đấy, Ran Mori. Akai cố gắng kiềm chế ngọn lửa trong lòng, bước đến trước mặt cô. Ran nhìn Akai, những gì anh nói với cô đêm hôm ấy cô vẫn còn nhớ rất rõ. Sherry, rốt cuộc cô có ý gì?

\- Tôi muốn vào thăm bệnh.

Nhìn chằm chằm vào Ran, hồi lâu sau mà Akai vẫn im lặng. Người đang đứng trước mặt anh đây, chính là kẻ đã giết người con gái anh quí mến nhất. Và giờ cô ta lại bình tĩnh nói với anh rằng muốn vào phòng bệnh của người con gái anh yêu nhất. Nhưng Shiho đã nói cứ để cô ta vào. Và, cô ta chính là lí do để Shiho tiếp tục sống.

\- Vào đi!

Chỉ bật ra hai từ khô khốc, anh mở cửa phòng bệnh. Đóng cửa lại theo ý Shiho, Akai vẫn đứng ngay bên ngoài, dù trong hoàn cảnh này Ran cũng chẳng dám gây hại gì đến cho Shiho, nhưng anh vẫn lo lắng khi để lại hai người bên trong.

Tiến dần từng bước đến bên giường, Ran quan sát tỉ mỉ nét mặt Shiho. Mái tóc đen dài mượt mà của cô phủ tràn qua bờ vai mảnh dẻ, Ran cất giọng:

\- Shiho Miyano, cô yêu Shinichi lắm phải không?

Rèm mi phủ trên đôi mắt xanh đẫm nỗi đau khẽ rung động, câu đầu tiên cô ấy nói lại thế này sao?

\- Phải không? Cô yêu đến nỗi sẵn sàng cướp anh ấy đi khỏi tôi mà. Cô yêu đến nỗi để tôi trở thành nạn nhân của tổ chức. Cô yêu đến nỗi tha thứ cho người đã giết bạn cô, còn muốn giết mình, vì Shinichi đã nói đừng tổn thương tôi. Cô muốn tỏ ra cao thượng với tôi sao? Cô muốn chứng tỏ tình yêu của cô à?

\- Ran… – Shiho khàn giọng nói nhỏ mà rành mạch – tôi không phủ nhận thực tế tôi yêu Shinichi, tôi đã yêu, và dù không muốn, vẫn yêu anh ấy, mặc dù đến cuối cùng người anh ấy chọn không phải tôi. Nhưng tôi không cướp Shinichi, anh ấy cũng không phản bội cậu. Ran, cậu cần phải hiểu, tất cả là sự lựa chọn của anh ấy, từ lúc bắt đầu cho đến kết thúc, người Shinichi chọn vẫn là cậu. Kết quả ngày hôm nay là tôi nợ cậu, Ran, hãy trở lại cuộc sống bình thường như cậu vốn có đi.

Ran bật cười, giọng cười có chút mỉa mai, lại thêm phần chua xót vang giữa căn phòng bệnh nhỏ. Tiến sát đến ngay bên cạnh Shiho, cô nhếch khóe môi, gằn giọng:

\- Shiho Miyano, nếu cô đã yêu Shinichi đến như vậy, tại sao cô không đi cùng anh ấy luôn đi, cô còn sống làm cái gì?

Cả hai đều hiểu câu hỏi của Ran vốn không phải là một câu hỏi. Nhịp tim đập mạnh dần theo từng câu nói, giờ đây, nỗi đau cào xé dữ dội lồng ngực như đã vượt quá giới hạn chịu đựng của con người. À, là viên đạn. Căn phòng trở nên tĩnh lặng kì dị, nhưng rồi Shiho vẫn trầm giọng trả lời:

\- Bởi vì, dưới đó có người tôi không muốn gặp.

 _Bởi vì, dưới đó có người cô không muốn gặp…_

Ran lặng người nhìn Shiho, cô là một người không thể đoán trước được, cô luôn làm tôi phải bất ngờ. Rồi Ran cười, nụ cười rạng rỡ ngọt ngào như nắng mùa thu. Sâu thẳm trong đáy mắt, lại là một nỗi đau tột cùng. Đã làm đến bước này rồi, cô vẫn chọn sống. Shiho, cô lại chọn sống trong đau khổ tăm tối, sống cùng một trái tim rạn vỡ, sống với một tâm hồn chằng chịt tổn thương, sống không bằng chết, bởi vì dưới đó có người cô không muốn gặp? Được, nếu cô đã chọn tương lai như vậy, cả hai chúng ta cùng sống.

 _Shinichi Kudo, nếu có thể bắt đầu lại tất cả, Shiho Miyano này cũng không bao giờ muốn gặp anh lần nữa._

 **Grey**


	6. Chapter 6: Kết thúc

**Chap 6: Kết thúc.**

 _Lí do một người vẫn tiếp tục cuộc sống, là bởi vì có người khác còn tồn tại…_

 _…lí do một người còn tồn tại, lại bởi vì một người đã rời bỏ thế gian._

Akai lạnh lùng châm thêm một điếu thuốc, nhìn vẻ mặt xám xịt của anh, James cũng đủ biết tâm trạng Akai lúc này. Văn phòng làm việc đã dày đặc khói, không khí ngột ngạt đến bức người, cũng giống như sự im lặng của chàng đặc vụ huyền thoại. Cuối cùng, người lên tiếng phá vỡ bầu không khí kì dị ấy vẫn là James.

\- Akai, cô ấy sẽ ổn thôi…

\- Tại sao lại lợi dụng cô ấy làm mồi nhử? – Akai cắt ngang câu nói của ông bằng chất giọng đã khàn đặc đi vì hút quá nhiều thuốc – Tại sao đã biết tất cả mà các người vẫn làm như không có gì? Tại sao biết rõ khả năng cả hai người đều mất mạng là rất cao mà các người vẫn thả tin sai cho họ? Tại sao rõ ràng các người đã có chuẩn bị từ trước mà đến những giây cuối cùng mới ập vào tàn cuộc?

Chất giọng trầm khàn dần trở nên gay gắt, khuôn mặt anh trở nên thật tăm tối sau tầng khói thuốc lượn lờ.

\- Akai, chính cậu đã nói, muốn lừa quân địch trước hết phải lừa quân ta. Nếu cô Miyano và cậu Kudo không xuất hiện, nếu như không làm cho bọn chúng tin rằng chúng ta đã trúng kế của bọn chúng thì e rằng cũng không có được kết quả như ngày hôm nay…

\- Muốn mồi nhử, muốn lợi dụng, có tôi chưa đủ sao? Kết quả như ngày hôm nay, để tôi nhắc lại cho ông rõ nhé, là Shinichi Kudo đã chết, là Shiho vẫn hôn mê bất tỉnh trong phòng chăm sóc đặc biệt, là những đặc vụ giỏi đã hi sinh ngay trong đêm ấy, là một tổ chức mafia sắp lụi tàn mà đáng lẽ có thể xử lý gọn gàng đã bị tiêu diệt theo cách tạo ra thương vong lớn nhất.

Phải, các người chỉ quan trọng thứ đạt được trước mắt, cố gắng giật lấy cái kết quả đã cách chẳng còn bao xa, dù phải đánh đổi bằng mạng của bao nhiêu người cũng không chịu chờ đợi thêm vài ngày. Trong suy nghĩ của các người, để dụ sói, ba con mồi vẫn tốt hơn là chỉ có một, đúng không? Nếu không bị chính bên mình đánh lừa bám theo tổ chức, nếu không xuất hiện ở khu nhà kho hoang vắng ấy để rồi lọt vào cái bẫy đã giăng sẵn chờ mồi, có lẽ cậu ta đã không chết, và có lẽ, giờ em cũng không nằm đó với đủ loại máy móc hỗ trợ, cố gắng kéo dài sự sống mong manh.

Lẳng lặng đứng bên giường bệnh, nhìn Shiho tái nhợt nhắm nghiền đôi mắt, Akai nghiến răng thật chặt. Anh đã không thể bảo vệ được em, anh đã không làm tốt lời hứa của mình. Anh đã không cứu được cậu ta, anh đã không cứu được hạnh phúc của em. Shiho, anh xin lỗi. Đôi mắt đen sâu thăm thẳm đau buồn, ánh mắt anh cẩn thận dõi theo từng nhịp hô hấp yếu ớt của cô.

\- Shiho, đừng rời bỏ anh.

Thì thầm một câu, trong căn phòng chăm sóc đặc biệt tĩnh lặng, Akai nặng nề buông một tiếng thở dài.

Em vẫn chưa tỉnh lại.

Anh đã lao ra, ngay trước tầm súng của cô, bởi vì người ấy? Lại là người ấy, luôn là người ấy.

Angel, tôi đã tin tưởng rằng cô sẽ giải quyết ổn thỏa Sherry, tôi đã tin tưởng rằng cô sẽ làm rất tốt sứ mệnh duy nhất đó. Vậy mà đêm hôm ấy, giữa khói lửa mịt mù, giữa bom đạn khốc liệt, từ cánh cửa nhà kho tử thần đó, chính mắt tôi lại thấy cô ta chậm rãi bước ra. Nguyên vẹn. Là số phận trêu ngươi, hay là cuộc đời vốn không có công bằng? Được, Angel không lấy được mạng cô, bom đạn hỗn loạn không kết liễu được cô, vậy thì đích thân tôi sẽ tiễn cô sang thế giới bên kia, Sherry.

Ngọn lửa xanh bập bùng trong đáy mắt, Vermouth từ phía góc khuất hướng thẳng nòng súng vào giữa trán Shiho. Thời khắc của cô đến rồi, Sherry, đến lúc đi thôi. Nheo mắt trái, Vermouth cẩn thận ngắm chuẩn theo từng cử động của Shiho. Ngay trước khi bóp cò, Shiho đột nhiên khuỵu xuống, cô phản xạ rất nhanh, nòng súng được chỉnh xuống gần như ngay lập tức. Cô đã phản xạ quá nhanh, quá nhanh để có thể rút lại.

Khói súng vẫn lượn lờ trước mắt, trong tổ chức, Vermouth là một thợ săn giỏi, nhưng cô lại quên mất, anh mới là kẻ đi săn xuất sắc. Có điều, lần này kẻ đi săn lại lựa chọn bảo vệ con mồi. Tất cả xảy ra chỉ trong khoảnh khắc, nhưng là một khoảnh khắc không thể lấy lại. Viên đạn thoát ra từ khẩu súng trong tay cô lúc này đã xuyên gọn qua ngực trái anh, từ sau ra trước. Gin…

Anh khuỵu người xuống, anh cố gắng chống đỡ cơ thể khỏi quỵ ngã trên hai đầu gối, anh bắt lấy bả vai Sherry. Hình như, anh đã nói gì đó. Anh đã nói thật nhẹ nhàng, bởi vì đó là Sherry.

Gin ho một tràng dài, tiếng ho xé phổi như cào xé trái tim cô. Đôi mắt nóng rát, bàn tay lại siết chặt lấy khẩu súng, cảm nhận rõ ràng thêm sự lạnh lẽo đến đáng sợ. Cuối cùng, anh cũng không thể chống đỡ được thêm nữa, anh gục xuống ngay bên cạnh Sherry. Cố gắng lật người lại, anh hướng ánh mắt qua phía này, dừng lại nơi cô một chút, rồi anh cười. Anh biết? Biết người bắn là cô, biết nếu là cô chắc chắn sẽ nổ súng. Biết, nên anh dùng bản thân để bảo vệ cô ấy. Biết, nên anh cười.

Xoay đầu nhìn sang bên, khoảnh khắc ấy, ánh lửa phản chiếu qua đôi mắt Gin lấp lánh ánh nước. Đôi mắt khô lạnh mà cô vẫn quý trọng từng ánh nhìn hiếm hoi, giờ lại phảng phất hơi sương vì người con gái cô hận nhất. Khó khăn nâng cánh tay lên, dường như anh muốn gạt đi giọt nước mắt lăn dài trên gò má xám bụi thuốc súng kia.

Nụ cười nhạt trên môi Gin mờ dần, mờ dần rồi tắt hẳn. Bàn tay hờ hững dừng lại giữa không trung, rồi đập xuống nền đất làm đám bụi cuộn mình bay lên, bám vào rèm mi dày đẫm lệ của Sherry, bám vào trái tim cô nghẹn cứng. Đến cuối cùng, anh vẫn có thể ra đi cùng với một nụ cười. Rốt cuộc, cô có điểm nào không bằng Sherry?

Thời điểm ấy, cuối cùng Vermouth cũng hiểu, tất cả, đúng như kế hoạch của cô. Phải không, Angel?

Cười một tràng dài như điên dại, Vermouth bóp vỡ ly rượu thủy tinh trong tay. Ngồi đắm mình trong căn phòng tối, cảm nhận dòng rượu bỏng rát luồn qua từng vết cắt thủy tinh, hòa cùng máu nhỏ xuống sàn tí tách. Đánh giá thấp cô là sai lầm lớn nhất của tôi. Hai năm qua, đủ rồi, đến lúc kết thúc thôi, Angel.

Akai lao người chạy như bay về phía ngôi nhà im lìm trước mặt. Anh gần như đạp tung cánh cửa ra:

\- Shiho! Shiho!

Phòng khách trống trơn, hai tách trà nguội ngắt vẫn im lìm trên mặt bàn gỗ. Chạy vào bếp, phòng bếp vẫn sạch sẽ ngăn nắp cũng không một bóng người. Xoay vội người bước nhanh ra ngoài, giọng Akai đã dần trở nên hoảng loạn:

\- Shiho, Shi…

\- Anh tìm em?

Cánh cửa phòng ngủ được nhẹ nhàng đẩy ra, từ cửa phòng, Shiho chậm rãi quay lại với việc gấp quần áo. Sững người trong giây lát, Akai gấp gáp bước đến từ phía sau. Ôm cô vào lòng, vòng tay run run của anh siết chặt. Đôi tay thon gầy hơi dừng lại, nhưng Shiho không hề phản kháng. Vừa mới nãy thôi, anh đã sợ, anh thật sự sợ rằng đã mất cô, mãi mãi.

\- Anh Akai, em muốn về Nhật.

Câu nói ngắn gọn của Shiho làm Akai choáng váng, trong khoảnh khắc, anh cứ ngỡ rằng mình đã nghe nhầm. Hôm nay là ngày gì vậy? Quá khứ thi nhau tìm đến cửa, dai dẳng đeo bám qua hai năm chưa buông. Em, người luôn bị ám ảnh nặng nề, người luôn cố gắng chạy trốn quá khứ, giờ đây lại muốn quay trở về nơi đã bắt đầu tất cả ác mộng?

Buông Shiho ra, Akai nhìn chỗ quần áo đang được gấp dở và chiếc vali to đùng trên sàn, cô không nói đùa.

\- Vermouth đã nói gì với em?

\- Anh Akai, em muốn về Nhật.

Không trả lời câu hỏi của anh, Shiho chỉ tiếp tục gấp quần áo, nhẹ nhàng lặp lại. Nắm lấy hai bàn tay buộc cô dừng động tác, Akai hơi cúi người đối mặt với Shiho, anh hỏi bằng chất giọng trầm trầm:

\- Em biết rồi?

\- Em chỉ muốn xác nhận…

\- Em biết rõ ràng đó là cái bẫy, Shiho! Vermouth là người như thế nào, em rõ nhất. Con đường cô ta giăng sẵn dẫn vào bẫy, em cứ thế tình nguyện bước vào hay sao?

Ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Akai, vẻ mặt Shiho bình thản mà kiên quyết.

\- Em biết, Vermouth cũng đã nói rõ, cô ta muốn em được chết trong rõ ràng, đó là lý do Vermouth không lấy mạng em ngày hôm nay. Điều gì em cũng có thể không quan tâm, nhưng Akai, đây là Shinichi…

Từng đợt sóng ngầm xô dữ dội trong đáy mắt đen sâu thăm thẳm. Shinichi Kudo, Vermouth biết rõ cậu ta là điểm yếu lớn nhất của Shiho. Dùng đến cách này để ép em về Nhật, rốt cuộc cô ta có âm mưu gì?

\- Akai, em chỉ muốn một lời xác nhận. Sau đó, em hứa, em sẽ nghe lời anh.

Im lặng, em mà nghe lời tôi sao? Em biết tôi sẽ không để em về Nhật một mình. Được, chẳng phải chỉ là trở về thôi ư, tôi sẽ đưa em trở về. Chẳng phải chỉ là một Ran Mori thôi sao, tôi sẽ cùng em đi gặp. Chẳng qua cũng chỉ là một Vermouth mà thôi, tôi sẽ giúp em giải quyết tất cả. Cũng tốt, chỉ cần em có thể gỡ được nút thắt trong tim năm ấy, tôi sẵn sàng đáp ứng mọi yêu cầu.

Phòng chờ sân bay ồn ào đông đúc, khu vực cửa ra quốc tế lại thưa đến lạ lùng. Shiho mặc áo len trắng đơn giản, quần skinny jeans đen và khoác thêm áo dạ dài xám đậm. Bước đi trên mặt sàn lát gạch bóng loáng, đế giày tạo thành âm thanh đều đều buồn tẻ. Hắt xì! Tháng hai, Tokyo lạnh thật. Mái tóc ngang lưng màu nâu đỏ gợn nhẹ phủ qua vai áo, vài lọn tinh nghịch vờn quanh cổ chiếc áo len trắng lấp ló lộ sau lớp áo khoác để mở.

Nhíu mày, Akai lẳng lặng choàng tấm khăn dầy qua cổ Shiho, tấm khăn vẫn còn vương hơi ấm.

\- Hai năm rồi, em cũng đã quen với khí hậu ở Lund, đầu tháng hai là thời điểm lạnh nhất ở Nhật, đừng bất cẩn như thế, Shiho.

Phải, đã hai năm rồi… Kéo sát hai vạt áo vào người, Shiho phóng ánh nhìn ra dòng người tấp nập, ra sảnh chờ ồn ào náo nhiệt tràn ngập ánh sáng. Cô nhớ lại sự im lặng chết chóc bao trùm, nhớ lại thứ ánh sáng nhờ nhờ vẩn bụi cùng hơi thuốc súng ấy. Tokyo, cuối cùng cũng đã trở về.

\- Trước hết tìm một khách sạn nghỉ ngơi đã, em cũng cần có thời gian để điều chỉnh lại đồng hồ sinh học. Sau đó, chúng ta sẽ nói về vấn đề kia.

Akai đẩy xe chở hành lý đi băng băng ra ngoài, anh bắt xe taxi, xếp hết đồ vào cốp rồi mở cửa xe, sẵn sàng đợi Shiho tới. Chiếc taxi rời đi, ra khỏi sân bay rồi nhanh chóng tiến vào trung tâm Tokyo.

Dựa lưng vào ghế, Shiho khoanh hai tay trước ngực, lặng lẽ nhìn ra ngoài cửa kính xe. Cảnh vật hai bên đường dần dần thay đổi, đông đúc hơn, vội vã hơn, cũng vô tình hơn. Một Tokyo phồn hoa náo nhiệt, một chốn nhuốm đầy màu sắc đau thương, một nơi sự thật vẫn bị chôn giấu.

Tắm sơ qua nước nóng, bây giờ là mười một giờ đêm. Shiho bước vào phòng ngủ, nằm lên chiếc giường xa lạ. Thật ra thì hơn hai năm qua, với cô chiếc giường nào cũng như vậy cả, đều không thể mang lại một đêm yên giấc.

Ánh sáng rực rỡ từ những toà nhà cao ốc rọi vào qua khung cửa sổ lớn, Shiho nhíu mày khó chịu. Cô đứng lên kéo kín rèm cửa rồi trở về giường với tay tắt hết điện, kể cả cây đèn ngủ nhỏ đặt trên tủ đầu giường. Phút chốc, căn phòng chìm vào màn đêm đen đặc. Chỉ có như thế này cô mới cảm nhận được một chút bình yên. Nhấn chìm bản thân vào bóng tối, khi không thể nhìn rõ chính mình, khi tâm hồn hòa cùng màn đêm, Shiho có cảm giác như tất cả mọi chuyện cũng theo đó mà mờ nhạt đi, ngay cả nỗi đau cô vẫn cố gắng chôn dấu, ngay cả cảm xúc cũng nhạt nhòa.

Không ngủ được, Shiho mở mắt nhìn vào khoảng không trống rỗng. Vẫn luôn như vậy, giấc ngủ đến với cô thật khó khăn. Lúc muốn trở về, rõ ràng đã kiên quyết như thế, đã hạ quyết tâm tưởng chừng như không gì có thể thay đổi được. Vậy mà giờ đây, khi đã ở giữa Tokyo phồn hòa náo nhiệt, khi đã cách sự thật chẳng còn bao xa, tại sao cô lại do dự? Là bởi vì đây là Shinichi, là bởi vì, người đó là Ran sao?

\- Cô chắc chắn muốn làm điều này sao?

Người đàn ông trung niên trong bộ quần áo xanh đặc trưng của bác sĩ phẫu thuật cẩn thận hỏi lại một lần nữa.

\- Chắc chắn, bắt đầu đi.

Nằm trên bàn phẫu thuật, Ran cũng lặp lại với khuôn mặt vô cảm. Hơi lắc đầu, vị bác sĩ bắt đầu gây mê Ran. Ông cầm con dao phẫu thuật lên, miết nhẹ tạo thành một đường đỏ thắm, mảnh như chỉ trên cần cổ trắng ngần.

…

Tháo băng, Ran ngắm mình trong gương, khóe miệng cong lên thành một nụ cười nhàn nhạt. Một chiếc vòng kim loại mỏng tang ôm khít lấy cổ cô, nơi động mạch chủ, chiếc vòng đặc biệt này được khéo léo ghép vào cơ thể, nối cùng với mạch. Đau đớn, nhưng thế thì sao? Chẳng qua cũng chỉ thêm vài giờ nữa mà thôi.

…

Những tiếng súng đầu tiên vang lên, vậy là cuộc chiến đã bắt đầu. Ngồi trước bàn trang điểm cẩn thận tô lại son lên đôi môi hồng xinh đẹp, Ran xỏ chân vào đôi giày trắng như tuyết. Cẩn thận nâng chiếc vòng lấp lánh, Ran ướm vào cổ, vừa ôm khít lấy cần cổ của cô, vừa vặn che đi chiếc vòng kim loại. Đẹp lắm, đồ đặt riêng có khác.

Cầm khẩu súng ngắn đặc biệt lên, Ran kiểm tra lại ổ đạn, cô hài lòng mỉm cười. Kích hoạt kíp nổ được bọc trong viên đạn, từ bây giờ sinh mạng của cô và nó gắn liền với nhau. Sherry, tôi đã sẵng sàng rồi.

…

Nhói đau, Ran giật mình mở mắt liếc nhìn đồng hồ, bây giờ mới là năm giờ sáng. Hơi rượu vẫn váng vất, Ran đưa bàn tay xoa nhẹ lên chiếc vòng. Ban đầu cho rằng chỉ cần thêm vài giờ đồng hồ nữa, vậy mà chẳng ngờ đã chịu đựng qua hơn hai năm. Xoa xoa hai bên thái dương, Ran đứng dậy khỏi giường, xỏ chân vào đôi dép bông đi lấy một ly nước lọc. Hôm qua cô uống hơi nhiều. Cũng bởi vì hồi ức tràn về tựa sóng, lớp sau xô lớp trước, dồn dập, từng tầng, từng tầng mặn chát ập vào trái tim chưa bao giờ ngừng rỉ máu. Âm ỉ, dai dẳng, đau xót, lại không có cách nào dứt ra được.

Uống một ngụm nước lọc thanh khiết, điện thoại trên chiếc tủ đầu giường chợt nhấp nháy kèm theo tiếng kêu báo có tin nhắn. Bước lại phía giường, Ran đưa tay với điện thoại rồi vừa uống nước vừa đọc tin nhắn đến, số lạ. Trên màn hình hiện lên vẻn vẹn đúng một dòng năm chữ.

"Tôi đã trở về. Shiho."

Ran không hề nhận ra mình đã đứng bất động lâu đến thế nào, cho đến khi ly nước đầy làm cánh tay mỏi nhừ, cho đến khi nó tuột xuống sàn vỡ tan, cho đến khi nước bắn tung tóe lên người mới khiến cô bừng tỉnh. Cuối cùng ngày này rồi cũng đã đến. Ran cười, cô mỉm cười với chiếc điện thoại trong tay. Được, đến lúc kết thúc rồi, hai năm qua tôi chỉ chờ dòng tin này của cô thôi, Sherry. Nào, cho tôi xem cô sẽ làm những gì?

\- Thế nào?

Cathy Cambell hồi hộp khoanh hai tay trước ngực, bàn tay nắm chặt ống tay áo sơmi. Người phụ nữ mặc áo blouse trắng với mái tóc vàng búi cao đứng bên cạnh đưa tay trái đẩy gọng kính lên, tay phải cầm một tập đầy những báo cáo và kết quả hóa nghiệm. Chớp mắt đến lần thứ ba, cô ta mới ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Cathy, khuôn mặt nghiêm túc ngưng trọng.

\- Về cơ bản giống với APTX4869, có điều hoàn hảo hơn.

Cathy như quên cả hít thở khi nghe thấy câu này, siết chặt hơn phần vải áo đã nhăm nhúm trong lòng bàn tay, cô cố gắng giữ bình tĩnh, im lặng nghe nốt những kết luận của vị chuyên gia trước mặt.

\- APTX4869 có thể giết người, như cô đã biết, trong hai trường hợp ngoại lệ hi hữu đã được lưu lại trong hồ sơ nghiên cứu, phản ứng phụ của nó cũng có thể cứu người – lật những tờ giấy dày đặc những chữ và kí hiệu, vị nữ chuyên gia dùng bút gõ vào hai tấm ảnh trên tập hồ sơ đã cũ – Nhưng tác dụng và sức ảnh hưởng của APTX4869 không đồng nhất, cũng không ổn định khi được dùng trên từng cá thể riêng lẻ. Phạm vi sử dụng càng lớn, xác suất xảy ra phản ứng phụ càng cao. Thứ này thì khác, xác suất tử vong là một trăm phần trăm. Dựa vào cơ chế phân hủy các tế bào sống gần như ngay lập tức, nó có thể gây ra một cái chết hoàn hảo, nhanh chóng, không đau đớn, không dấu vết, và không có trường hợp ngoại lệ. Có thể nói thứ thuốc này là sản phẩm giết người hoàn mĩ được kế thừa và phát triển từ nền tảng nghiên cứu của APTX4869.

\- Không có bất kì dấu vết nào sao? Nói cách khác là không có cách nào xác minh được nguyên nhân cái chết được gây ra bởi nó?

\- Chính xác.

Dựa lưng vào tấm cửa kính chịu lực thở mạnh một hơi, Cathy choáng váng khi những suy đoán mơ hồ ban đầu của mình dần dần được chứng thực. Không có bất kì dấu vết nào, không có khả năng xác minh, ngược lại chính là sự khẳng định lớn nhất.

\- Thời gian để thuốc phát tác là bao lâu?

\- Cũng còn tùy vào chất liệu làm vỏ thuốc con nhộng, tốc độ tan, chất xúc tác…

\- Đường tiêm thì sao?

\- Hả?

Vị chuyên gia ngạc nhiên ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Cathy, đôi mày nhướng cao, gọng kính kim loại trượt xuống trên sống mũi.

\- Nếu được đưa vào cơ thể bằng đường tiêm, tiếp xúc trực tiếp với máu thì sao?

Chỉnh lại gọng kính, nữ chuyên gia trầm ngâm một hồi, cô quan sát biểu cảm của Cathy rồi nói:

\- Nếu thế, mạng sống của nạn nhân chỉ có thể tính bằng giây.

Có một quán café thanh bình yên tĩnh, một địa điểm nằm trong ngõ nhỏ gần bờ sông, có không gian riêng tư, vừa đơn giản, vừa thanh nhã lại ấm cúng, một nơi hiếm hoi ở Tokyo luôn tấp nập này. Bước vào nơi đây, nhịp sống dường như cũng chậm hơn một chút, êm đềm, nhưng cô tịch. Trong không gian ấm áp ấy, chiếc áo khoác tay lỡ màu xanh biển dịu dàng được chủ nhân cởi bỏ, khoác lên lưng ghế tựa. Hôm nay, Ran chọn mặc một bộ váy dạ liền ôm sát màu kem ngọt ngào với cổ xếp ly chéo thanh lịch.

Vừa thêm đường vào café, Ran vừa nhìn sang người ngồi sau tách trà nóng phía đối diện. Qua hai năm, mái tóc ngắn nâu đỏ ngày nào giờ đã dài ngang lưng, được chủ nhân tùy ý buông xõa gợn sóng bồng bềnh. Shiho vẫn luôn ăn mặc đơn giản như thế, áo len cổ lọ xanh thẫm, quần jeans xanh bạc và áo khoác dạ dài màu xám tro. Hai cô gái trong một không gian yên tĩnh, cũng cứ thế tĩnh lặng ngồi đếm thời gian trôi.

Những gì muốn nói, Ran đã nói hết từ lâu. Những gì Shiho cần biết, toàn bộ cũng đã được cô giải đáp rõ ràng. Toàn bộ, trừ một nửa sự thật cuối cùng, then chốt của tất cả những bi kịch kéo dài từ ngày ấy. Không biết thời gian đã trôi qua bao lâu, Shiho mới đưa tay cầm lên tách trà sớm đã lạnh ngắt. Uống một ngụm nhỏ, cô nhìn Ran, nhẹ nhàng:

\- Tại sao cậu phải làm như vậy? Tại sao…phải làm vậy với Shinichi?

Tách café đã đặc quánh lại vì chứa quá nhiều đường, Ran ngừng động tác. Cô gác chiếc thìa lên miệng tách sứ, đan hai tay vào nhau chậm rãi nói đều đều:

\- Bởi vì, cô đáng phải chịu đựng như vậy.

Lại là sự im lặng bao trùm không gian. Thật lâu sau, nơi khóe miệng Shiho dường như cong lên một chút, rất nhẹ thôi, tạo thành một nụ cười. Nụ cười mỏng tang, nhẹ như cánh chuồn chuồn trong gió.

Cầm chiếc áo dạ dài khoác lên mình, Shiho lặng lẽ quay người bước đi. Đột ngột nắm lấy cổ tay Shiho, Ran hỏi:

\- Bây giờ cô đã biết sự thật, biết Shinichi chết là do tôi, biết hành động của Shinichi là vì tôi đã đe dọa mạng sống của cô, vậy…mà cô cứ thế bỏ đi thôi sao?

Im lặng một hồi, Shiho quay lại nhìn Ran. Trong đôi mắt xanh thăm thẳm kia là bao nhiêu cảm xúc hỗn loạn, lại được màu xanh biếc ấy bao phủ, nhấn chìm, chỉ thể hiện ra ngoài là mặt hồ tĩnh lặng.

\- Loại thuốc độc ấy, là sản phẩm được phát triển từ kết quả nghiên cứu APTX4869 của tôi. Về bản chất, cũng chẳng khác hơn bao nhiêu. Đã như thế tôi còn có thể làm gì?

Cô còn có thể làm gì? Hơn hai năm qua, từng đêm ác mộng, từng phút dày vò, từng giây day dứt, cô sớm đã kiệt sức rồi. Là cô thì sao, là Ran thì lại thế nào? Kết quả, vẫn là anh không còn trên đời này nữa. Cô, giờ đã không còn sức để hận nữa rồi.

Ran nhìn Shiho, vẻ mặt tư lự. Cuối cùng, buông tay Shiho ra, Ran trở lại ghế ngồi, lại cầm chiếc thìa lên chậm rãi hòa tách café sữa đã đặc quánh đường.

\- Cô đã từng nói bởi vì dưới kia có người cô không muốn gặp.

Shiho hơi chững người lại một chút, nắm tay co lại run run. Cố gắng giữ cho bản thân bình tĩnh, cô tiếp tục bước đi chầm chậm. Nhìn theo dáng người mảnh dẻ xa dần rồi biến mất sau cánh cửa gỗ, Ran nhếch khóe môi, nụ cười nửa miệng nhàn nhạt hiện hữu. Shinichi, em đã nói rồi đúng không, em sẽ không bao giờ để cô ấy biết sự thật. Sherry, cô sẽ lựa chọn thế nào đây?

Ra đến bên ngoài, Shiho nhắm nghiền hai mắt, dựa lưng vào tường hít sâu một hơi. Tuyết lất phất rơi, hơi lạnh buốt tràn vào lồng ngực. Khô khốc. Có những việc dù đã biết từ trước, nhưng khi một lần nữa phải trực tiếp đối mặt, một lần nữa phải trực tiếp xác nhận, quả thật vẫn rất khó khăn.

Bên cạnh Shiho, Akai đã đứng đó từ bao giờ, anh nhẹ nhàng che ô cho cô. Phủi đi vài bông tuyết vương trên mái tóc nâu đỏ, anh nói:

\- Anh đưa em đi dạo một chút.

Đi về phía con sông gần đó, hai người sóng bước chậm rãi trên bờ đê. Dưới trời mưa tuyết, người qua lại ngày một thưa dần. Bông tuyết bay bay, đậu lên cánh mũi cô lạnh buốt.

Tại sao những người quan trọng với cô, những người yêu thương cô, những người quan tâm cô đều không có kết quả tốt đẹp? Tại sao tất cả đều vì cô mà chết? Tại sao, đến cả anh cũng vậy. Anh vì cô đến mạng sống của mình cũng có thể đem ra đánh đổi. Anh chưa từng bỏ rơi cô, đến những hơi thở cuối cùng anh cũng là vì dành cho cô được sống. Vậy mà hơn hai năm qua, cô vẫn luôn hiểu lầm anh.

Nhưng Shinichi, anh biết không, điều em cần không phải một cuộc sống đau khổ day dứt, không phải một cuộc đời được đánh đổi bằng sinh mạng của anh. Em cần anh.

Tháng hai trời lạnh như cắt da cắt thịt, trời lạnh như đâm thấu tâm hồn. Trái tim Shiho, giờ đây còn lạnh hơn băng tuyết.

Anh đã nói đừng bỏ anh lại một mình. Vậy mà đến cuối cùng em lại quay lưng bước đi, bỏ anh chìm trong cô độc lạnh lẽo. Đến thời khắc anh rời bỏ cuộc đời, em cũng không có ở bên cạnh. Đến câu trả lời của em, cũng là vì dưới đó có người em không muốn gặp, anh.

Shinichi, bên dòng Styx, anh có còn chờ em không?

Nắm lấy bàn tay lạnh của Shiho, Akai đưa vào trong túi áo khoác. Dừng lại bước chân, bàn tay chợt cảm nhận nhiệt độ ấm áp, nhiệt độ của anh.

Xoay người đối diện với cô, trong túi áo khoác anh siết lấy tay cô thêm chặt. Tuyết bắt đầu rơi xuống dày hơn, từng cơn gió nhẹ mang theo hoa tuyết xoay vòng trên không tựa điệu valse mùa đông nhẹ nhàng.

\- Anh biết, em không thể quên được Shinichi. Dù biết em nặng tình với cậu ta thật đau lòng, nhưng Shiho, chuyện này không phải là loại chuyện em có thể một mình vượt qua được. Vì vậy hãy ở bên anh nhé?

Ở bên anh, để anh có thể chăm sóc em, bảo vệ em, để anh bên em, cùng em vượt qua chuyện này. Còn yêu, có anh là đủ rồi.

Cánh cửa gỗ mở ra, chiếc chuông nhỏ treo trên cửa gõ leng keng nghe thật vui tai. Gió đưa vài bông tuyết len qua khe cửa, đậu lên sàn rồi nhanh chóng tan chảy dưới sự ấm áp trong không gian quán café nhỏ. Vermouth nhìn quanh một lượt, đôi môi tô son đỏ rực rỡ cong lên kiêu ngạo, sắc đỏ tựa máu. Tiến lại chiếc bàn gần cửa sổ hướng ra sông, Vermouth ngồi xuống, chậm rãi tháo gọng kính râm đặt xuống bàn. Đôi mắt xanh sắc sảo lạnh lùng chiếu thẳng lên cô gái xinh đẹp vẫn ngồi im lặng phía đối diện.

\- Lâu rồi không gặp, Angel.

\- Không ngoài dự đoán, quả nhiên là cô – Ran ngừng động tác hòa tách café đặc quánh, ngẩng đầu nhìn sang – Mất đến hai năm để tìm đưa được Sherry về Nhật, có quá lâu so với cô không, Vermouth?

Không vội trả lời Ran, Vermouth nhận menu từ người phục vụ chọn một ly cam nóng. Trước cái nhướng mày của Ran, cô vừa tháo găng tay vừa trả lời:

\- Con người mà, rồi sẽ thay đổi. Cô nàng đặc vụ FBI đó, để lợi dụng cô ta điều tra giúp những gì tôi muốn, truyền đạt đi những tin tức tôi cần cũng phải từ từ. Cô ta là một đặc vụ rất khá, nên cẩn thận để tránh bị nghi ngờ, manh mối thả ra cho cô ta cũng cần có thời gian, chầm chậm tự nhiên thôi. Hơn nữa – Vermouth ngả người dựa về phía sau, cố ý kéo dài giọng nói – tôi cũng muốn xem các cô khổ sở ra sao, từng ngày trôi qua đều rất thú vị.

\- Tốn nhiều thời gian công sức như vậy, đưa được Sherry về đây rồi, mục đích của cô là gì?

\- Từ từ thôi nào, Angel – đưa ngón trỏ ra phía trước, Vermouth vừa lắc nhẹ ngón tay vừa nói – Tôi và cô cũng có nhiều chuyện cần nói lắm.

Đón cốc cam nóng, Vermouth chậm rãi uống một ngụm, đôi mắt lại ánh lên tia lạnh lẽo. Tôi và cô còn chuyện đó nữa.

\- Angel, cô đã nhận phần Sherry, tôi cũng từng hoàn toàn tin tưởng vào cái chết hoàn mĩ mà cô sẽ tặng cho cô ta, như tôi đã nghĩ.

Vermouth nhìn xoáy vào Ran, người lúc này đã mặc kệ tách café nâu đặc, chăm chú tập trung vào cuộc đối thoại. Ran cười.

\- Rồi sao?

\- Đánh giá thấp cô là sai lầm lớn nhất của tôi – thở dài nhè nhẹ, rất bình thản, Vermouth ngoảnh đầu nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, nhìn xuống bờ sông bình lặng lạnh lẽo – Tôi đã quá tự mãn, cho rằng đã nắm được cô trong lòng bàn tay. Ngày hôm đó thật sự tôi rất tự tin, để rồi đến cuối cùng kết quả nhận được không phải như những gì tôi nghĩ, mà là như những gì cô muốn. Angel, cô sắp đặt mọi thứ quả thật rất hoàn hảo.

Trầm ngâm lắng nghe, Ran không biểu hiện chút cảm xúc. Nhưng tia dao động thoáng qua vẫn không thoát được đôi mắt nhạy bén đối diện.

\- Cô nghĩ tự nhiên Cathy Cambell chú ý đến vết máu bất thường mờ nhạt cùng cái lỗ kim bé xíu để lại trên áo đó sao?

Vermouth hài lòng nhìn sắc mặt dần tối lại của Ran, chậm rãi nhâm nhi ly cam nóng ngọt ngào, ngọt như người con gái trước mặt hơn hai năm về trước.

Hơn hai năm qua Cathy Cambell đã làm rất tốt, giúp cô từng bước hoàn thành kế hoạch của mình. Chỉ từ một vết máu bất thường, từ một lỗ nhỏ trên áo sơmi, cô ta nhanh nhạy đến đáng kinh ngạc, chẳng cần cô tốn thêm công sức đã chủ động điều tra đúng hướng về cái chết của Shinichi Kudo. Có cô âm thầm tiếp manh mối, với khả năng đặc vụ của cô ta còn lo không tìm ra sự thật sao? Có cô thả cho những tài liệu cần thiết, biết về thứ thuốc đó chỉ là chuyện sớm muộn. Có cô tận lực giúp điều tra, dù có là cựu đặc vụ xuất sắc nhất của FBI, cô ta cũng có thể tìm được nơi hắn đến.

\- Là cô? Cô mới là người thực sự điều tra lại chuyện đó?

\- Ồ phải, Angel, là tôi đã điều tra lại toàn bộ kế hoạch đêm đó của cô.

Đặt ly cam xuống, Vermouth đan hai bàn tay vào nhau, nở một nụ cười ngọt lịm.

\- Về chuyện trả thù tổn thương tình cảm, phải thừa nhận là tôi còn kém cô một bậc, Ran Mori – gọi thẳng tên của Ran, Vermouth đanh lại ánh mắt – chứng kiến người đàn ông mình yêu chết vì người con gái khác ngay trước mắt, hơn nữa còn là tự tay giết anh ta, so với chết đi còn đau đớn hơn rất nhiều, đó là thứ cảm giác sống không bằng chết.

Hạ tay xuống bàn, Vermouth cúi người về phía trước, xoáy đôi mắt xanh rực lửa vào Ran.

\- Kíp nổ, cảm ứng mạch, góc độ, thời gian, hoàn hảo lắm. Ngay từ đầu mục đích của cô là Shinichi Kudo phải chết. Tạo ra tất cả, cô muốn Sherry phải nếm trải thứ cảm giác dưới địa ngục ấy, cô muốn cô ta có chết cũng phải chết trong đau khổ dằn vặt. Cô không cho phép Sherry bị giết, cô muốn cô ta tự kết liễu mạng sống trong tận cùng tuyệt vọng. Ván này, cô chơi quá xuất sắc.

Cô xuất sắc đến mức khiến cả tôi cũng phải trải qua thứ cảm giác ấy cơ mà. Vỗ tay ra vẻ tán thưởng, Vermouth bật cười thành tiếng, tiếng cười kiêu ngạo nhuốm đầy đau thương. Xuất sắc đến mức, tước đi được mạng sống của Gin cơ mà.

\- Cô đã điều tra được cặn kẽ đến vậy, tại sao còn không nói cho Sherry biết chuyện kíp nổ trong người cô ấy?

Lặng đi một hồi, Ran khó khăn lên tiếng, giọng khô khốc.

\- Là vì, cô ta chỉ cần biết đến thế thôi. Cùng một mục đích, cô còn phải hỏi tôi câu đó sao?

Mở lớn đôi mắt nâu trong veo, Ran vội ngẩng lên nhìn Vermouth. Nhưng, bây giờ cái gì cũng không kịp nữa. Bàn tay sát thủ lành lạnh ôm gọn lấy cổ Ran, cùng những chiếc móng dài hằn lên từng vết cong mảnh.

Gõ từng nhịp đều đều lên chiếc vòng lấp lánh, ghé tai Ran, Vermouth khẽ khàng thì thầm, cảm giác như nghe gió rừng lướt qua, âm u lạnh lẽo.

\- Hạ màn thôi, Angel.

Đôi môi đỏ máu vẽ nên một nụ cười rộng, móng tay sắc nhọn luồn qua vòng cổ, móc vào chiếc vòng sắt mỏng tang. Ra tay rất nhanh, rất mạnh, và triệt để tàn nhẫn, Vermouth giật tung cả hai chiếc vòng. Sự im lặng chết chóc kéo dài nửa giây, sau đó, máu lập tức phun đỏ tầm mắt. Ran vẫn ngồi bất động, những tia máu từ cổ cô phun xuống mặt bàn gỗ trơn láng, phun vào tách café nâu đặc quánh đường, thấm đỏ bộ váy dạ màu kem ngọt ngào, nhuộm làn da trắng hồng sang sắc máu quỉ dị.

Trượt dần khỏi ghế, Ran ngã xuống sàn lát gạch nhẵn bóng. Dòng máu vẫn không ngừng lại được, cuồng dã thoát ra khỏi cơ thể người con gái trẻ. Sàn nhà đã loang rộng một màu đỏ máu, đôi mắt Ran mở to, trừng trừng nhìn theo từng bước chân chậm rãi cùng kiêu ngạo rời xa chỗ này. Hình như, cô ta đã cười, một nụ cười tanh máu đầy thỏa mãn.

Cùng với tiếng thét kinh hoàng của nhân viên phục vụ, cơ thể Ran dường như nặng dần, không thể cử động, không thể nói. Mạch cũng chẳng còn cảm thấy, tim, hẳn là sẽ ngừng lại nhanh thôi, sau khi cô không còn thở nữa.

Tuyết bắt đầu rơi xuống dày hơn, từng cơn gió nhẹ mang theo hoa tuyết xoay vòng trên không tựa điệu valse mùa đông nhẹ nhàng.

\- Anh biết, em không thể quên được Shinichi. Dù biết em nặng tình với cậu ta thật đau lòng, nhưng Shiho, chuyện này không phải là loại chuyện em có thể một mình vượt qua được. Vì vậy hãy ở bên anh nhé?

Chợt, một tiếng động nhỏ kì lạ vang lên giữa không gian tĩnh mịch. Akai lập tức cảnh giác động tĩnh xung quanh. Âm thanh đó, trầm, ngắn, nghe như phát ra từ một nơi kín, nhỏ hẹp, rất gần đây thôi. Shiho đứng im bất động, bàn tay lạnh trong túi anh dường như hơi run lên. Kéo Shiho lại gần hơn, giọng anh trầm ấm:

\- Đừng lo, có anh đây rồi, Shiho. Shiho?

Người cô dựa hẳn vào anh, rồi trượt xuống bờ đê lấp tuyết mỏng lạnh lẽo. Trên nền tuyết trắng, màu xám của tấm áo khoác phủ rộng như thêm phần cô tịch ảm đạm.

Quỳ vội người xuống đỡ lấy thân thể Shiho, nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh biếc trống rỗng, Akai hoảng loạn đưa tay đặt lên động mạch trên cổ cô, không còn mạch. Nhanh chóng đặt Shiho nằm thẳng, Akai vội vàng làm động tác kích tim. Đôi bàn tay bàng hoàng nhấc lên khi chỉ vừa mới nhấn xuống một nhịp. Shiho, xương sườn em…sao lại rạn ra như vậy?

Tiếng động nhỏ như âm thanh phát nổ trong vật kín? Quỳ hai chân trên nền tuyết, Akai buông thõng cánh tay, mở mắt trừng trừng nhìn vào khoảng không trắng xóa trước mặt. Là viên đạn đó sao?

Ôm lấy Shiho, anh mở rộng vạt áo bọc cô vào lòng không ngừng lặp lại.

\- Shiho… Đừng rời bỏ anh… Xin em…

Cả người Akai run lên từng đợt, vòng tay ngày một siết chặt hơn. Dường như, anh đang nỗ lực để truyền hơi ấm của mình sang cho cô, dù chỉ là một chút, một chút thôi cũng được.

\- Đừng, Shiho, đừng đối xử với anh như vậy…

Mặc cho anh cố gắng ủ ấm, thân thể cô vẫn ngày càng lạnh. Mặc cho anh ôm cô lay gọi, cánh môi mỏng vẫn kiên định với sự im lặng ngàn thu. Bàn tay chai sạn đưa ra, chầm chậm vuốt xuống đôi mắt biếc xanh đã nhấn chìm hồn anh ngày nào. Đôi mắt mà anh có thể đánh đổi tất cả để thổi niềm vui và ánh nắng ấm áp vào đó. Tuyết đã phủ dầy lên người anh, tuyết đắp lên mình cô một lớp chăn trắng xóa tang tóc.

Akai siết chặt vòng tay, anh ngửa mặt lên bầu trời giăng đầy mưa tuyết, gầm một tiếng đau thương. Âm thanh đau đớn như xé toạc cõi lòng, vang lên, hút cao rồi bị màn mưa tuyết dày đặc nuốt chửng, giống như nỗi đau này của anh, câm lặng.

Đôi môi lạnh run run hôn lên bờ mi nhắm nghiền, giọt nước mắt mặn chát nhỏ xuống gò má em, trong trẻo mà lạnh lẽo tựa tuyết tháng hai.

Đeo lên mắt cặp kính râm nhuốm máu, Vermouth mỉm cười quay bước, dẫm nát những bông tuyết dưới gót giày ngạo mạn đầy tàn nhẫn. Cơn mưa tuyết dày đặc làm cây cầu vắng lặng không một bóng người, làm bờ đê phía đối diện cũng thật quang đãng. Tiếng gầm thê lương của Shuuichi Akai, tựa như của một con dã thú đã mất đi tất cả. Nỗi đau nhuốm đẫm trong đó, chính là thứ cô đã từng trải qua.

 _Sương phủ dày đặc, không gian mờ tối, cô lặng tịch mịch._

 _Shiho không thể nhìn được phía trước, không thể nhìn thấy điều đang chờ đợi cô, rốt cuộc là gì?_

 _Lẫn với tiếng nước động, là âm thanh của thứ gì đó lướt trên mặt nước. Sương dần tan, à, ra là một con thuyền._

 _Bàn tay rộng ngày nào đột nhiên hiện ra trước mắt. Trong chiếc áo sơmi trắng sờn bạc, anh đứng sau lớp sương mỏng dần tan, thân ảnh in vào đáy mắt biếc xanh lục ngọc như hư như ảo. Mỉm cười dịu dàng nắm lấy tay cô, bàn tay ấm áp từng quen thuộc trong kí ức._

 _\- Đi nào, Shiho._

 _Hướng về con thuyền gỗ, mười ngón tay cùng nhau đan chặt._

 _Shinichi, thì ra, bên dòng Styx, anh vẫn luôn chờ đợi em._

 **_End_**

 **Grey.**


End file.
